Compte sur moi
by Mellya
Summary: Entre ses amis, ceux d'Harry, Harry lui-même et ses parents, Draco Malefoy a du souci à se faire pour son couple. Mais quand trop c'est trop, il vaut mieux lâcher prise. Sauf que… Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? HP/DM Mpreg
1. L'annonce

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Spoiler **: Prends en compte le tome 7 mais pas l'épilogue (faut pas déconner)

**Résumé** : Entre ses amis, ceux d'Harry, Harry lui-même et ses parents, Draco Malefoy a du souci à se faire pour son couple. Mais quand trop c'est trop, il vaut mieux lâcher prise. Sauf que… Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? HP/DM Mpreg.

* * *

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce**

_« L'amour, ce n'est pas faire des choses extraordinaires, héroïques, mais de faire des choses ordinaires avec tendresse. » Jean Vanier_

Le corps chaud remua contre lui et Harry Potter soupira d'aise. Il referma ses bras autour de l'autre et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Harry, je suis pas un oreiller… »

« Je sais. »

Draco Malefoy soupira mais ne dit rien, intérieurement heureux de la situation et posa sa main sur les épaules de son amant. Malgré la perfection du moment, il sentait une petite appréhension lui nouer le ventre.

« Tu sais aujourd'hui ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble et ce n'est pas rien à nos âges. »

Harry acquiesça d'un grognement, attendant de voir où son compagnon voulait en venir.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait… peut-être… officialiser la chose… »

Le corps d'Harry se tendit légèrement et il se tourna pour regarder Draco. Celui-ci regardait pensivement le plafond et il avait pris cet air qu'Harry connaissait comme étant celui de " je-fais-semblant-de-prendre-un-air-détaché-alors-que-je-suis-très-sérieux ".

Le Gryffondor avait toujours su que ce moment finirait par arriver et il était même étonné que Draco ait tenu si longtemps. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'Harry franchirait le cap le premier.

Après la guerre, les élèves survivants étaient revenus faire leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Grâce au témoignage d'Harry, Narcissa Malefoy avait échappé à Azkaban et les biens de la famille avaient été préservés. Lucius n'avait pas eu autant de chance mais il n'avait néanmoins écopé que de cinq ans de prison.

À la rentrée, Draco, un peu poussé par sa mère, avait profité d'un moment où Harry était seul pour le remercier. Etrangement, ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises après cela mais toujours loin des regards, pour parler de tout, de rien, de l'avenir. Et deux mois plus tard, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas lequel avait initié le mouvement, mais ils en avaient eu envie tous les deux.

Et six mois plus tard, ils en étaient là, à parler d'officialisation. Car si au début, se voir en cachette était excitant, maintenant c'était devenu plus pénible qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi Harry répondit :

« Je suis d'accord, on ne va pas se cacher éternellement non plus. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci avait pris l'air que Draco connaissait comme étant celui de " je-fais-semblant-de-prendre-un-air-détaché-alors-que-je-suis-mort-de-peur ".

Le jeune homme savait que l'avis de ses amis comptait beaucoup pour Harry. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, la peur de les perdre était toujours bien présente malgré la fin de la guerre.

Draco, en bon Serpentard, avait donc préparé le terrain. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois engagé la conversation avec Hermione Granger lors de ses passages à la bibliothèque et il saluait Weasley quand ils se croisaient.

Si Hermione avait accueilli ce nouvel intérêt à son égard avec méfiance certes mais bonne volonté, Ron Weasley, lui, n'avait pas semblé fait preuve de la même ouverture d'esprit et lui jetait chaque fois un regard mauvais. Draco ne s'avouait pourtant pas vaincu et espérait qu'avec l'aide d'Harry, il pourrait enfin avoir une chance d'entretenir une relation « cordiale » avec le rouquin.

Le Serpentard embrassa son amant, prit une expression de confiance absolue et lui dit

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus faux.

**ooo**

Le plan était simple. D'abord l'annoncer à leurs amis respectifs puis se comporter devant les autres comme un couple, les élèves devineraient alors tout seuls. Harry et Draco avaient prévu de les prévenir le dimanche soir et ainsi dès le lendemain, ils pourraient montrer à tout Poudlard qu'ils étaient un couple.

Les réactions furent assez différentes…

* * *

**Chez les Serpentards.**

Draco avait rassemblé ses amis dans sa chambre de préfets, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle se tenaient devant lui. Le blond ne s'embarrassa pas de chichis et annonça de but en blanc

« Je sors avec Harry Potter. »

Comme les Serpentards savent se tenir, il y eut d'abord un grand silence avant que Blaise ne s'exclame

« Les gars, j'ai eu une hallucination auditive. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy le regarda avec les yeux ronds

« Attends, attends, on parle bien du même Harry Potter, Sauveur de l'humanité, Gryffondor pur-souche et qui est aussi ton ennemi juré ? »

« Oui Pansy, on parle bien de celui-là. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup de toute façon. Répondit-il d'un air sarcastique. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, certainement une remarque pas très gentille mais Zabini l'interrompit.

« Mais ça fait combien de temps ? Tu n'es pas sérieux tout de même ? »

Blaise semblait complètement abasourdi comme si on venait de lui prouver l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus.

« Ça fait six mois et je suis très sérieux. C'est _sérieux_. »

Draco appuya bien sur le « sérieux » et Blaise comprit le message. Il croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir. Draco en profita pour passer à ceux qui n'avaient encore rien dit.

Goyle sembla sortir de sa stupeur et se contenta de féliciter Draco. Malefoy pensa qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé (le temps que ça monte à son cerveau…) mais le remercia. Et quand enfin il se tourna vers Théo, celui-ci affichait un petit sourire que Draco connaissait trop bien, Il soupira quand Nott lui dit :

« Je le savais. »

C'était à la fois un grand avantage et un inconvénient avec Théo. Même s'il n'avait pas les meilleures notes, il était très malin et observateur tant et si bien qu'il devinait parfois des choses que vous auriez préféré garder cachées. En dehors de ça, c'était un garçon calme et silencieux qui compensait le caractère parfois exubérant de Blaise.

« Et comment as-tu deviné cette fois ? Demanda Draco. »

« C'était évident que tu voyais quelqu'un alors une nuit j'ai attendu pour savoir qui c'était et je ne te raconte pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu Harry Potter rentrer dans ta chambre. »

Draco préféra ne pas faire de remarque sur le fait d'espionner ses amis. Pour l'instant.

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit à nous ? s'exclama Pansy. »

« Parce que tu aimes trop les ragots pour pouvoir garder un secret, lui répondit Théo sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Blaise s'approcha de Draco.

« Écoute Draco. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'intonation qu'avait prise son ami. C'était la même que celle de sa mère quand elle avait voulu lui expliquer comment on faisait les bébés. Le noir posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Tu es jeune et c'est normal que les hormones te travaillent. Je suis sûr que pour certaines personnes Potter peut même être considéré comme mignon. Mais tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Réfléchis bon sang. Tout ça c'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Vous êtes trop différents ! Les amis de Potter ne t'accepteront jamais. C'est une bande de foutus Gryffondors. Sous leur couche de courage et de loyauté ce sont restés des hommes de Cro-Magnon. »

« C'est clair que ce genre d'attitude ne va pas aider à ce que ça change. Répliqua Draco, agacé du comportement de son ami. »

« Draco tu es mon meilleur ami, je te connais. Tu vas y laisser des plumes dans cette histoire. »

« Blaise, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu exagères. Avec votre soutien tout ira bien. »

Draco insista sur le mot soutien et jeta un regard lourd de sens à ses autres camarades.

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on fasse ami-ami avec ces stupides gryffondors ? » Cracha Pansy.

« Si vous n'acceptez pas Harry, c'est évident que ses amis ne m'accepteront pas non plus. Je ne vous demande pas d'être ami mais d'être correcte. »

« Bien sûr que nous t'aiderons Draco. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Tu peux compter sur nous » dit Théo, plus à l'attention des deux autres Serpentards que de Draco.

Le noir et la jeune fille se calmèrent, comprenant ce que Nott ne disait pas. Sa relation avec Harry était importante pour Draco et il était clair que les obstacles ne manqueraient pas.

Le blond sourit légèrement à son ami en signe de remerciement pour son intervention. La discussion ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Pansy se renfrogna mais hocha la tête, promettant de faire ce qu'elle pourrait. Blaise soupira.

« Ok ok princesse, on va t'aider dans ton conte de fées. »

« Blaise ! espèce de sale… »

Pansy ricana et Grégory sortit ses bonbons. Théo était content d'avoir désamorcé la situation mais il savait au fond de lui que Blaise n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Malgré leurs airs de boy-scouts, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas meilleurs que les autres et parfois la bêtise est pire que la méchanceté.

* * *

**Chez les Gryffondors**

Harry Potter aurait voulu avoir la confiance de Draco Malefoy et annoncer sa relation avec autant de facilité. Mais Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les mots. Surtout pour annoncer ce genre de chose.

Il avait réuni Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat dans un coin reculé de la salle commune. Tous le fixaient et ce n'était pas pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Voilà je vous ai réunis pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Je vous demanderais de rester calmes et de…heu…garder l'esprit ouvert. »

Le survivant n'osait regarder aucun de ses amis et se tortillait les mains.

Hermione tenta de prendre une voix rassurante.

« Nous t'écoutons Harry. »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin nous sortons ensemble. »

Hermione pouffa un peu devant tant de cérémonie pour seulement ça.

« Eh bien c'est normal à notre âge tu sais. »

« C'est un garçon. »

Harry s'était préparé à beaucoup de réactions mais certainement pas à ça.

« Aaah j'avais raison ! Par ici la monnaie les gars ! » S'exclama Seamus.

Et voir Dean et Neville se tourner vers lui en grommelant, causa un certain choc à Harry. Devant son air ahuri, Hermione eu pitié.

« On se doutait un peu que tu voyais quelqu'un, les garçons ont remarqué que tu découchais parfois. Mais Ron et moi avons refusé de parier. » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir aux trois garçons.

Harry doutait fortement que Ron ait refusé et il soupçonnait plutôt qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La curiosité de Seamus l'empêcha de se retenir plus longtemps

« Alors c'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il est dans quelle maison ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Tu le connaissais déjà à la rentrée ? »

Ron, toujours prompt à aider son ami, intervint :

« Du calme Seamus. Et ça ne doit pas faire longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble sinon Harry nous en aurait déjà parlé. Alors ça fait combien de semaines Harry ? »

Harry Potter se rendit compte alors de deux choses. La première était qu'il était plus discret qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'apparemment ses amis ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'il y a peu qu'il découchait et ensuite que Ron ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne lui avoir rien dit pendant six mois. Harry fit alors la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il choisit la facilité.

« Heu non ça fait pas longtemps, ça fait deux mois et vous savez ça s'est fait petit à petit. On a appris à se connaitre vraiment et tout ça. »

Le survivant se rendait bien compte qu'il s'embrouillait et qu'il évitait le sujet principal.

« Et c'est qui ? On le connait ? »

Harry sentait la panique l'envahir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment ses amis allaient réagir et à vrai dire il craignait le pire. Il les regarda un à un et se tourna vers Hermione. Et il comprit. _Elle savait_. Harry ne savait pas comment mais elle avait deviné qui c'était mais il aurait dû s'en douter d'ailleurs. On parle d'Hermione Granger là, de miss je-sais-tout.

Elle posa sa main sur les siennes.

« Qui que ce soit, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous et notre soutien. »

Harry tenta de sourire d'un air rassurant mais échoua lamentablement. Il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage et se lança :

« C'est Draco. Draco Malefoy. »

Seamus fut comme d'habitude le premier à réagir :

« La chance, ce gars a des fesses magnifiques. Et il est comment au lit ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant qu'un coup à la tête ne vienne l'interrompre.

« Mais pas aussi belles que les tiennes, Dean chéri ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de sale mateur. »

Un mini dispute s'ensuivit au sein du couple et Harry se détendit un peu. Neville en profita pour le féliciter.

« Eh bien, vous ne devez pas vous embêter ensemble, rigola-t-il. Plus sérieusement, on est un peu surpris mais je trouve que vous vous complétez assez bien finalement, » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Neville a raison, vous serez trop mignons ensemble. J'espère que vous vous protégez au moins. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se tourna surpris vers son amie.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? »

La jeune fille rigola et le survivant sentit son appréhension disparaître complétement avant qu'un cri de colère ne vienne tout arrêter.

« Mais vous êtes tous devenus complètement dingues ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron. Harry avec un air soudain beaucoup plus inquiet.

« On parle de la fouine là, ce sale fils de Mangemort. On vous a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Vous oubliez tout ce qu'il nous a fait comme crasses ? Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il ira bien avec Harry ? »

« Ron calme-toi voyons ! »

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer Hermione. On dirait que vous occultez notre passé avec ce petit con. »

« Ronald Weasley surveille ton langage, c'est le petit ami d'Harry maintenant ! »

Harry sourit un peu bêtement à cette idée. Bon sang Malefoy était son petit ami officiellement à présent. C'était assez plaisant à entendre.

Hermione respira pour reprendre son calme. L'attitude de Ron pouvait être vraiment celle d'un gamin parfois.

« Nous n'oublions rien Ron mais nous pardonnons aussi. Si Malefoy enfin Draco n'avait pas mentit à sa tante, Harry serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'était peut-être pas de notre côté mais il n'a jamais voulu que tout cela arrive. La guerre a changé les choses et Draco a changé lui aussi. De plus si tu passais plus de temps à la bibliothèque (regard appuyé), tu saurais que Draco Malefoy est quelqu'un de compagnie agréable quand on le connait mieux. Et depuis la rentrée, il ne nous a rien fait et s'est même montré cordial envers toi et les autres. »

Harry remercia intérieurement Hermione pour ce beau discours qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire lui-même. Il se rendit compte que cela voulait dire que Draco et elle avaient parlé ensemble. Note pour lui-même, éclaircir ce point plus tard.

« Ron je te demande pas de l'apprécier ou quoi mais… Laisse-lui une chance ok ? C'est important pour moi. »

Harry tenta de faire un regard de chien battu mais vu l'air septique de son ami, ça ne devait pas être au point. Ron émit un grognement qui devait dire « d'accord » et n'ajouta rien. Hermione décida de détourner la conversation vers un sujet plus léger comme « Qui n'avait pas encore fait le devoir pour Mc Gonagall à rendre pour demain ? ». Il y eut quelques récriminations mais tous s'y mirent. Harry avec un regard un peu plus rêveur qui ne trompa personne.

Quelques heures plus tard quand tout le monde eu _enfin_ fini ce stupide devoir, Harry tenta de partit avec le plus de naturel possible. Il échoua évidement lamentablement.

« Bon ben, je vais voir si les amis de Draco ne l'ont pas mis en pièces après la grande nouvelle. »

Et il rit de manière aussi peu spontanée que possible. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manque flagrant de subtilité et Seamus ricana de façon grivoise.

« On te voit pour le petit déjeuner je suppose. »

Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu libidineux de Seamus et avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable, il partit rapidement.

Arrivé devant la porte du préfet, il toqua en espérant que les amis de Draco étaient partis. Il n'était pas encore prêt à les affronter. Draco vient lui ouvrir se doutant vu l'heure que cela devait être son Gryffondor. Le survivant fût soulagé de voir que son amant était seul.

« Alors toujours vivant ? »

« Hé j'allais te poser la même question. »

Harry rigola et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément. Le brun sentit une chaleur familière naître dans son bas ventre. Draco l'emmena sur son lit où ils s'assirent et il posa son front contre celui d'Harry.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Pas trop mal. Seamus trouve que tu as des fesses magnifiques, Neville m'a félicité et Hermione trouve que nous formons un couple très « mignon ». »

« Beurk on est pas mignon, on est beaux d'abord. Et Weasley… ? »

« Eh bien, Ron n'a pas beaucoup apprécié la nouvelle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais il a accepté de te laisser une chance. »

Draco comprit que cela rendait Harry bien plus triste qu'il ne le montrait. Il passa ses bras autours de son petit ami et le fit basculer pour se coucher dans le lit.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Je suis sûr qu'on réussira à le convaincre que je ne suis pas qu'un sale Serpentard sans cœur. » Plaisanta Draco.

Harry remercia Draco d'un baiser.

« Et toi alors ? »

« Ça s'est très bien passé. »

« Draco ! »

« Ok ok, Théo et Greg m'ont félicité et Pansy n'était pas ravie de savoir qu'elle risquait de devoir fréquenter des Gryffondors mais ça lui passera. Blaise pense que c'est une mauvaise idée mais ils ont tous promis de me soutenir donc ça s'est bien fini. »

« Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards étaient aussi solidaires. »

« Tu serais étonné de tout ce qu'un Serpentard peut dissimuler comme bonnes surprises. » Dit Draco en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry et en embrassant son cou.

Harry n'était pas contre le fait de découvrir les bonnes surprises que Draco cachait mais il voulait d'abord savoir quelques petites choses.

« Attends, je voudrais te demander un truc qui va peut-être te paraître bizarre. »

Draco émit un gémissement frustré mais se détourna néanmoins du corps d'Harry.

« Hermione a dit quelque chose d'étrange tantôt et je voulais savoir… Elle a demandé si on se protégeait mais vu que tu étais mon premier je ne risquais pas de te refiler une maladie mais on a jamais mis de préservatif alors je ne sais pas si toi tu heu… »

Harry rougissait a vu d'œil et ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Draco pouffa un peu et le Gryffondor le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non mais Harry parfois j'oublie que tu as été élevé par des Moldus et qu'il y a encore des choses que tu ignores sur le monde sorcier. Alors d'abord je te rassure, on se protège. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Nous n'avons pas ce que tu appelles préservatif mais chaque mois, je vais à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion qui prémunit contre les maladies. Bien qu'elles soient plus rares dans le monde sorcier, nous avons un meilleur système immunitaire que les Moldus et il suffit que seulement un des deux partenaires la prenne pour que les deux soient immunisés. La potion protège surtout des grossesses. »

« Mais nous sommes deux garçons. »

« Mais nous sommes aussi des sorciers Harry. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas fréquent et la plupart des couples gays doivent s'aider de potions pour pouvoir avoir un enfant. Mais puisque tu es le grand Harry Potter sauveur de l'humanité qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. » Rigola le blond.

Harry le frappa légèrement puis se jeta sur le blond. Il allait lui faire payer son insolence. Et au vu des gémissements de Draco, celui-ci n'était pas contre. Il y eut une sorte de mini combat mais comme toujours Harry prit le dessus (ou plutôt Draco le laissa faire).

Plus tard dans la nuit, pendant que Draco regardait Harry dormir, il se fit la réflexion que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Il sortait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, demain les autres élèves sauraient enfin qu'Harry était à lui et ses amis le soutenaient, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver qui puisse gâcher tout ça ?

**À suivre…**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui devrait en compter 8 et les six premiers sont déjà écrit ;). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vous pouvez commenter ou pas mais c'est un petit geste pour vous et un grand plaisir pour nous :).  
**

**Et bien sûr un GRAND merci à ma courageuse Bêta (vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'elle endure :p) Hinaya-chan !  
**

******À** dans une semaine !  


**Mellya  
**


	2. Les complications

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les complications**

* * *

_« Les maths, c'est comme l'amour. Une idée simple mais qui peut parfois se compliquer. » Drabek_

* * *

La nouvelle avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de bruit. Comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards commençaient avec un cours commun le lundi, Draco et Harry avaient décidé de s'attendre devant la porte et de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques élèves avaient vu leur baiser échangé, c'est pourquoi la classe résonnait d'un grand brouhaha que le professeur Slughorn ne comprit pas immédiatement avant de voir les anciens ennemis assis côte à côte. Il parut un moment décontenancé mais se reprit bien vite et ramena difficilement le calme avant de commencer le cours de potion.

Harry regretta beaucoup que Rogue ne soit plus là pour voir la tête qu'il aurait faite. Il en ricana intérieurement avant de se demander combien de temps prendrait la nouvelle pour faire le tour du château. Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question mais une chose était sûre, au repas de midi, tout le monde était au courant pour le nouveau couple.

Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard, ne comprenait pas l'agitation anormale qui régnait dans la grande salle. Elle craignit un instant que quelque chose de grave ne se soit passé bien que si ça avait été le cas elle en aurait été la première informée. Mais la porte s'était soudain ouverte et comme par enchantement, le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Dans l'entrée, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se tenaient par la main. Le blond se pencha vers le brun, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis l'embrassa et le plus naturellement du monde, ils rejoignirent chacun leurs amis.

Et dire qu'elle pensait avoir tout vu durant sa longue carrière.

Draco avait prévenu Harry que cela risquait de se passer comme ça et il pensait être préparé. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un silence de mort tombait dans la grande salle à cause de lui. Mais ça ne changeait rien, ça le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il entendit Draco lui murmurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Il sentit ensuite les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes et il se dirigea vers sa table dans un état second.

Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione avant de se rendre compte que Ginny était en face de lui.

« Oh non » pensa-t-il. Elle semblait surprise et embarrassée.

« Hum alors comme ça tu sors avec Malefoy ? »

Harry aurait juré que la salle entière avait fait un mouvement pour mieux entendre.

« Heu oui, en effet. »

Il n'osa pas regarder son ancienne petite amie et trouva le contenu son assiette absolument passionnant d'un coup. Il savait que Ginny avait toujours gardé le secret espoir qu'ils se remettraient ensemble et Harry n'avait pas osé revenir sur le sujet.

« Eh bien c'est un peu surprenant. »

Au vu de l'effervescence parmi les autres élèves, surprenant était un doux euphémisme.

« J'espère que vous serez bien ensemble. »

Ginny tenta un pauvre sourire avant de retourner à son assiette. Harry se sentait mal pour elle et il pouvait sentir le regard accusateur de Ron sur lui ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Il passa le reste du repas à chipoter dans sa nourriture.

Après le dîner, Harry informa les autres de son intention de rejoindre Draco et ses amis près du lac pour profiter du beau temps et leur proposa de l'accompagner. Au vu de son regard légèrement paniqué, Hermione comprit que Harry n'était pas rassuré par le fait de se retrouver avec tous ces Serpentards et elle accepta rapidement. Seamus et Dean, poussés par la curiosité, décidèrent aussi de venir. Neville annonça qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard avec Luna.

Quand Harry se tourna vers Ron, celui-ci répondit qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque et partit rapidement. Le brun le regarda s'éloigner, plus déçu qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Tu le connais, il est borné comme pas possible mais ça lui passera. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Pansy fut la première à remarquer le groupe qui se dirigeait vers eux. Voyant son visage se faire moins joyeux et son regard fixe, les autres Serpentards tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui dérangeait la jeune fille. Le visage de Draco lui, au contraire de celui de son amie, s'illumina.

Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à ses autres camarades qui ne semblaient pas plus emballés que ça non plus.

Harry, en arrivant salua toute la petite bande tandis que ses amis restaient prudemment en retrait.

Draco lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui et se déplaça pour laisser de la place aux trois autres Gryffondors. Théo remarquant que les autres verts et argents ne bougeaient pas, se décala lui aussi, bousculant Blaise au passage qui paraissait bien trop calme pour être honnête. Le noir grogna mais fini par se bouger aussi.

Quand tout le monde fut installé en cercle, un silence gênant s'installa. Les Gryffondors ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire et les Serpentards n'ayant manifestement pas envie d'engager la conversation.

La situation se débloqua grâce à l'aide inattendue de Goyle qui proposa des bonbons à tout le monde.

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion et Seamus sur les bonbons.

Celui-ci se lamenta sur le fait que la prochaine sortie pour le Pré-au-lard était dans seulement deux semaines et qu'il avait déjà vidé tout son stock de sucreries. Il s'attira ainsi immédiatement la sympathie de Grégory et ils commencèrent une discussion animée sur les différentes friandises existantes.

Théo, profitant de la brèche qui s'était ouverte entre les deux groupes, se tourna vers Hermione pour débuter une conversation sur le cours des runes anciennes qu'ils partageaient. Draco, qui suivait lui aussi le cours, se mêla bientôt à la discussion.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite, n'ayant pas cette matière, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il se disait. Son attention était plutôt attirée par Blaise et Pansy qui parlaient à voix basse de leur côté. Le survivant s'inquiétait un peu de ce que pensaient vraiment les amis de Draco. Celui-ci avait beau lui affirmer qu'ils le soutenaient, Harry n'en était pas si sûr. Si les Zabini n'avaient pas pris part à la guerre, les Parkinson eux, n'avaient jamais caché leur dégout pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe…

Son regard se tourna alors vers Grégory Goyle. Son amant lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait jamais été pour la guerre et que la mort de son ami Crabbe l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il était devenu distant et silencieux mais grâce au soutien de ses amis, il semblait remonter la pente. Harry tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce que se disaient les deux garçons.

« Et donc après ça, Monsieur Flume a accepté de me prendre à l'essai après mes études. Si ça se passe bien je pourrais devenir son partenaire dans la boutique. » Expliqua Goyle.

Harry se pencha vers Draco et chuchota ;

« Qui est Flume ? »

« C'est le propriétaire de Honeydukes. Grégory voudrait travailler avec lui et fabriquer de nouveaux bonbons, c'est sa passion. »

Harry fut impressionné que Grégory ait déjà préparé son avenir après Poudlard. Lui n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Ça a l'air cool dis donc, dit Seamus. Personnellement j'aimerais bien me spécialiser dans la pyrotechnie mais je ne sais pas très bien quels sont les débouchés. Mais Dean et moi, on se prendra un appartement près de l'université en tout cas. Pré-au-lard me manquera. »

« Dean et toi allez vivre ensemble ? » Demanda Hermione surprise.

« Oui, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et on aimerait bien avoir un endroit à nous l'an prochain. » Répondit Dean en rougissant. Seamus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ajouta ;

« Et comme Dean est certain d'aller à l'université et bien autant habiter pas loin. Et toi Hermione qu'est-ce que tu penses faire l'an prochain ? »

« J'aimerais faire du droit. Il y a plein de vieilles lois encore en vigueur alors qu'elles sont dépassées et qui sont discriminantes pour certaines races ou sorciers. »

Harry se douta que son amie faisait référence aux elfes de maisons mais aussi à Remus, loup garou de son état.

« C'est très noble de ta part mais je peux te dire que ce ne sera pas facile, » s'exclama Théo. « Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire quelques choses de plus simple ? Tu es très douée au cours de Runes. »

Hermione sourit sous le compliment mais rétorqua ;

« Je n'aime pas la facilité. Et Draco est bien plus doué que moi en Rune. »

« C'est vrai. On dirait parfois que tu as un sixième sens pour ces choses-là Draco. »

« N'exagère pas Théo. Disons que c'est une matière qui m'intéresse vraiment. »

« Tu vas te spécialiser là-dedans ? » Demanda la Gryffondor.

« J'y pense de plus en plus oui. »

« L'université de Londres est pas mal cependant on dit que la meilleure école spécialisée dans les runes se trouve à Prague mais ce n'est pas tout près. »

Draco jeta un regard à Harry mais celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir à l'information que la brunette venait de lâcher.

« En effet. Mais on n'y est pas encore, plein de choses peuvent se passer d'ici là. Essayons déjà de réussir nos Aspic. »

Hermione pensa que « plein de choses » se rapportaient sûrement à lui et Harry. Et si Draco ne se prononçait pas maintenant, c'était peut-être qu'à l'instar de Dean et Seamus, le blond espérait qu'Harry et lui emménagent ensemble. Hermione sourit en pensant que dégourdi comme son ami l'était, il lui faudrait un moment pour y penser aussi.

Neville arriva à ce moment-là, accompagné de Luna. Il ne parut pas plus impressionné que ça par la bande de Serpentards et salua tout le monde.

« Tient Neville, on parlait justement de ce qu'on fera plus tard. » Lança Seamus.

« Pour moi, ce sera la botanique sans aucun doute. »

« Tu es doué avec les plantes ? »

Il eut un instant de flottement durant lequel tout le monde jeta un regard étonné à Pansy. Même Draco fut surpris qu'elle s'adresse directement à un Gryffondor. La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'attention soudaine qu'on lui portait et Hermione brisa le silence avant que celui-ci ne soit trop gênant.

« Neville est vraiment un génie en botanique. Madame Chourave dit que c'est l'un des étudiants les plus talentueux qu'elle ait vu. »

« En effet je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Les plantes t'intéressent aussi ? »

« Pas exactement mais plus tard j'aimerais ouvrir une entreprise de produits de cosmétiques. »

Blaise ricana et Pansy lui envoya son coude dans les côtes en ajoutant ;

« Et donc je vais avoir besoin de connaître les plantes et leurs propriétés. »

« Dans ce cas je te conseille de t'adresser aussi à un herboriste. Madame Chourave a quelques contacts je crois. »

Pansy fit un signe de tête en remerciement et se plongea dans ses pensées. Harry soupira fortement et se coucha dans l'herbe. Son amant s'allongea à ses côtés et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir déjà une idée de ce qu'il va faire plus tard alors que moi je suis encore dans le flou. »

« Tu sais Blaise non plus ne sait pas quoi faire, il pense surtout à dilapider l'héritage familiale en faisant le tour du monde. » Rigola Draco. « Tu n'avais pas comme projet de faire Auror ? »

« Au début si mais après la guerre, ça semblait moins excitant. J'aimerais faire quelque chose de plus joyeux. »

« Ton complexe de héros aurait-il enfin disparu ? »

Harry lui tira la langue et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser.

« Hé il y a des chambres pour ça. »

Draco jeta un regard noir à Blaise et répliqua ;

« Tu as raison mon bon Blaise. Viens Harry, allons trouver une chambre. »

Zabini faillit s'étouffer et le survivant rougit furieusement et tenta de balbutier quelque chose que personne ne comprit avant d'être finalement emporté par son petit ami.

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'école, Harry reprit contenance et fit savoir à Draco qu'il n'appréciait pas trop que leur vie privée soit affichée devant leurs amis.

« J'ai simplement sauté sur l'occasion que Blaise m'offrirait pour laisser nos amis entre eux. Je pense que ça pourrait nous être bénéfique s'ils s'apprécient plus que juste parce que toi et moi sortons ensemble. »

Le brun maugréa quelques mots bien vite interrompu par le blond qui le poussa contre un mur pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Harry crut entendre des acclamations étouffées qui suggéraient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait royalement.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Les jours avaient passés et entre les deux groupes antagonistes que formaient les Serpentards et les Gryffondors commençaient à se former certains liens d'amitié.

Hermione avait enfin trouvé un esprit à sa mesure en la présence de Théodore. Pansy ne cessait d'harceler Neville sur les herbes et autres fleurs. Elle prenait beaucoup de notes et ses amis ne l'avaient plus vue aussi motivée par quelque chose depuis longtemps. Le garçon était quant à lui ravi de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un. Seamus et Grég s'étaient lancés dans un débat sur les cinq meilleurs bonbons existants qui selon l'avis d'Harry, n'aurait jamais de fin. Blaise, sur l'insistance de Théo avait fini par de temps en temps participer aux conversations. Depuis un certain épisode, Harry lui préférait rester loin du noir.

**Quelques jours plus tôt.**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs quand il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et le tirer dans une salle de classe vide. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était son blond qui lui faisait une surprise mais quand il se retrouva face à face avec Blaise Zabini, il se dit que les prochaines minutes risqueraient d'être bien moins agréables qu'il l'imaginait.

« Écoute-moi bien Potter parce que je déteste me répéter. Je veux bien faire ami-ami avec toi et ta bande de Gryffondors mais s'il devait arriver que tu fasses du mal à Draco, je te le ferais amèrement regretter. Pour lui c'est du sérieux alors ne t'avises pas de jouer avec. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Si Harry n'avait pas déjà affronté un seigneur des ténèbres, il aurait presque pu se sentir menacé. Il hocha la tête et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Zabini était parti. Le survivant avait préféré ne rien dire à Draco et depuis il gardait ses distances.

Si tout se passait plus ou moins bien, en évitant de parler de guerre, de Voldemort ou de pureté du sang et autres joyeusetés, il restait malheureusement toujours un grand absent. Ron Weasley n'avait pas semblé vouloir faire les efforts promis. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable car malgré le fait que c'est le rouquin qui désertait le plus souvent pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque, le brun pensait parfois que c'était lui qui avait tout gâché en sortant avec le blond. Hermione ne cessait de lui dire qu'il lui fallait un moment d'adaptation, en deux semaines il n'y avait pas eu le moindre changement. La brunette comptait néanmoins sur les vacances de Pâques qui débutaient pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son petit ami avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

Le samedi avait lieu, la tant attendue sortie au pré-au-lard et le dimanche les élèves qui rentraient chez eux partaient avec le Poudlard express. Draco avait prévu de ne partir qu'une semaine et de profiter de la seconde pour passer du temps avec Harry. Ce que celui-ci ne savait pas, c'est que Draco allait surtout profiter de cette semaine chez lui pour aller voir son père et lui annoncer sa relation avec Harry Potter. Il avait déjà averti sa mère par lettre et au lieu de recevoir la beuglante à laquelle il s'attendait, le blond eut un mot où Narcissa lui expliquait à demi-mots que le bonheur de son fils était plus important que le reste. Draco en avait été plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

La veille du départ, Harry vient dormir dans la chambre de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'ils seraient vraiment séparés pour quelques jours. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose cette nuit-là. Harry parce qu'il n'était pas un homme doué avec les mots et Draco parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ils préféraient passer par les actes et firent l'amour tendrement et passionnément. Draco aurait voulu dire à Harry à quel point il l'aimait mais il garda le silence.

Le jour du départ, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Harry accompagnèrent Draco sur le quai. Il promit à Hermione de lui ramener quelques livres de la bibliothèque des Malefoy et fit promettre à Blaise et Pansy qu'ils ne se chamailleraient pas trop pendant son absence. Il se jeta sur la boucha d'Harry pour lui dire au revoir comme il se devait et le brun rougit comme d'habitude. Blaise en profita pour faire une remarque sur le fait que décidément le rouge ne lui allait pas du tout au teint avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Pansy. Il commença alors un discours sur la violence féminine ce qui lui valut un deuxième coup de coude qui le fit enfin se taire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa une dernière fois son amant et sauta dans le train avant que les portes ne se referment. Il fit signe au petit groupe avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de sa vue.

Draco était content de revoir sa mère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur de se faire. Il se raisonna en pensant qu'une semaine était vite passée et qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer grand-chose pendant son absence. Harry lui, espérait profiter de cette semaine pour renouer un peu avec son meilleur ami afin et qu'il ne pense pas qu'il le délaissait pour sa relation avec le blond.

Quand Draco aperçu sa mère sur le quai de la gare, il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle et de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Peu habituée à des manifestations de tendresse en public, Narcissa comprit que son fils la remerciait pour sa lettre. Arrivés au manoir, ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon et Narcissa commença à interroger son fils sur les cours et ses camarades. Draco voyait avec amusement que sa mère tentait d'aborder le sujet de son petit ami de manière subtile mais sa gêne était plus que visible. Elle essayait de prendre le même air dégagé et sûre d'elle que lorsqu'elle avait dû lui expliquer comment on faisait les enfants. Après s'être enquise des nouvelles de tous ses amis, elle finit par se décider.

« Mon chéri, tu es arrivé à un âge où il est normal d'avoir des relations… heu… poussées avec ton ami et il y a certaines choses à savoir pour éviter de commettre des bêtises. »

Le Serpentard, voyant sur quel terrain glissant sa mère s'apprêtait à entrer, eut pitié d'elle et de lui surtout. Depuis longtemps, Blaise en avance sur lui, lui avait tout expliqué sur les préservatifs, maladies et positions sexuelles et d'autres choses plus perverses mais celles-là il préférait les oublier pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

« Mère, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, je prends déjà mes dispositions. »

Draco ne fut pas sûr que son visage soulagé était dû au fait que son fils se protège ou qu'elle venait d'échapper à une discussion gênante mais elle détourna bien vite la conversation pour passer à son magnifique jardin qui était sa fierté. Le blond sourit et l'écouta distraitement pendant que son esprit voyageait vers un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Le dit brun quant à lui était à la recherche d'un certain rouquin. Comme on était dimanche Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu se réfugier à la bibliothèque cette fois. Il avait fait le tour de Poudlard mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il devait bien y avoir un endroit auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Soudain Harry eut un éclair de génie et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Voyant quelqu'un dans le ciel, le Survivant prit un balai dans la réserve et monta rejoindre son ami. Arrivé dans les airs, le brun remarqua d'abord le visage renfrogné de Ron. Il soupira et songea que la discussion ne serait pas facile.

« Ron ! »

« Tiens, tu te souviens de mon existence ? »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, c'est toi qui m'évite depuis deux semaines. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais homophobe ! »

Harry savait très bien que c'était faux, mais il voulait faire réagir son ami. Ce qui réussit. Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux et rapprocha son balai de son ami.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Je m'en fiche que ce soit un garçon mais par Merlin Harry, Malefoy quoi ! Comment est-ce que tu peux faire confiance à ce type ? »

« J'ai appris à le connaître. Il n'est pas comme on pense. »

« Ah parce qu'il n'a pas de marque des ténèbres sur son bras peut-être ? Il n'a pas fait rentrer des mangemort dans Poudlard aussi ? »

« C'est le passé Ron, la guerre est finie. »

« Mais tu t'éloignes Harry. Tu es bien plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi. J'ai déjà perdu un frère, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre. »

« Voyons Ron tu ne me perdras jamais, on sera toujours amis. »

« Tu le jures ? Qu'importe les petits copains que tu auras, on sera toujours amis ? »

« Oui je te le jure ! »

Ronald et lui se serrèrent la main, heureux de se retrouver.

On était mardi et Draco Malefoy ne savait pas quoi porter. Aujourd'hui, il allait rendre visite à son père et il était assez anxieux. D'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'il allait le voir en prison et ensuite parce qu'il comptait lui annoncer sa relation avec Harry Potter.

Lucius Malefoy avait d'abord refusé toute visite, ne voulant pas que sa famille le voit dans cet état. Mais sa femme avait repoussé toutes idées de le laisser seul face à cette épreuve et aux Détraqueurs. Et l'homme avait dû finir par avouer que les visites mensuelles (c'est tout ce que Narcissa avait pu obtenir) étaient un rayon de lumière dans cette atmosphère glauque qui lui donnaient la force d'attendre sa libération.

Draco ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop sombre, son père en voyant déjà assez comme ça, mais pas non plus trop joyeux ce qui pourrait être déplacé. Sa mère, lassée de l'attendre, avait fini par choisir pour lui et l'avait amené de force dans la zone de transplanage.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, devant cette grande bâtisse lugubre. Le jeune Malefoy pouvait déjà sentir la présence des Détraqueurs et son moral chuter en conséquence. Il se concentra sur son père qu'il allait enfin revoir et avança dans l'entrée. Il se retient en voyant Lucius. Il avait maigri sans l'ombre d'un doute, son visage était creusé par la fatigue et la tristesse. Il avait perdu son air froid et ne retient pas son sourire quand sa femme se jeta dans ses bras. Le gardien claqua la langue et les deux époux se séparèrent. Draco les rejoignit et il s'assit à côté de sa mère, en face de son père. Au début il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il laissa sa mère faire la conversation.

En écoutant sa mère parler de futilités, il s'en rendit tout à coup compte que tout ceci faisait partie du rituel de ses parents. Sentir le corps de l'autre avant que le gardien n'intervienne. Le fait que sa mère soit la seule à parler. La plupart des choses qu'elle disait étaient sans intérêt et pourtant Lucius l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle était, avec ses paroles, le dernier lien avec la réalité du monde extérieur. Et il était évident que son mari n'aurait pas grand-chose à raconter qui ne soit fait de larmes, de désespoir et de cris dans la nuit. Draco aurait voulu pleurer mais il s'était juré de tenir jusqu'à la fin, pour son père.

Quand Narcissa eut fini, elle se tourna vers son fils et il comprit que c'était à lui de continuer. Alors Draco parla lui aussi de tout, de rien, de ses amis, des cours des professeurs, de ses notes… Puis petit à petit, le blond en arriva au sujet qui l'inquiétait tant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère pour se donner du courage et se jeta à l'eau.

« Père, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et c'est un garçon. »

La surprise de son père fut sans limites.

« Mais enfin Draco, tu n'as jamais montré ce genre de penchant. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais montré un penchant pour qui que ce soit il me semble. »

« C'est vrai mais j'ai toujours pensé que toi et miss Parkinson vous… »

« Pansy est juste une amie et le sera toujours. »

« Et bien je ne m'y attendais pas. Lucius se tourna vers sa femme qui lui sourit, signe que tout allait bien. Jure moi juste que ta mère et moi auront la joie d'avoir des petits enfants un jour. »

Son père était incorrigible, il voulait être sûr que le nom des Malefoy se perpétue. Comme si celui-ci avait lu dans les pensées de son fils, il ajouta ;

« Ne te trompe pas, Draco. Bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu aies un héritier mais avoir un enfant a été une des plus grandes joies que nous avons pu avoir et je sais que tes… heu… préférences pourraient rendre cela plus difficile. »

« Je souhaite aussi avoir des enfants donc n'ayez pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. » Sourit Draco.

« Et qui l'heureux élu ? Est-il à Serpentard ? »

Draco entendit distinctement sa mère retenir son souffle et lui-même sentit son cœur accélérer.

« Non il n'est pas à Serpentard… Père, il s'agit d'Harry Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

Si Lucius avait paru surpris par la première annonce, celle-ci le laissait complétement abasourdi. Et furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que les autres vont penser ! »

Draco réagit immédiatement face à l'attaque.

« Je m'en fiche des autres ! »

Narcissa fit signe au gardien qui avait bougé, de ne pas intervenir et demanda à Draco de patienter un peu dans le couloir.

« Mais mère… »

« Fais ce que je te dis Draco, j'aimerais parler un moment avec ton père, ajouta-t-elle doucement mais fermement. »

Draco capitula et s'en remit à sa mère. Dans le couloir, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce mais parfois quand l'un des deux élevait la voix, il pouvait entendre des sons étouffés comme « fils unique », « bonheur » et d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Il fallut bien une demi-heure pour que sa mère vienne le rechercher et c'est avec un nœud dans l'estomac qu'il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce. Le visage de son père était fermé et si sa colère ne semblait pas avoir disparu, elle avait sensiblement diminué.

« Écoute Draco, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser de m'être emporté. Après discussion avec ta mère, je comprends que ton bonheur devrait être ma première préoccupation. Et si tu penses qu'il est avec Potter… Pourquoi pas. Il a déjà montré de la valeur en aidant notre famille. »

Le jeune Malefoy voyait bien que ces mots coûtaient beaucoup à son père et il préférait ne pas penser à ce que sa mère avait dû faire pour qu'il les lui dise.

« Merci Père. Je sais que vous devez être déçu que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de notre rang mais je vous promets que Harry vaut plus que vous ne le pensez. »

« Je suppose que si tu nous en parles c'est que c'est sérieux et que je ne peux pas espérer que ce soit un béguin de passage. » Soupira Lucius.

« Lucius ! » siffla Narcissa.

« Je plaisante, ma chérie. » Il se tourna vers son fils. « Je… Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur ta mère et moi quoi qu'il arrive mais… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que c'est lui qui tu as choisi. »

Draco sourit à son père. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant.

Harry, de son côté, avait lui aussi eu une sérieuse discussion mais elle ne tournait pas exactement comme celle entre Draco et son père.

**À suivre…**

**Et voilà le deuxiéme chapitre, j'epsère qu'il vous a plu ^^. Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews :)  
**

**A bientôt !  
**

**Mellya  
**


	3. La chute

**Détours**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La chute**

* * *

_« On biaise, on s'arrange, on a notre petite lâcheté dans les pattes comme un animal familier. On la caresse, on la dresse, on s'y attache. C'est la vie. II y a les courageux et puis ceux qui s'accommodent. C'est tellement moins fatigant de s'accommoder... »_ Anna Gavalda

Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir mis de la distance entre eux, Ron avait invité Harry à boire un verre « entre hommes » dans la salle sur demande. Neville, Dean et Thomas étaient là aussi et le Survivant passait une excellente soirée, inconscient du danger qui le guettait.

Au contact de la guerre et d'Hermione sûrement, Ron Weasley avait fini par apprendre que patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. Il savait que s'il expliquait au brun de but en blanc pourquoi être avec la fouine était la pire idée qu'il ait eue, son ami ne l'écouterait pas. Le rouquin alors avait décidé de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éloigner ce fils de Mangemort et sauver Harry d'une situation qui, il en était sûr, ne pourrait rien lui apporter de bon. Malefoy devait certainement profiter de la notoriété du Survivant pour redorer son nom. Mais foi de Weasley, il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver !

Ça avait commencé doucement presque insidieusement. Ron avait fait une remarque sur les Serpentards et Harry avait voulu dire quelque chose mais son ami l'avait vite interrompu pour lui dire d'un air tragique qu'on n'allait pas lui enlever le plaisir de dire du mal de ces serpents maintenant qu'il était en couple avec l'un deux. Dean et Seamus avaient ri alors le Survivant s'était tut. Après tout c'était vrai, Ron ne faisait rien de mal n'est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain, après avoir dessoulé de la veille et que Hermione leur ait fait un sermon sur les dangers de l'alcool, le rouquin avait proposé à Harry qu'ils fassent du vrai camping entre amis pendant les grandes vacances, avant de rentrer dans la vie d'adulte. La jeune fille était étonnée que son petit copain propose cela et Ron avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas rester traumatisé par leur seule expérience qu'ils avaient d'un voyage à trois. La chasse aux Horcruxes n'ayant pas été ce qu'on pouvait appeler une partie de plaisir. Harry avait trouvé l'idée très bonne et même Hermione semblait emballée. Mais il fallait bien sûr que ça n'empiète pas sur les cours anticipés qu'elle avait pris pour se préparer à l'université. Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel mais en souriant. Puis la brunette avait froncé les sourcils et avait demandé ce qu'il en était pour Draco.

« Je pensais qu'on ferait ça juste nous trois. Le trio inséparable quoi ! »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire quelque chose mais Ginny l'appela à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Profitant que sa copine s'était éloignée, Ron ajouta :

« Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que le camping soit du goût de ton aristocrate. Et sans vouloir te vexer, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer d'ici là. Je veux dire, mec, faut profiter de la vie surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on mérite bien de s'amuser un peu. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

« Je ne pense pas que Hermione te laisse t'amuser comme tu dis, » répondit Harry en riant.

« Ah mais c'est différent. Hermione, c'est la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai besoin que d'elle. »

Harry sourit, heureux pour son ami. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que Ron avait sous-entendu que Draco n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Harry chassa cette pensée, se disant qu'il était trop jeune pour déjà parler « d'homme de sa vie ».

Après ça, Ron organisa toutes sortes d'activités pendant la semaine. Ça allait du Quidditch au concours de bataille explosive en passant par des sorties au Pré-au-lard. Harry se pensait que Ron voulait tout simplement rattraper le temps perdu, mais en réalité, le Gryffondor avait un plan. Il fallait occuper son ami le plus possible, ainsi il ne penserait pas à son Serpentard. Et pour être certain de ne croiser aucun ami de Malefoy, Ron se servait de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Et il fallait dire que ça marchait plutôt bien. Dès que le rouquin voyait que son ami se perdait dans ses pensées, il accaparait son attention et Harry, qui n'était plus habitué à autant d'agitation, s'endormait rapidement le soir.

**ooo**

De son côté, Draco s'ennuyait quelque peu. Au bout de trois jours, il avait fini ses devoirs et il tentait maintenant de fouiller la bibliothèque familiale à la recherche de livres pour Hermione et d'autre sur les Runes. Il avait parlé avec sa mère de son avenir et elle l'avait soutenu dans son envie d'étudier les Runes anciennes et l'avait poussé à s'inscrire à l'école de Prague. Après tout elle voulait le meilleur pour son fils. Bien sûr le blond avait avancé le fait que transplaner matin et soir allait être très fatigant mais sa mère avait argumenté qu'il pourrait toujours voir ses amis les week-ends. Son fils avait eu l'air mitigé et elle avait bien compris qu'il pensait à Potter. Narcissa avait sourit et lui avait dit :

« Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, la distance ce n'est rien. »

Draco avait regardé sa mère et comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas que de lui.

Maintenant Draco était dans son lit et Harry lui manquait horriblement. En plus cet abruti ne lui avait envoyé aucune lettre. Bon en même temps lui non plus. Et ils ne s'étaient pas promis de s'écrire. Et une semaine c'est vite passé. Mais quand même. Le blond se retourna dans son lit, agacé par toutes ces pensées. Il se faisait vraiment l'impression d'une midinette… Bon sang pourquoi il ne lui envoyait pas de lettre ?

**Fin de la semaine**

La semaine avait fini par se terminer pour le plus grand soulagement des santés mentales de chacun. Draco allait enfin revoir son amant, Ron commençait à être à court d'idée et Harry pourrait enfin se reposer.

Sur le quai de la gare, Harry trépignait d'impatience pendant que le rouquin et Hermione se disaient au revoir. Celle-ci retournait pendant une semaine chez ses parents qui étaient rentrés d'un voyage en amoureux.

Ne voulant pas se montrer trop amou…. Attaché à Draco devant ses amis, il attendit sagement son blond au lieu de courir vers lui. Le Serpentard s'en fichait royalement (sans compter le plaisir de faire chier Weasley) et courut dans les bras de Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement). Après quoi il salua Weasley qui lui répondit par un grognement et passa à Hermione les livres qu'il avait rétrécis pour plus de facilité.

Quand le train fut parti, Harry fit comprendre à Ron qu'il allait aider Draco à ranger ses affaires (ou pas). Au grand étonnement du blond, Ron sourit à son ami en lui disant qu'ils se rejoindraient pour le dîner. Se pourrait-il que la belette ait enfin décidé de faire des efforts ?

Quelques instants plus tard, à peine arrivés dans la chambre du Serpentard, celui-ci se jeta sur son compagnon.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« À moi aussi, » répondit Harry.

Puis ils firent l'amour autant qu'ils purent. Quand enfin ils s'écroulèrent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Draco murmura :

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Le Survivant sentit son cœur accélérer. Oh par Merlin, Draco venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! C'est la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Vite il était supposé répondre quelque chose non.

« Moi… moi aussi Draco, » bégaya-t-il

Ça y est, c'était du sérieux maintenant. On ne se disait pas je t'aime comme ça, c'était quelque chose d'important. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt pour ça ?

Les congés de Pâques s'étaient écoulés plus ou moins paisiblement jusqu'à la rentrée. On était lundi matin et Harry, mal réveillé, trempait ses tartines dans son café et tentait de ne pas se rendormir dans son assiette. Puis les hiboux du matin arrivèrent avec le courrier et comme chaque matin, Hermione ouvrit la gazette des sorciers avant de pousser un cri. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son amie en même temps que Ron de l'autre côté. En voyant la photo de lui et Draco s'embrassant en première page du journal, le Survivant fut on ne peut plus réveillé. Et furieux.

« Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il arracha le journal des mains de son amie qui voulut protester mais elle y renonça vite en voyant l'expression d'Harry. Elle tenta alors de lire pardessus son épaule. Comme la jeune fille s'en doutait, l'article n'était pas très élogieux pour Draco. Le journaliste sous entendait même que Draco se servait d'Harry pour faire libérer son père plus vite que prévu. Il parlait aussi de l'influence désastreuse que pourrait avoir Malefoy sur le héros du monde sorcier et terminait en réclamant qu'une enquête soit ouverte pour savoir si le survivant n'était pas sous la contrainte d'un quelconque sortilège.

« Ah les enfoirés, » siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

Elle jeta un regard vers Draco et le vit partir prestement le journal serré dans son poing.

« Harry ? » appela la jeune fille

« Quoi ? »

Elle fit la moue devant l'agressivité de son ami et il s'excusa bien vite.

« Tu devrais aller voir Draco. »

Son ami cligna des yeux et regarda la place vide de son petit-ami.

« Il doit vraiment se sentir mal en ce moment, » ajouta Hermione. « Ils viennent de le trainer dans la boue de façon honteuse. Je pense qu'il a besoin de toi là maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête et courut après le blond. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le rattraper et il l'aperçut enfin au détour d'un couloir.

« Draco attends-moi ! »

Celui-ci plia net mais ne se retourna pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le survivant pu voir les dégâts que l'article avait provoqués sur le blond. Celui-ci semblait vraiment bouleversé.

« Ecoute, c'est des conneries tout ça. Tu ne dois pas y prêter attention. »

Draco continua à marcher vers sa chambre tandis qu'il parlait.

« Des conneries mais est-ce que tu rends compte de ce qu'ils écrivent sur moi ! On me juge encore comme un Malefoy, ils s'en fichent de qui je suis. Ce gars insinue que j'aurai pu te lancer un sortilège, tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est grave de dire un truc pareil. Je vais leur envoyer une beuglante dont ils se souviendront. Termina-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa pièce. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne ferais que leur donner une attention qu'ils ne méritent pas. Ils ont déjà écrit des choses bien pires sur moi. Laisse tomber. Avec eux il vaut mieux laisser couler, ils finiront par se lasser comme à chaque fois. »

« Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire de ne rien faire et de laisser cette bande de pourritures m'insulter. Et que toi tu ne vas même pas me défendre ! »

« Hé inutile d'être agressif avec moi ! Et ce n'est pas que je ne vais pas te défendre, c'est que ça ne changerait rien. Crois-en ma longue expérience avec les médias. Plus tu essaies de faire quelque chose, plus ils en profitent. Demande à Hermione, elle te dira pareil que moi. »

Draco sembla enfin se calmer et s'assit à son bureau.

« J'espère que tu as raison. Mais ça me tue qu'ils aient encore une telle image de moi après ce que ma mère et moi avons fait. Ils ne retiennent que le nom des Malefoy, c'est tout. »

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. »

Harry embrassa son amant puis ils dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs. Suite à ça les choses changèrent quelque peu à Poudlard. Si les élèves avaient paru enfin accepter le couple, après les articles, ils régressèrent au point que Draco entendait toujours des chuchotements quand il était dans les couloirs et il pouvait même entendre certaines remarques cruelles. La plupart du temps, ses amis étaient là pour le défendre mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment de la peine, c'est que Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

En réalité, celui-ci avait demandé conseil à Ron et le rouquin lui avait répondu que Malefoy n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse et qu'il devait trouver vexant que Harry pense qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul. Les jours avaient continué de passer jusqu'au mois de mai et à l'implacable planning d'étude d'Hermione.

Et à la première dispute du couple.

Draco rentra en colère dans sa chambre et ferma rageusement la porte avant que quelques secondes plus tard Harry ne vienne l'ouvrir.

« Tu ne pouvais pas marcher moins vite, j'ai dû courir pour te rattraper, » souffla Harry.

Devant le mutisme de son amant, le brun demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond fut tenté un instant de répondre « rien » mais il doutait d'être très convaincant alors il dit :

« Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. »

« Quoi ? La remarque de Ron ? Oh allez c'est juste pour rire, tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère pour si peu. »

« Eh bien moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. »

« Il ne pensait pas à mal j'en suis sûr. »

« Je suis sûr du contraire. Tu n'as pas encore remarqué qu'il ne fait ce genre de réflexion que quand Hermione n'est pas là ? »

« Tu exagères Draco, on parle de mon meilleur ami là. »

« Oh bien sûr c'est moi qui exagère. Tu défends toujours les autres mais jamais moi ! Depuis cet article dans la gazette, les gens sont soupçonneux à mon égard voire carrément désagréables. Et toi tu ne fais rien ! »

« Je pensais que tu serais vexé si je te défendais tout le temps et que tu préfèrerais te débrouiller sans moi. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de me défendre, il s'agit de me soutenir. C'est ce qu'on fait dans un couple ! J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas compter sur toi… »

Plus tard dans la nuit après que la discussion se soit calmée et que Draco se soit endormi, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il faisait décidément tout de travers. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas très bien Draco ni ce que celui-ci voulait. Le brun soupira en pensant que c'était bien compliqué un couple.

Les choses semblèrent aller mieux ensuite et Draco avait décidé d'oublier cet incident. Ron ne faisait plus (trop) de réflexions désagréables et le blond avait appris à faire avec les chuchotements sur son passage.

Puis étaient arrivés les sept mois du couple. Pour l'occasion, Le Serpentard avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau à son amant. Et au grand désespoir de Pansy, Blaise et Théo, il n'avait pas d'idée. La jeune fille sentait poindre un mal de crâne et elle détestait ça. Il fallait dire que jusqu'à présent entre les propositions de Blaise, un aller simple pour Bangkok et celle de Théo, un livre sur comment dresser un aristocrate, n'étaient pas franchement brillantes.

« Oh bon sang, offre-lui un bijou Draco ! » souffla la jeune fille désespérée.

« Mais oui, je suis sûr que des boucles d'oreilles lui iront très bien ! » s'enthousiasma Blaise.

La Serpentard tenta de frapper son ami mais celui-ci l'avait vu venir et s'esquiva bien vite.

« Je parlais plutôt d'une gourmette, imbécile. »

« C'est pas bête ça, ça pourrait lui plaire si ce n'est pas trop clinquant, » sourit Draco.

Pansy le regarda plein d'espoir pensant leur calvaire enfin terminé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire graver dessus ? »

Elle gémit de douleur. Par Merlin, pourquoi la punissait-on aussi durement ?

**ooo**

Après moult hésitations, Draco avait simplement fait graver leurs deux noms en dessous. Draco attendit le soir pour souhaiter à Harry leur anniversaire et lui offrir son cadeau.

« C'est pour toi, Harry. »

Le brun prit la petite boite et l'ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Oh Non, il avait complétement oublié. Il cacha son trouble en remerciant son amant. Il était vraiment touché que le blond lui offre quelque chose, il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de cadeaux dans sa vie.

« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui montre à quel point je tiens à toi. Je sais que tu as encore un peu de mal pour dire certaines choses. Mais je tenais à te dire que… Je t'aime vraiment. Et que j'espère qu'on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble. »

Pour la première fois le Gryffondor put voir son petit-ami rougir ce qu'il trouva vraiment mignon. Et excitant. Par contre il dû avouer, honteux, que lui n'avait rien acheté. Draco sourit d'un air carnassier en lui disant qu'il avait pleins d'idées pour que le Gryffondor se fasse pardonner.

Le lendemain, comme le couple était en retard, ils durent sauter le petit déjeuner et ils coururent directement au premier cours de la journée, c'est-à-dire potion. Heureusement leur professeur semblait légèrement en retard lui aussi et leurs camarades attendaient devant la porte. Dean fut le premier à voir un reflet brillant au poignet d'Harry et il lui prit vivement le bras.

« Oh Harry c'est magnifique, qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est ? »

« C'est Draco qui me l'a offert pour notre anniversaire, » répondit-il en rougissant.

« Vous vous faîtes déjà des cadeaux ? C'est trop mignon, » réagit Hermione pendant que Blaise faisait semblant de vomir dans son dos.

« Pourquoi déjà ? Il y a une date limite ? » demanda Draco, un peu surpris.

« Oh non, à trois mois c'est bon aussi mais moi j'ai dû attendre six mois que Ron se décide à faire quelque chose, » ajouta la jeune fille sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils du Serpentard.

« Mais tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas important les cadeaux, » se défendit son petit-ami.

« Et tu m'as cru » souffla la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy ricana mais Blaise et Théo se jetèrent un regard étrange. Draco voulu répliquer cependant le professeur arriva à ce moment précis un peu essoufflé. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et il sût à son air qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer l'explication.

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi, chambre de Draco**

« Tu as dit quoi ? »

« Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Essaye de comprendre. Ron m'en aurait voulu à mort si je lui avais répondu six mois. »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne t'en veux pas moi, là maintenant ? »

« Ecoute ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait de mal à personne. »

« Eh bien si figure-toi, ça m'en fait à moi. Tu n'as pas seulement menti à tes amis mais à moi aussi. Si au moins tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais tu as fait ça derrière mon dos en espérant que je ne le découvre pas ! »

« Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, je n'ai juste pas pensé que c'était important. »

« Mais tu n'es pas désolé de faire croire à tes amis que nous ça fait juste trois mois qu'on sort ensemble. Comme si ce n'était pas important nous deux. »

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Weasley le pense. »

« Tu es un peu paranoïaque avec Ron quand même. »

« C'est toi qui minimises toujours ce qu'il fait. Regarde les choses en face. Je peux parler des heures avec Hermione, j'aide Neville en Potions, je m'entends bien avec Dean et quand Seamus ne parle pas bonbons avec Grégory, nous parlons de pyrotechnie. Je réussis même à avoir des sortes de conversations avec Luna. »

« Toi et Ron n'avez rien en commun, ça arrive. »

« C'est faux nous avons quelque chose en commun, » répondit sérieusement Draco.

« Ah bon quoi ? » fit Harry étonné.

« Toi, » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le brun serra son compagnon contre lui et le blond soupira.

« Promets-moi que tu leur diras la vérité. »

« D'accord mais après les examens. Ron va nous faire une crise en l'apprenant et Hermione me tuera si je perturbe son planning d'études. »

« Tu n'en as pas marre de tout faire en fonction de tes amis ? »

« Tu as déjà vu quand Hermione est en colère, tu as vraiment envie de revivre ça ? »

« Mouais, tu as peut-être raison… »

Après ça, il devient difficile pour le couple de se voir, les révisions et la pression que les professeurs leur mettaient, accaparaient tout leur temps. Ils leur restaient néanmoins les nuits même si Harry ne venait pas aussi souvent que Draco l'aurait souhaité.

Harry, suite aux examens, réfléchissait de plus en plus à son avenir. Seul dans son lit, il cogitait. Il pourrait s'installer au square Grimmaurd et profiter des vacances pour retaper la maison et surtout refaire la décoration. Puis il y avait ce voyage que Ron avait proposé. Ne sachant toujours pas quel métier faire, il pourrait toujours commencer par s'inscrire à l'école des Aurors, il verrait bien comment les choses se passeraient. Il était jeune après tout, 18 ans à peine, il avait le temps de se décider.

Et Draco… Il caressa la gourmette qui ne le quittait plus. Ils avaient eu un début de conversation sérieuse sur leur après Poudlard. Il savait que celui-ci désirait aller à l'école de Runes à Prague et il lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient les week-ends ou que si Auror ne lui plaisait pas il pouvait venir vivre avec lui. Harry avait un peu paniqué à cette idée et avait hoché la tête avant de changer de sujet. Mais à vrai dire il n'en avait pas très envie. Il avait envie d'une maison à lui tout seul. Il avait toujours vécu avec des gens, d'abord chez les Dursley où il n'avait pas franchement été le bienvenu puis ici à Poudlard où il partageait sa chambre avec d'autres garçons. Il avait envie d'un endroit où il n'aurait de compte à rendre à personne. Les paroles de Ron tournaient dans sa tête. _Profite de la vie_. _On mérite bien de s'amuser_. Plus ses réflexions avançaient, plus le brun se rendait compte que Draco n'y avait pas autant de place qu'il aurait dû. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait Draco et il se sentait bien près de lui mais il n'était pas sûr que la vie qu'il aurait avec Draco était ce qu'il voulait...

**ooo**

Les examens avaient fini par pointer le bout de leur nez au grand désarroi de la majorité des élèves sauf des Serdaigles et de Hermione. Draco mettait l'éloignement d'Harry que le compte de son implication dans son travail et il devait avouer que lui-même n'avait plus un seul moment de libre. Mais il se consolait en pensant qu'après tout ça, il pourrait retrouver son amant.

« Fini, on a fini les gars ! J'ai cru que je ne survivrais jamais à ces examens. »

« Pas la peine de nous crever les tympans Seamus, » grommela Ron.

« Dans une semaine, on sera diplômés et à nous les vacances. Si c'est pas magnifique. »

Dean soupira, amusé face à l'enthousiasme de son petit-ami.

« Si on a réussi, ne vas pas trop vite. »

« Oh Hermione, on sait tous que tu as réussis, sûrement avec la grande distinction. Et vu le programme tyrannique – oui tyrannique, ne proteste pas - que tu nous as obligé à suivre, je peux dire sans me tromper qu'on l'a déjà dans la poche notre diplôme, » s'exclama l'irlandais.

« On devrait faire une fête pour célébrer ça. »

« Ce sont des paroles d'une grande sagesse, Neville. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée. Attendez-moi, je reviens ! » dit-il en soulevant sa cape et en partant Merlin seul savait où.

Harry pouffa devant l'air théâtral que son ami prenait. Les examens avaient dû griller ce qu'il restait du cerveau de Seamus. Quand celui-ci revient quelques instants plus tard avec un air assez malicieux, il dit :

« Je n'aurais que trois mots à vous dire les gars. Demain, Salle-sur-demande et Whiskey-pur-feu. »

**Le lendemain soir…**

Hermione avait bien tenté de protester mais elle avait dû s'effacer devant l'écrasante majorité de ceux qui étaient pour la fête de Seamus. Celui-ci qui avait grandement sympathisé avec Grégory, avait invité les Serpentards à la grande déception de Ron. Néanmoins un regard noir de sa petite-amie avait suffi à le faire taire et quelques verres plus tard, la présence des verts et argents ne semblait plus lui poser autant de problèmes que ça. Harry était incapable de dire ou l'Irlandais avait trouvé autant d'alcool et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. Et grâce à la radio ensorcelée de Dean, ils avaient même de la musique.

Le brun laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Luna apprenait à danser à une Hermione particulièrement pompette et il regretta fortement de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Seamus roulait de grosses pelles à Dean qui tentait de le contenir et de garder les mains baladeuses de l'autre en place. Ce qui de l'avis de Harry était perdu d'avance. Au grand étonnement du Gryffondor, il vit ensuite Pansy et Ginny dans une conversation passionnée. Puis il sentit un poids s'assoir sur ses jambes.

« Ah ah je te tiens enfin. »

Draco Malefoy s'assit avec toute l'élégance que l'alcool lui permettait sur son amant. C'est-à-dire qu'il s'affala plus qu'autre chose.

« On peut dire que Seamus sait organiser une fête de fin d'année. »

« Tu as bu combien de verres au juste ? »

« Ouf, j'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps. »

« Et moi qui pensais que les aristocrates étaient entrainés à bien tenir l'alcool, » le taquina Harry.

Draco pour le faire taire, l'embrassa. Il fit passer ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa la peau du Survivant. Il sourit en sentant le corps de l'autre déjà réagir.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu être seuls tous les deux… Si on allait dans ma chambre rattraper le temps perdu ? proposa-t-il en se frottant légèrement contre son amant. »

Le ton suggestif du blond fit déglutir le Gryffondor.

« Ça me semble être une très bonne idée. »

Au moment où ils allaient s'esquiver, Ron apparut pour prendre Harry à part.

« Attends, je voudrais te parler de notre voyage. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre demain Weasley, on a des choses de prévues. »

« Tes ardeurs de pervers peuvent aussi attendre non ? » cingla le rouquin.

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton, Weasley ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un ancien Mangemort dont le père croupi en prison ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort et je te défends de parler de mon père ! »

« RONALD WEASLEY »

Harry n'aurait jamais cru ça possible mais il était sûr que la salle venait de trembler et que Ron venait de se ratatiner sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler comme ça ! Tu vas présenter tes excuses à Draco immédiatement ! »

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé… »

Le brun se tourna vers son Serpentard pour voir que celui-ci était sorti de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre se doutant qu'il avait dû s'y rendre. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se décida à rentrer quand même. Comme la pièce était plongée dans le noir, il fallut un moment à Harry pour voir la forme assise sur le sofa.

« Draco ? »

Celui-ci ne réagit pas mais le Survivant put voir qu'il avait laissé quelques larmes lui échapper.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Il avait bu et Hermione est entrain de lui parler… »

« À quel moment tu comptais réagir ? » l'interrompit le blond.

« Heu quoi… ? »

« À quel moment tu comptais me défendre et dire à ton ami de se taire et qu'il avait tort ? »

« Eh bien… Je… Heu. »

« Regarde-toi, tu arrives et la première chose que tu fais, c'est de lui trouver des excuses. »

« J'ai dit aussi que j'étais désolé. Ron est mon meilleur ami et la perte de son frère a vraiment été très dure et… »

« Tu vois, tu continues ! La guerre a été dure pour tout le monde. J'ai aussi perdu un ami comme tu sembles l'oublier. Je vais voir mon père en prison et il a peut-être bien mérité d'y être mais ça reste mon père et ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Azkaban reste le pire endroit sur terre. Toi, mieux que quiconque tu devrais comprendre ça. »

Harry frissonna aux souvenirs des Détraqueurs.

« Quand j'ai annoncé à mon père qu'on était ensemble, je t'ai tout de suite défendu et je ne l'ai pas laissé dire des choses sur toi en me disant que c'était normal et que ça lui passera. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ron est comme il est, je ne vais pas le changer ! »

« C'est évident que si tu ne lui dis pas que ce qu'il fait est mal, il ne changera pas. Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre lui et moi, soyons clair, mais fais lui comprendre que son comportement est inacceptable. »

« Écoute c'est compliqué, » fit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? »

« Tout ça ! Ron, nous, notre avenir. Ce n'est pas évident de gérer tout ça. Et ça va être pire quand on sortira d'ici. Il y aura les journalistes en plus, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais bien que Mc Gonagall les garde éloignés de Poudlard tant qu'elle peut. Et toi tu vas aller à Prague. Et moi je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. J'ai aussi envie de profiter de ma jeunesse. Avec la guerre, la prophétie, je n'ai pas eu un instant pour moi. J'ai toujours fait ce que je devais faire et c'est seulement cette année que je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire sans une menace de mort perpétuelle sur la tête. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je suis là aussi pour t'aider. Tu m'as dit toi-même que les journalistes finiraient par se calmer, qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, on s'en fiche. Je comprends que tu veuilles profiter de la vie, c'est normal et tu n'es pas obligé de commencer d'autres études juste après Poudlard. »

Draco se leva et prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes. Il n'aimait pas comment tournait la conversation et même si ce qu'il avait à dire pour tenter de changer cela n'était pas facile, il le ferait. Il ajouta donc :

« Si tu as besoin de temps pour toi seul, je … je suis prêt à l'accepter. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime vraiment Harry et je… je suis prêt à t'attendre s'il le faut. »

Harry regarda Draco. Il savait que ces mots devaient lui coûter. Il semblait tellement l'aimer. Le brun ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il en avait déjà fait. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à se battre pour ça, pour une vie avec Draco. Il savait que Mc Gonagall avait menacé la Gazette après le fameux article et qu'ils attendaient juste que Harry sorte de Poudlard pour s'en donner à cœur joie. Il ne voulait pas vivre tout ça. C'était moche à dire mais c'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter tout ça. Pas maintenant. Pas pour Draco. C'était injuste mais c'était vrai. Alors il dit :

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne peux pas. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois les mains de son ancien amant et s'enfuit de la chambre sans se retourner.

Quand il claqua la porte il ne vit pas une tête se cacher derrière une armure.

En le voyant partir ainsi, Théodore Nott soupira tristement. Il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé et même si son ami voudrait certainement être seul, l'autre blond de la bande ne le laisserait pas affronter ça tout seul. Il rentra doucement dans la pièce. Il prit son ami dans ses bras et il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien quand Draco hurla pourquoi des dizaines fois. Il ne dit rien quand le préfet le frappa et il ne le lâcha pas non plus. Il ne dit rien quand il vit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il ne dit rien quand les jambes de son ami lâchèrent et qu'il dû le poser sur le fauteuil. Il savait que tous les mots du monde ne changeraient rien. Ils étaient inutiles pour Draco puisqu'aucun ne lui ramènerait Potter. Alors Théo se contenta d'être là, ami fidèle. Et quand l'alcool et le chagrin finirent par endormir son ami, il le plaça dans son lit et partit rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient une vengeance à fomenter.

En apprenant la nouvelle, aucun des trois autres ne parut vraiment surpris. Seul Grégory fit un commentaire.

« C'est vraiment dommage, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Pansy le regarda bizarrement mais Blaise ne parut pas y faire attention.

« Bon on fait quoi ? On l'éviscère ? On lui fait bouffer ses intestins ? On lui arrache chaque ongle très doucement ? »

« Ta soif de sang est répugnante Zabini. Non, si on fait du mal à Potter, Draco nous en voudra, » soupira Pansy.

« Alors on va juste faire passer un message au binoclard, » sourit Blaise d'un air que Théo qualifia de terrifiant.

Le lendemain Harry était seul dans le couloir et tentait de se remettre de sa gueule de bois quand il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras. Il y avait là comme un air de déjà-vu. Sauf concernant le coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis il entendit une voie doucereuse à son oreille.

« Tu ne l'approches plus. Tu ne lui parles plus. Et si tu lui refais du mal, je te jure que je serais beaucoup moins gentil. »

Le temps que le survivant retrouve son souffle, Zabini était déjà parti bien loin.

Draco ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée sauf au soir pour aller voir Mc Gonagall. Le lendemain matin, il disait au revoir à ses amis, il faisait ses valises et rentrait chez lui au manoir.

**À suivre…**

**Voilà donc le 3éme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont envoyé des reviews ou qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs favoris !  
**

**Courage si vous êtes toujours en examen et bonne soirée éthylique pour ceux qui ont fini comme moi :D (aie ma tête)**


	4. L'exil

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'exil**

* * *

_« Le temps malgré tout a trouvé la solution malgré toi. » Socrate_

Au début, ça avait été dur. Il était resté un mois apathique comme sous le choc, restant au lit parfois toute la journée ou se promenant dans les jardins du manoir. Il ne parlait presque pas mais ses amis se relayaient auprès de lui. Quant à sa mère, son inquiétude ne décroissait pas et elle avait éloigné toutes les gazettes ou les journaux du château.

Evidemment « une source anonyme » s'était empressée d'aller informer les journalistes de la nouvelle situation. Ils en avaient fait leurs choux gras pendant une semaine. Ils avaient même tenté de pénétrer dans le domaine des Malefoy ! Narcissa avait négligemment laissé les paons carnivores dissuader les plus téméraires. Elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure lors de sa visite à son mari mais il n'avait pas été dupe. Sans compter les sourires goguenards des quelques gardiens. Mais elle lui avait promis que tout irait bien et il avait dû s'en contenter bien qu'il ait confiance en sa femme.

Le deuxième mois, la situation connut un mieux. Draco ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup mais Théo lui avait proposé qu'ils prennent un appartement ensemble l'an prochain à Prague. Ils avaient donc fait quelques visites de la ville tous ensemble, Pansy arguant qu'il était hors de question qu'ils choisissent un logement sans une opinion féminine et Blaise que quelqu'un devait bien supporter Pansy. Grégory avait juste dit que si tout le monde venait alors lui aussi. Ils avaient pris un portoloin et avaient commencé à visiter la ville. Ça avait fait du bien à Draco de passer un moment avec tous ses amis loin de Londres. Ils avaient traversé le fameux pont Charles et visité le musée Mucha. Bien que ce fut plus pour faire plaisir à Pansy et Théo. L'ancien Serpentard avait eu quelques appréhensions en passant du côté sorcier mais la guerre avait eu lieu trop loin de chez eux pour que les gens le reconnaissent. Ses amis avaient pu voir son soulagement quand personne ne s'était retourné à son passage et que pas un seul murmure déplaisant n'était venu gâcher cette belle journée.

En rentrant ce soir-là au manoir, Draco sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps et sa mère en fut presque bouleversée. Lui et Théo avaient acheté une carte du Prague sorcier et ils commencèrent à cibler les quartiers où ils aimeraient habiter. Ils essayaient de trouver un endroit qui soit entre leurs deux écoles, Théo ayant décidé de faire l'architecture. Comme il aimait particulièrement l'art nouveau et que Prague regorgeait de ce style de monuments, il lui avait semblé naturel de rejoindre son ami.

Le blond semblait sortir de son apathie et s'enthousiasmait pour l'appartement. Il avait même commencé à lire des manuels pour prendre de l'avance sur les cours. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de replonger dans son mutisme et son détachement mais les « crises » se faisaient plus rares et le groupe savait que le pire était passé. En fait ce n'était pas toute à fait vrai mais ça seul Théo devait le découvrir.

* * *

Pour Harry, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait tout d'abord profité de sa liberté. Le réaménagement de la maison des Black lui prenait beaucoup de temps et il avait fallu deux semaines à Hermione pour trouver un sort capable d'enlever la tapisserie de la mère de Sirius. Celle-ci en avait beaucoup voulu à Ron de son comportement et il avait fallu de nombreux jours au rouquin pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre eux même si le garçon savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une nouvelle bêtise. Ils avaient fini par faire leur voyage après avoir fini la maison, ce qui même grâce à la magie et à trois leur avait pris presque un mois et demi. Ce qui fait que Harry ne se retrouva réellement seul qu'à la rentrée.

Quand ils emménagèrent enfin dans leur appartement, Théo découvrit que Draco n'était pas tout à fait guéri et qu'il comblait le vide par un travail acharné. Son ami essayait bien de le faire sortir et rencontrer d'autre gens mais il déclinait toujours gentiment mais fermement l'invitation.

Draco lui, passé le choc, réalisait que Harry ne reviendrait pas et il commençait à sentir les effets de l'absence de l'autre. Il préférait largement quand il était apathique. Il se faisait l'impression d'un drogué en manque et parfois il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit à la recherche d'un autre corps dans le lit. D'autres fois, il croyait apercevoir Harry dans la foule quand une touffe de cheveux noirs passait. Il lui arrivait aussi de se surprendre à tendre l'oreille quand une démarche ou une voix lui semblaient familières. Il se détestait pour ça. Pour l'espoir qui lui tordait encore les entrailles. Pour être aussi dépendant de quelque chose qui n'existait plus. Pour l'aimer encore et toujours malgré la tristesse et le désespoir.

Une nuit le manque avait été trop fort et il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Il avait alors décidé de refaire toute la salle de bains et il avait fini par réveiller Théo. Celui-ci était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant Draco en sueur et la baignoire en chantier. Nott avait ouvert la bouche puis l'avait refermée. Puis il avait regardé Draco et avait juste dit « Je vais faire du thé. » et ils avaient passé le restant de la nuit à changer dix fois de carrelage.

Après ça, Théo avait compris que son ami devait exorciser Potter d'une autre façon que de se plonger dans les études. Il l'avait donc contraint et forcé à sortir avec lui dans une boîte de nuit. Le blond avait bien dû avouer qu'il s'était amusé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il avait promis à son amis de sympathiser avec certains de sa classe. Suite à cela, l'aristocrate trouva enfin la force de répondre à la lettre de Hermione, envoyée un mois plus tôt. Celle-ci au demeurant ne lui disait pas grand-chose d'intéressant mis à part qu'elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'ils puissent garder contact. Elle n'écrivit absolument rien concernant Harry et bien qu'il chercha son nom dans la lettre, il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il lui répondit donc par des banalités. Qu'après deux mois, il commençait à prendre ses marques dans la ville, que les cours étaient vraiment géniaux et les professeurs intéressants. Il avait même appris quelques mots de tchèque.

Ainsi commença la correspondance entre Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger qui allait durer trois ans.

Le blond s'en voulu également d'avoir délaissés ses amis et commença donc à entretenir une correspondance avec eux. Grégory lui répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait et ne manquait pas de joindre à ses lettres un paquet de bonbons que le pauvre hibou avait bien du mal à transporter. Draco le soupçonnait de croire que les friandises en dehors de l'Angleterre n'en valaient pas la peine. Pansy semblait avoir trouvée un herboriste qui l'aidait dans son entreprise. Blaise envoyait des cartes postales de tous les endroits par lesquels il passait tant et si bien que lui et Théo finirent par leurs dédier un mur entier de l'appartement.

Draco avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec certains étudiants et sortait même sans que Théo n'ait à le menacer. Six mois après la rentrée, il avait même fini par mettre les pieds dans une boîte gay que Théo, dans sa grande amitié, avait trouvée. Il avait même tenu à accompagner l'aristocrate mais en sentant la main d'un homme se poser sur ses fesses, Nott se dit qu'il avait intérêt à lui offrir un sacré cadeau pour son anniversaire en remerciement. La fin de la première année s'écoula donc plus calmement qu'elle n'avait commencé au grand bonheur des deux colocataires, et fut régulièrement ponctué des nouvelles de leurs amis. Et des journaux.

Au tout début de leur colocation, une règle tacite s'était instaurée entre eux. Draco lui était abonné au Chicaneur et Théo à la Gazette du Sorciers. S'il y avait un article sur Potter, Théo le faisait disparaître avant de passer le journal à son ami même si la plupart du temps, l'ancien préfet se contentait de lire la rubrique des sports. Il trouvait assez drôle la façon qu'avait Luna de commenter la vie politique et quand il avait besoin d'éclaircissements, il demandait à son ami. Et plus le temps passait, plus Théo se bénissait d'avoir eu une telle idée. Parce que si pour eux la fin d'année se passait tranquillement, il n'en était pas de même pour le Survivant.

Quand la presse avait appris sa séparation avec Malefoy et son inscription à l'école des Aurors, elle l'avait encensé en disant que le héros était revenu dans le droit chemin. Mais les mois qui suivirent firent déchanter les sorciers bien-pensants mais firent également le bonheur de la presse à scandale. Au début, ça avait été une petite fête. Puis une autre. Puis une autre où on le voyait embrasser un joueur de Quidditch. Puis une autre fois où on l'avait vu se battre dans un bar. On le vit sortir de chez Olivier Dubois aux petites heures à plusieurs reprises. Mais celui-ci ne semblait en être qu'un parmi d'autres, à peine le surprenait-on avec un homme qu'un nouveau apparaissait. Et tandis que Draco réussissait sa première année avec distinction, Harry passa tout juste et certains chuchotèrent même qu'on l'avait un peu aidé.

Pour les grandes vacances, le blond resta à Prague mais invita sa mère et ses amis à venir passer quelques jours chez lui. Narcissa fut heureuse de trouver son fils en meilleure santé qu'elle ne l'avait laissé et tous ses amis, mis à part Blaise qui traînait Merlin seul savait où, vinrent visiter la capitale tchèque.

* * *

**Deuxième année**

La deuxième année commença sous de bons hospices. Théo sortait depuis peu avec une fille qui suivait des cours d'art, Tamara et Draco avait retrouvé goût à la vie. Celui-ci s'était plusieurs fois fait aborder dans les boîtes de nuit ou les bars mais il avait toujours repoussé les avances. Néanmoins son ami pensait qu'il était temps qu'il sorte de son abstinence et trouve quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi en ce mois un peu frisquet de novembre, il décida de lui présenter Alessandro, ami de sa copine et lui aussi étudiant en art. Et gay. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve une excuse valable pour provoquer la rencontre.

« Jure-moi que tu n'es pas entrain de m'arranger un rencard, » siffla l'aristocrate.

« Je te le jure. D'ailleurs c'est Tamara qui lui a parlé de toi, pas moi. Et je te l'ai dit, il cherche juste un certain type de modèle et Tam' a dit que tu serais parfait. Il est italien mais il fait ses études ici. On va juste boire un chocolat chaud avec lui et ma copine et s'il te semble louche tu peux toujours refuser. Mais il est vraiment sympa et ça peut être une chouette expérience modèle. Imagine qu'il devienne célèbre, tu serais sur ses toiles et admiré dans le monde entier. »

Théodore Nott savait présenter les choses sous leurs meilleurs jours, son ami devait bien lui reconnaître ça. Ils entrèrent peu après dans leur café habituel, pas mécontents de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Théo aperçu son amie au fond de la salle et ils les rejoignirent. Tamara présenta Alessandro au blond et ils commencèrent à discuter. Au début, ce fut surtout les deux amoureux qui animèrent la discussion puis petit à petit, les deux garçons s'y mêlèrent aussi. L'aristocrate devait bien reconnaître un certain charme à cet Italien et il avait de l'humour. Ils parlèrent d'abord de tout et de rien pendant une petite heure avant que l'artiste n'en vienne au but de cette rencontre.

« Je dois rendre un projet pour la fin de l'année. On doit choisir une couleur et en faire une sorte d'histoire et faire une série de toiles dessus. Et les meilleurs d'entre nous seront exposés dans une célèbre galerie donc c'est très important pour moi. »

« Et quel couleur as-tu choisit ? »

« J'ai pris le bleu. Il y a quelques temps j'ai lu un livre qui s'intitule « le bleu est une couleur chaude » et c'est ce que j'aimerais faire ressortir de mes tableaux. »

« Et tu penses que je serais le modèle approprié pour ça ? »

« Je dois faire quelques études de toi mais je pense que Tamara a raison. Tu seras parfait, » sourit-il.

Draco trouva ce sourire assez craquant et décida qu'il pouvait tenter l'expérience.

« Je veux bien essayer mais je te préviens, je n'ai aucune expérience en tant que modèle ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas des sessions trop longues et je n'empiéterai pas sur tes cours. Si tu veux, passe demain à mon atelier et je commencerai par faire quelques croquis. On va y aller doucement pour que tu t'habitues et que tu ne te fatigues pas trop vite. »

« Y aller doucement… ça me va, » répondit le blond songeur.

Alessandro sourit un peu plus et Théo aussi.

Au début, ils se virent une fois par semaine, puis deux, puis trois. Alessandro trouvait Draco beau et intelligent. Quant à celui-ci il appréciait la compagnie de l'Italien, il le faisait rire et il le trouvait de plus en plus mignon. Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser lors du Nouvel An.

« Attends, je voudrais te dire… Je … ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis plus habitué à tout ça, je risque d'être un peu rouillé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, j'ai tout mon temps. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Draco fut rassuré par les paroles de son désormais petit-ami. Bon sang comment avait-il eu autant de chance pour tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif ? Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation plus poussée, le blond recommença à prendre la potion de contraception par sureté. Qui sait… Il pourrait peut-être perdre le contrôle dans un moment particulièrement chaud, et… hum hum.

Ça n'avait pas été facile au début. S'habituer à la présence d'un autre. Et le souvenir d'Harry était encore là comme un fantôme qui s'amusait à jouer à cache-cache. Mais Draco était bien décidé à tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça faisait un an et demi maintenant, il avait parfaitement le droit d'en aimer un autre. Même si… Même si ce ne serait pas pareil qu'avec Harry…

Draco avait hésité à en parler avec Hermione mais elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse pour lui et le blond comprit qu'ils étaient de vrais amis maintenant. Elle ne parlait toujours pas de Harry dans ses lettres mais il apprit que Luna et Neville s'étaient séparés bons amis et que Dean et Seamus habitaient toujours ensemble. Du coté de ses amis, Pansy sortait avec son herboriste et son entreprise commençait à démarrer. Théo et lui avaient été fiers quand ils avaient vu une pub pour ses produits dans la Gazette du Sorciers. Grégory restait l'éternel célibataire et son apprentissage chez monsieur Flume se passait très bien. Le blond pensait que Blaise devait avoir de nombreuses aventures. Parfois il se demandait ce que devenait Harry mais dès que ses pensées voguaient trop dangereusement de ce côté-là, Draco occupait son esprit à autre chose.

La fin de l'année passa à une vitesse folle de l'avis de tous. Alessandro obtient le premier prix pour ses toiles et son petit-ami fut très fier de lui. Comme promis, il y avait été tout en douceur avec Draco et après trois mois de relation celui-ci fini par avoir suffisamment confiance pour pousser plus loin leurs rapports. L'Italien avait su se montrer doux et patient et l'aristocrate lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Pour les grandes vacances ils partirent trois semaines dans la famille d'Alessandro et le blond adora ce voyage même s'il frôla le coup de soleil quelques fois et qu'il se plaignit que la famille de son amant cherchait à le faire devenir obèse avec tous ces plats.

Pour Harry, les choses s'étaient plutôt dégradées. Être Auror l'intéressait de moins en moins, tout le côté juridique, pourtant primordiale, le laissait de glace et suite à ses nombreuses fêtes, il avait manqué beaucoup de cours. Le directeur de l'école tenta bien de lui faire comprendre qu'un tel comportement ne pouvait être toléré au sein de son établissement, le survivant ne changea pas, si bien qu'il finit par être expulsé à la moitié de l'année. Hermione s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami et même Ron devait avouer qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus. La brunette pensait que son renvoie le ferait réfléchir mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

C'est environ à cette période que Harry se mit à sortir avec Bobby Finsen, organisateur de soirée particulièrement décadentes. La jeune fille savait qu'il avait déjà eu des problèmes avec la justice concernant de la drogue qui circulait lors de ses soirées et même s'il s'en était toujours sortie, elle était persuadée que c'était bien lui qui la fournissait aux fêtards. Le héros du monde sorcier s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses amis pour ne traîner qu'avec ceux de Bobby qui n'étaient pas franchement recommandables. La presse ne se gênait pas pour parler de la déchéance de Harry Potter. Et quand les journaux publièrent une photo de celui-ci entrain de prendre des cachets louches, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de sauver son ami de lui-même.

D'abord elle tenta d'y aller en douceur et de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il était entrain de se détruire. Bien sûr le brun ne voulut rien savoir et envoya son amie voir ailleurs. Mais elle était plus intelligente que ça et elle s'était doutée de sa réaction. Elle avait donc engagé un détective privée et réuni des preuves contre Finsen. Grâce à l'aide de certaines relations de Monsieur Weasley, il fut inculpé pour trafic de drogue. Loin de l'influence de Bobby, Harry sembla peu à peu reprendre ses esprits et accepta non sans mal de se faire soigner. Il passa les grandes vacances dans une cure de désintoxication et se décida à voir un psychomage.

* * *

**Troisième année**

Draco Malefoy aborda la troisième année avec un peu d'appréhension. C'est sa dernière année d'étude et il lui faudrait chercher un emploi après ça. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait rentrer en Angleterre ou rester ici. Prague était une belle ville mais Londres lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient et sa mère aussi. Blaise avait écrit qu'il comptait rentrer au pays et reprendre les affaires de sa mère. Et puis il y avait Alessandro. Leur relation était toujours au beau fixe mais il savait que l'artiste voulait partir aux États-Unis pour se faire connaître. Draco se dit qu'il attendrait février pour y réfléchir sérieusement.

Finalement se fut Alessandro qui régla la question. Après les examens de janvier et plus d'un an de relation, ils se séparèrent. L'Italien était las d'attendre un « je t'aime » qui ne viendrait probablement jamais et l'ancien Serpentard voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas donner autant que ce que l'autre voulait. Le blond lui fit comprendre à quel point leur relation avait été importante pour lui et qu'il garderait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas que qu'Alessandro pense qu'il s'était servi de lui pour en oublier un autre et devant la sincérité de Draco, le peintre décida de ne pas lui garder rancune. Il lui offrit même une de ses toiles représentant Draco assis dans un grand fauteuil, le regard au loin, une main sur l'accoudoir et une autre sous le manteau. Il était pieds nus et la chemise blanche ouverte. Ce qui avait fait dire à Tamara qu'il était vachement sexy au grand désarroi de Théo.

Après ça, il devient plus difficile au blond de réprimer son envie de rentrer à Londres. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment et que ce serait laisser trop de pouvoir à Potter que de ne pas rentrer à cause de lui. Mais une autre partie de lui était terrifié à l'idée de le revoir et de ce qui pourrait se passer.

Harry lui consacrait maintenant son temps à des œuvres caritatives et plus particulièrement celles destinés aux orphelins de guerre. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il voulait aussi mettre sur pied un projet visant à aider les jeunes sorciers issus de familles Moldues à intégrer le monde de la magie et à posséder déjà certaines connaissances avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Les journalistes le laissaient enfin en paix et le travail ne manquait pas. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le brun pouvait enfin dire qu'il était heureux. Ou presque. Hermione le surprenait parfois le regard perdu au loin et un jour en cherchant des papiers dans le bureau de son ami, elle avait trouvé au fond d'un tiroir une certaine gourmette en argent. Elle aurait voulu poser des questions mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Puis les examens de juin arrivèrent et elle eut d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ils s'étaient tous rendus à leur bar habituel pour fêter l'évènement et même Pansy et Grégory avaient fait le déplacement. Draco Malefoy avait son diplôme et était sorti premier de sa promotion. Théo avait encore une année à faire mais il était très heureux pour son ami. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit et le lendemain, le blond se réveilla avec l'une des pires gueules de bois qu'il ait eu à subir. Pansy et Théo n'apparaissaient pas dans un meilleur état. Seul Grégory semblait épargné, ce que la jeune fille trouva immensément injuste mais il fut élevé du rang de traître à celui de sauveur quand il alla chercher des potions anti-gueule de bois et des croissants.

« Tu es un génie Grég. »

« Pansy on mange la bouche fermée s'il te plait. »

« Je t'emmerde Draco chéri. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais un hibou à la fenêtre interrompit toute tentative de réplique.

« Tiens, c'est le hibou de ta mère. »

Comme Draco hochait la tête, Théo continua,

« Elle te harcèle encore pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentres en Angleterre ? Il va bien falloir que tu prennes une décision quand même. »

Voyant soudain l'air abasourdi de son ami, le garçon se tut et Pansy demanda inquiète.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« C'est mon père. Il… Il… »

Les trois amis se regardèrent craignant la suite.

« Il va être libéré. »

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais, enfin_ on_ pensait qu'il lui restait encore un an à faire non ? »

« Si si mais ils le délivrent plus tôt pour bonne conduite et ses efforts pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Regarde ma mère m'a envoyé le papier d'Azkaban. »

La jeune fille prit le papier et les deux autres garçons regardèrent par-dessus son épaule. Puis elle sourit.

« Donc tu rentres à Londres si je comprends bien... »

**À suivre…**

**Et voilà le 4éme chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le constater c'est plus un chapitre de "transition". Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'était mieux de faire aini pour le découpage de l'histoire. N'hésitez à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).  
**

**à mercredi prochain !  
**

**Byss  
**

**Mellya  
**


	5. Le retour

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour**

* * *

_« L'esprit est ardent mais la chair est faible » Jésus_

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ? »

« Parce que tu ne pouvais pas dire non à ton père qui vient de sortir de quatre ans d'Azkaban ? » répondit Pansy

« Tu crois que Mère l'a fait exprès ? »

« De donner de l'argent à l'œuvre caritative de Potter ? Je crois surtout qu'elle y a vu une opportunité en or de redorer le nom des Malefoy et de montrer qu'ils ont changé. Narcissa est une ancienne Serpentarde, ne l'oublie pas. Et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sortir ton père de là le plus vite possible. Même donner de l'argent à Potter. »

Draco soupira. Son amie avait probablement raison et sa mère ne tentait pas de comploter pour lui rendre la vie infernale. Quoique…

« Bon sang, arrête de regarder partout, on dirait une proie à l'affût du chasseur ! »

« Je cherche le bar, c'est tout. » se renfrogna le blond.

Bon d'accord il était peut-être un peu nerveux. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il reverrait son ex aussi vite! Quand il était rentré au manoir Malefoy, il avait compris que sa place était en Angleterre et avait décidé de rester. Il avait trouvé un appartement juste à côté du quartier sorcier.

Grâce aux relations d'Hermione, il avait même trouvé un job au Ministère dans le Département des Mystères. Il avait d'ailleurs été très content de retrouver la brunette et il l'avait invité à sa pendaison de crémaillère. Il avait même invité Seamus puisque lui et Grég avaient gardé de bons rapports et par extension Dean. Tout s'était très bien passé et il avait pensé que sa vie d'adulte commençait sous le meilleur jour. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Lorsque sa mère lui avait parlé du fait que « les efforts pour le bien de la communauté sorcière » consistaient en des sommes qu'elle avait données au nom de son père à une œuvre caritative à laquelle elle-même participait activement, le blond l'avait félicitée sa mère pour son initiative et trouvait même que le but de l'action était une très bonne idée. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était absurde que les enfants rentrent à Poudlard sans rien connaître du monde sorcier. Alors quand son père lui avait dit qu'un gala allait être organisé pour lever des fonds et que pour l'image de la famille, ce serait bien qu'ils y aillent ensemble, Draco avait accepté, naïf qu'il était !

Narcissa ne lui avait avoué que la veille qu'il risquait de croiser Potter… puisqu'il était le directeur de l'organisation ! Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Lucius pour qu'il accepte. Et s'il ne pardonnait pas à sa mère, il se consolait en pensant que son père avait aussi du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Au final, il avait été trouver Pansy le matin même pour la supplier de ne pas le laisser seul devant cette épreuve.

Et maintenant il en était là. Il allait revoir Harry Potter. Et ses yeux trop verts. Et ses cheveux fous. Et ses fesses… Ok il allait avoir besoin d'un verre pour affronter ça. Mais où était ce bar par Merlin ?

Après avoir enfin trouvé le bar et deux verres de Whiskey Pur Feu plus tard, il se sentait revigoré. Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il autant ? Tout allait bien se passer. Potter c'était du passé. Il avait tourné la page, il était un adulte responsable et raisonnable, parfaitement !

Puis on annonça enfin l'entrée du Survivant – cet enfoiré réussissait à être en retard à sa propre fête – Draco l'aperçu fendant la foule pour monter faire son discours et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Bon peut-être qu'il lui faudrait encore un troisième verre, histoire d'être sûr.

Pansy vient le chercher ou l'arracher du bar, ça dépend des versions, pour être près de ses parents. Potter s'étant mis au devoir de venir saluer chaque personne qui était présente, Draco n'avait même pas l'espoir de l'éviter.

Quand Harry arriva à la hauteur de la famille Malefoy, il salua d'abord chaleureusement Narcissa et il la remercia pour son aide précieuse.

« Vous vous souvenez peut-être de mon mari, Lucius. »

« Mais bien sûr Madame. Comment allez-vous monsieur Malefoy ? J'ai appris que vous étiez sorti, il y a peu. Je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous. Je pense qu'il est important de montrer que le passé est dernière nous et que les gens peuvent changer. »

« Ah ça vous pouvez compter sur Potter pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ! » pensa Draco. Il regarda avec appréhension son père, se demandant quelle réaction il allait avoir. Il parut d'abord surpris, se demandant sûrement si le jeune homme était ironique ou pas.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, monsieur Potter. Tout le monde fait des erreurs n'est-ce pas ? L'important est d'en tirer des enseignements pour l'avenir. »

Harry hocha la tête et Draco cru percevoir un double sens dans ses paroles. Quand le Survivant arriva à sa hauteur, le blond ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit, « Surtout ne rougis pas, quoi qu'il fasse, ne rougis pas par pitié ».

« Bonjour Draco. »

De quel droit cet enfoiré l'appelait par son prénom ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient eu une brève aventure il y a trois ans qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité. Surtout après la façon dont il lui avait brisé le cœur. Remettons les pendules à l'heure.

« Bonjour Potter. »

Bon son ton n'était pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait voulu mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis Potter avait souri. Pas un petit sourire, non ! Un vrai sourire, celui qu'on sent sincère et qui vient du cœur. Et là, ô rage, ô désespoir, Draco sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues.

« Bonjour Potter. » enchaîna Pansy

Et là, le blond félicita intérieurement son amie pour deux raisons. D'abord parce qu'elle avait réussi à mettre dans ces deux mots tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait et surtout parce qu'elle avait détourné l'attention de Harry.

Ces mots semblèrent ramener le brun à la réalité et il partit saluer d'autres personnes, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ancien amant. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, l'aristocrate soupira de soulagement et repartit vers le bar, bien décidément à faire disparaître toutes ces émotions dérangeantes sous une couche d'alcool.

**ooo**

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as vu comment il t'a abordé ? Comme si vous étiez de grands amis et qu'il ne s'était pas comporté en foutu salaud ! Si Blaise avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement mis son poing dans la figure. Et tu… »

Voilà plus de trois quarts d'heure que Pansy disait du mal de Potter et Draco avait un peu perdu le fil depuis longtemps. Il regardait ses parents danser sur la piste et se regarder dans les yeux comme si il n'y avait que l'autre qui existait. Draco soupira avant de voir quelque chose qui le fit tiquer.

« Dis Pansy, c'est pas ton copain là-bas ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non il est à une conférence qui… Mais oui c'est lui ! Et qui est cette salope à son bras ? »

Le blond avait oublié que son amie pouvait devenir vulgaire sous la colère. Il lui souffla quand même.

« On est en public, essaye de ne pas faire de scandale. »

En la voyant partir comme une furie, il sut que c'était peine perdue et préféra se replonger dans son verre. Avant qu'une voix trop familière et trop chaude ne vienne l'interrompre.

« Hey. »

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés pour voir Harry prendre le tabouret à côté du sien.

« Hey, répondit Draco de façon assez stupide selon lui. »

« Je… hum… Tu vas bien ? »

« On fait aller. »

Le blond se frappa mentalement pour être aussi affligeant et chercha du regard son amie. Mais elle semblait avoir disparue avec son futur ex-copain et ses parents étaient toujours pris dans leur danse.

« Et toi ? »

« Ça va bien. »

Il eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel on put entendre des Sombrals passer. Draco chercha désespérément quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

« Ta soirée est réussite, félicitations. »

« Merci. J'y tiens vraiment… Heu… Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais eu ton diplôme et que tu allais travailler pour le Ministère. »

Ah la traîtresse.

« Oui en effet. Je n'ai commencé qu'il y a quelques semaines donc c'est assez nouveau mais… »

Après ça, la conversation sembla plus facile et le blond parla de Prague et de son job. Puis il demanda à Harry ce qu'il devenait et s'il avait finalement fait Auror. Devant son air surpris, Draco dut avouer qu'il ne lisait pas la Gazette des Sorciers. Harry, se doutant que c'était sa faute, eut un pincement au cœur et lui raconta succinctement ce qui s'était passé, omettant pour l'instant les détails scabreux. La conversation continua tranquillement ponctuée de whiskey Pur Feu, pour se donner une contenance pour Draco et pour se donner du courage pour Harry. Le blond commençait même à rire aux blagues débiles du brun et il se sentait légèrement – peut-être même un peu plus – saoul. Quand le survivant posa sa main sur sa cuisse, l'autre sentit une douce chaleur envahir son ventre.

« Danse avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

Il devait avoir mal entendu Potter ne lui proposait pas de…

« Danse avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Le blond chercha ses parents des yeux mais ils semblaient être partis. Ah les traîtres, on ne peut donc même plus compter sur sa propre famille ! Il ne voyait personne de sa connaissance et Harry lui fit ce sourire que Draco trouvait si craquant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Ce n'est pas un non ! »

Et Harry l'entraîna sur la piste au moment où un slow commençait. Draco rigola.

« Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Évidemment. »

L'ancien Serpentard se sentait grisé par tout ça. Par l'alcool, par la chaleur de Harry, par ses bras autour de lui, par la danse. Quand celle-ci fut finie, Draco se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui et Potter, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, proposa de le raccompagner. Ils transplanèrent donc juste devant la porte du blond. Il sortit ses clés et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais il était sûr que la serrure faisait exprès de bouger. Il entendit un sort formulé derrière lui et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tu habites dans un quartier moldu ? »

« Oui mais je suis juste à côté du Chemin de Traverse. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus calme comme ça, répondit-il un peu gêné. »

Et puis après… Draco avait juste posé sa main sur l'épaule de Potter pour lui faire la bise et lui dire bonne nuit et il nierait toujours avoir eu une quelconque idée derrière la tête. Il n'avait juste pas vraiment réfléchi, ça lui avait semblé naturel. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry prendrait sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Le fait qu'il ait rougi, n'avait pas dû jouer en sa faveur. Et quand le brun releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le blond, malgré l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit, sut qu'il était foutu.

Quand les lèvres du Survivant avaient atteint les siennes, il n'avait même pas pensé à se dégager. Ses lèvres l'avaient embrasé et un feu oublié depuis longtemps avait envahie son corps. Il avait passé les bras autour du cou de Potter et l'avait embrassé avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait. Le brun les avait faits rentrer dans l'appartement et avait refermé la porte d'un coup de pied. Les mains du blond se faisaient affamées, il tentait d'enlever la cape de l'autre pendant que celui-ci déboutonnait sa chemise. Draco ne sut pas par quel miracle ils atteignirent la chambre. Harry le jeta sur le lit et les draps froids réveillèrent la petite partie de raison qu'il restait au blond. _Ne fais pas ça ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Ne lui succombe pas, tu vas te détester pour ça._

Draco savait tout ça. Mais cette peau lui avait tant manqué ! Il se sentait comme un homme sortit du désert, mort de soif et qui trouve enfin une gourde. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il n'avait jamais pu. Ça avait toujours été Potter et seulement lui. C'était presque à en pleurer. Quand sa main descendit dans le pantalon du blond, celui-ci arrêta de réfléchir. Ok il se détesterait demain probablement. Mais ça c'était demain. Là maintenant il voulait juste que son amant le pénètre et sentir une dernière fois qu'il lui appartenait. Encore et encore.

Le lendemain le blond se réveilla avec trois sensations désagréables. Un certain mal de crâne, du sperme collé contre ses fesses et celle, pire encore, de la place vide à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête. Oui la place était belle et bien vide. Draco tendit l'oreille dans un vain espoir. L'appartement était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

Il referma brusquement les yeux. Non il ne pleurerait pas pour Potter. Pas encore. Il savait parfaitement ce qui risquait d'arriver, il n'était qu'un imbécile d'avoir pendant un instant espéré quelque chose d'autre. Mais il n'était plus cet ado éperdu d'amour. Il était un adulte responsable aujourd'hui. Il allait reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement et garder cette nuit pour ce qu'elle était, c'est à dire un joli souvenir. Et surtout ne rien dire à personne. Il se sentait déjà assez humilié comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter. Draco se leva avec la ferme intention de s'en tenir à sa résolution. Il alla prendre une douche et pensa qu'il devrait aller voir Pansy pour savoir comment s'était finie sa soirée à elle.

**ooo**

Quand le bruit d'une sonnette vient réveiller Hermione à 9h du matin un dimanche, elle se dit qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit pour une très bonne raison sinon elle découperait l'individu en petits morceaux. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Ron mais dans une boulangerie, elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, le rouquin avait tenu à payer sa part du loyer et depuis il travaillait tous les dimanches là-bas.

Ce fut donc une Hermione passablement énervée et mal réveillée qui ouvrit la porte sur son meilleur ami pour s'entendre dire,

« J'ai couché avec Draco ! »

Ok. Ça avait au moins le mérite de la réveiller. Elle soupira

« Entre, je vais faire du café. »

Elle en avait bien besoin.

Quand ils furent installés dans la cuisine. Hermione lui demanda de raconter ce qui s'était passé exactement. Et Harry raconta la soirée. Le fait de revoir Draco l'avait chamboulé. Qu'il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Qu'il avait eu l'irrésistible besoin d'aller lui parler. Que ça avait été merveilleux d'entendre sa voix. Qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble et puis qu'il avait tenu à raccompagner le blond chez lui et puis qu'il n'avait pas pu résister et que…

« Tu peux t'arrêter là Harry. »

La jeune fille regarda attentivement son ami et ajouta

« Donc si je comprends bien et arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu as revu Draco, ça t'as rendu tout chose, tu lui as sauté dessus et tu as adoré ça ? »

Son ami hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« J'ai juste une petite question pour éclaircir un certain point… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici par Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre. La brunette s'était levé et avait les mains sur ses hanches.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Draco est en train de se réveiller tout seul dans son lit ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pense de toi maintenant ? Est-ce que tu lui as laissé un mot au moins ? »

Le Survivant se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Oh merde je n'y ai pas pensé ! J'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles se passeraient comme ça. »

« Parce que tu avais imaginé vos retrouvailles ? » demanda son amie espiègle.

Ce n'était pas bien de se moquer mais pour l'avoir réveillée à 9h, il le méritait. Na.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » gémit-il.

« Ecoute Harry – elle mit sa main sur son épaule – je me suis jurée de ne jamais me mêler de votre histoire mais là je suppose que tu as merdé. »

_Encore_ pensa-t-elle sans le dire.

« Donc tu vas faire comme tous les personnes sensées dans ton cas. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre ton hibou et écrire un petit mot à Draco pour te rattraper. Et te reposer parce que tu as quand même une sale tête là. »

« Mais je lui dis quoi ? »

« Ça, ça dépend de ce que tu veux. Si tu veux que vous soyez juste des connaissances ou des amis ou plus… »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué. »

« C'est très simple au contraire. Tu le veux ou tu ne le veux pas. Le reste, tu t'en fiches. »

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva.

« Bon je vais y aller et réfléchir à tout ça. Et si tu pouvais ne… »

« Rien dire à Ron, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu n'as pas peur que les journaux l'apprennent ? Surtout si vous avez dansé ensemble à la soirée. »

« Non, il ne restait plus grand monde à ce moment-là et la moitié était pompette. Et le seul photographe qui était là, je lui avais fait signer un contrat de confidentialité. »

Quand son ami fut parti, Hermione tenta de retrouver le sommeil dans son lit mais n'y parvient pas. Les paroles de Harry tournaient dans sa tête et elle était inquiète pour la suite des évènements. Elle s'était promis de ne pas intervenir mais elle ne laisserait pas une nouvelle fois Draco payer les pots cassés. Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, la jeune fille se rendormit pour quelques heures trop brèves à son goût.

* * *

**Chez Pansy Parkinson**

« … Depuis deux mois en plus, non mais tu te rends compte ! Et moi qui n'avais rien vu ! Je suis vraiment une idiote ! »

Voilà une bonne heure que Draco tentait de consoler son amie. Bien qu'il ne savait laquelle de la colère ou de la tristesse l'emportait le plus chez la jeune fille.

« Et il cherchait encore des excuses le salopard ! Comme quoi je le négligeais, que je pensais trop au travail. Il aurait peut-être pu m'en parler avant d'aller voir la première pouffiasse blonde venue ! En plus c'est normal que je sois très occupée pour l'instant, on est sur un gros contrat avec Yves Rock mais ce n'était que passager ! »

Puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se frappa le front.

« Merde, il va falloir que je trouve un nouvel herboriste en plus ! C'est une catastrophe ! Je n'ai absolument pas le temps ! Après avoir perdu mon copain, je vais perdre mon entreprise ! »

Une nouvelle crise de larmes apparut, mais cette fois pour son entreprise. Bon l'apitoiement ça allait cinq minutes mais fallait pas pousser grand-mère dans les mandragores non plus ! Lui, il avait très bien supporté la fuite de Potter d'abord.

« Pansy ça suffit ! La Serpentarde que j'ai connu ne se serait jamais apitoyée sur son sort ainsi et encore moins pour un homme ! Elle aurait retroussé ses manches et trouvé une solution. Va voir Londubat, il va devenir prof à Poudlard et on est en juillet donc il est toujours en vacances. Il pourra sûrement te dépanner le temps que tu trouves un autre herboriste. Et pour ton ex, ce gars ne vaut même plus la peine que tu t'intéresses encore à lui. »

« Tu as raison. Mais ça faisait quand même presque deux ans et demi, j'y tenais moi à cet enfoiré, dit-elle dans un pauvre sourire. »

Son ami la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota qu'elle trouverait encore mieux.

Plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, Draco découvrit qu'une chouette attendait à sa fenêtre. Il ne la reconnut pas et prudemment retira la lettre qu'elle avait à la patte avant qu'elle ne s'envole. S'il n'avait pas reconnu l'animal, en revanche, il reconnut très bien l'écriture. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et décacheta l'enveloppe en essayant de ne pas être trop fébrile.

_J'ai passé une très belle soirée. Merci pour cette nuit._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Harry_

Le blond soupira, plus déçu qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins, Potter ne semblait pas regretter et lui gardait un peu de considération. Même s'il ne paraissait pas avoir envie de réitérer l'expérience. Il jeta la lettre et alla préparer ses affaires pour le travail le lendemain.

**ooo**

Une semaine plus tard, Draco inspectait le billet qu'il venait de recevoir comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent particulièrement venimeux. Il regardait, sceptique, l'écriture de Potter lui proposer qu'ils dînent ensemble. Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils, cherchant le piège derrière les mots. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, le traître, en voyant la lettre. Mais Draco avait décidé d'être un adulte responsable et il n'écoutait plus cette partie de lui qu'il jugeait trop faible. Il ne savait pas à quoi Potter jouait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il s'était bien assez brûlé les ailes comme ça et il préférait conserver ce qu'il lui restait de plumes. Il répondit poliment au Survivant qu'il avait malheureusement trop de travail en ce moment – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux – et qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Le jeune homme repartit vers ses dossiers, bien décidé à chasser toutes pensées ayant trait à un brun aux yeux verts.

La semaine suivante rebelote, Draco reçu une lettre du survivant lui proposant d'aller boire un verre vendredi soir avec Grégory, Seamus et Dean. Une fois de plus il déclina l'offre, prétextant qu'il était déjà pris, ce qui était complètement faux cette fois. Il avait renoncé à Potter une bonne fois pour toutes et c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Une semaine venait encore de s'écouler et cette fois, le blond n'avait reçu aucune lettre. Il s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était 13h et il était déjà fatigué comme s'il était 18h. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi. En plus il s'était senti nauséeux en se levant ce matin, il devait sûrement couver quelque chose. Mais ça semblait aller mieux puisque son ventre criait famine. Quand il ouvrit sa porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir…

« Potter ? »

« Salut ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ben je devais passer au Ministère alors je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour t'inviter à déjeuner. »

Ce gars avait le don de rendre naturelle la situation la plus absurde. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de dire qu'il n'avait pas faim mais son ventre profita de ce moment pour gargouiller. Harry rigola et le blond rougit. Bon sang c'était quoi cette habitude de rougir devant Potter ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de chercher une nouvelle excuse pour l'éviter, le survivant le prit par le bras et dit

« Viens, je connais un petit resto très sympa. »

Le blond se renfrogna mais le suivit quand même. Après tout il ne pourrait pas le fuir indéfiniment, ils avaient des amis communs. Autant l'affronter une bonne fois.

Au grand soulagement de Draco, Harry l'emmena dans un petit resto un peu à l'écart du Chemin de Traverse et où personne ne semblait prêter attention à eux. Ils commandèrent à manger et le serveur apporta à boire avant que le brun ne prenne la parole.

« Est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

Le blond faillit recracher l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Mettre les pieds dans le plat hein. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque lui avait appris son père.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais absolument me voir ? »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« J'attends ta réponse d'abord. »

Le Survivant soupira, il sentait l'autre sur la défensive et c'était bien normal après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« J'avais envie de te voir. De te parler. »

« Je n'avais pas envie de te voir. Ou de te parler. »

Outch ça, ça faisait mal. Mais il l'avait un peu mérité.

« Ecoute je sais que j'ai merdé et que je me suis très mal conduit avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter comme je l'ai fait il y a trois ans ou fuir avant que tu ne te réveilles il y a trois semaines. »

« Si tu es ici pour t'excuser, je te pardonne d'accord. On était des ados et c'était il y a longtemps. Je comprends que tu n'étais pas prêt même si ça m'a fait mal mais c'est du passé maintenant. Et pour ce qui s'est passé lors de ta soirée caritative, je ne m'attendais à rien de ta part d'accord ? »

Harry n'aimait pas du tout le ton dégagé et distant que le blond avait pris. La conversation ne tournait pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Non ce n'était pas ça. Enfin si j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour mon comportement mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je t'apprécie vraiment et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Te revoir a été comme un électrochoc et j'ai adoré notre nuit ensemble. Je … Je ne veux pas qu'on soit juste deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre. »

Le serveur vient apporter les plats ce qui empêcha Draco de répondre. Il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son plat.

« Ecoute-moi bien Potter, je ne suis pas une foutue princesse dans une tour qui attend que le prince charmant se décide enfin à se pointer. Alors si tu crois que je vais patienter gentiment jusqu'à ce que tu saches enfin ce que tu veux, tu te trompes lourdement ! »

Le blond avala le morceau qu'il avait pris. Harry voulu répliquer mais il fut interrompu par le fait que l'ancien Serpentard courut aux toilettes. Paniqué à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver au blond, il se leva à son tour et put entendre Draco vomir derrière la porte.

« Draco ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je te jure que ce restaurant utilise de bons produits, je suis déjà venu quelques fois et je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes. »

Quand celui-ci peut enfin reprendre son souffle, il dit

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me sentais déjà pas très bien ce matin. »

« Oh. Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage alors. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Mais si tout va bi… »

Mais il fut interrompu car il dut une nouvelle fois se pencher vers la cuvette.

« Ecoute, si tu veux, je vais t'emmener chez mon médecin personnel. Il est très compétent et discret. »

Quand il fut sûr que son estomac ne le lâcherait pas une nouvelle fois, le blond sortit des toilettes.

« Tu as un médecin personnel ? »

« Tu sais à quel point je déteste les hôpitaux. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond sourit un peu et hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais envoyer un hibou à ton travail. »

Fantastique, il travaillait depuis un peu plus d'un mois et il était déjà malade. Son chef n'allait pas être ravi. Harry paya leur repas et les fit transplaner jusqu'à la salle d'attente du cabinet. Il alla prévenir la secrétaire de leur arrivée et revient vers le blond.

« Tu peux me laisser ici tu sais. »

« Et si tu n'es pas en état de transplaner ? »

« Je prendrais la poudre de cheminette, je suppose qu'il doit en avoir une ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'attende au cas où ? »

Potter semblait sincèrement inquiet et bien malgré lui, cela lui fit plaisir.

« Ça va aller, je t'assure. Ça doit sûrement être une vilaine bactérie, rien de grave. »

« D'accord mais envoie-moi un hibou quand tu sauras ce qu'il en est. »

Puis le brun sembla hésiter et finit par prendre Draco dans ses bras et il lui murmura

« On n'a pas fini de parler et… Je ne te vois pas comme une princesse dans une tour. »

Il se dégagea et transplana en faisant un dernier sourire au blond. Celui-ci soupira, ne sachant pas très bien quoi penser du comportement de Potter. Voulait-il qu'ils soient amis ? Ou plus… ? La secrétaire l'interrompit dans ses pensées en venant le chercher pour le conduire dans le cabinet du médecin.

« Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Monsieur Potter m'a prévenu que vous avez été malade sans raison apparente et que vous étiez déjà nauséeux ce matin. Est-ce exacte ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça. »

« Est-ce que vous prenez des potions ou autres choses ? »

« Non rien du tout, j'étais en parfaite santé jusqu'à ce matin. »

« Vous faîtes sûrement une gastro. Allongez-vous sur le fauteuil, je vais vérifier ça. »

Potter avait raison, le gars semblait compétent et sympathique. Il n'avait pas tiqué ou quoi que ce soit en l'appelant Malefoy. Le docteur lui lança quelques sortilèges et fronça les sourcils. Draco n'aima pas ça du tout. Il relança des sortilèges mais de couleurs différentes cette fois et le blond le vit avec soulagement sourire.

« Ah ça par exemple. Toutes mes félicitations monsieur Malefoy ! Vous auriez dû me dire que vous preniez la potion d'Astarté. »

« Mais je ne prends aucune potion, je vous l'ai dit. Et c'est quoi cette potion d'abord ? »

D'accord il paniquait un peu. Mais ce type parlait de félicitations et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le médecin recommença ses examens une seconde fois mais le verdict était toujours le même.

« Eh bien monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes enceint. »

« Mais… c'est impossible je n'ai pris aucune potion pour ça et la dernière fois que j'ai eu un rapport remonte à… Oh par Merlin ! »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, beaucoup de magie et beaucoup d'amour peuvent faire des miracles. » tenta le docteur pour rassurer son client.

« C'est une catastrophe ! »

Sa phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté et son patient semblait encore plus désespéré. C'était la première fois que le médicomage se trouvait devant ce cas de figure et il essaya de choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Ecoutez monsieur Malefoy, si cette grossesse survient à un moment qui n'est pas heu… propice à son développement, vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, y mettre un terme. »

Draco releva vivement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? »

« Oui en effet, une grossesse mâle comporte malheureusement plus de risque qu'une grossesse femelle malgré les nombreuses potions et parfois le fœtus ne se développe pas comme il faut et il met en danger le père-porteur. Des techniques ont été mises au point pour arrêter le processus. »

Devant l'air perdu de son patient, le médecin se leva et lui dit.

« C'est une grande décision que vous avez à prendre. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, de vous reposer et de faire calmement votre choix. Avoir un enfant ou décider de ne pas en avoir, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Revenez me voir quand vous saurez quoi faire. »

Il eut un sourire réconfortant et le blond lui serra la main, reconnaissant. Il sortit du cabinet encore sous le choc de ces récentes révélations.

Par les couilles de Merlin, qu'allait-il faire ?

**À Suivre…**

**Ainsi s'achève le cinquième chapitre ^^. Mais pas le dernier ! **

**Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je partirai probablement en vacance la semaine prochaine et que donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant mercredi comme d'habitude. Au pire je vous dis à mercredi dans deux semaines !**

**Bisous ensoleillés !**

**Mellya  
**

**PS: Je ne sais pas vous mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu plein de problème pour me connecter à Fanfiction et pour mettre le chapitre en ligne . Donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous avez reçu une alerte et pas vu de chapitre c'était totalement indépendant de ma volonté !  
**


	6. La chose

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La chose**

* * *

_« Commettre deux fois la même erreur : c'est l'une des faiblesses que l'être humain a le plus de mal à éviter. » Guitard_

* * *

Draco Malefoy était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

Il se surprit à passer sa main sur son ventre et la ramena bien vite derrière sa tête.

On était dimanche matin trop tôt et le blond ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Deux jours s'était écoulés depuis sa visite chez le médecin. Il n'avait pas envoyé de hibou à Potter, il ne lui avait encore rien dit. Il n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de _la chose_.

L'aristocrate soupira et traça à l'aide de sa baguette, une ligne lumineuse au plafond. Il se targuait d'être quelqu'un de logique et de rationnel. Alors il allait prendre sa décision de façon logique et rationnelle. Une colonne pour les pour et une colonne pour les contres. Simple, net, efficace.

Alors dans les pours.

_Il avait un métier stable._

_Il avait de l'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins_

_Il était adulte. _

Draco frissonna en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si Potter l'avait mis enceint à Poudlard.

_Ses parents seraient ravis d'avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille._

_Il avait des amis qui l'aideraient._

Il hésita avant d'écrire, _Il a été conçu avec l'homme qu'il aime._

_Un enfant était une source de joie._

Maintenant les contres.

_Son père allait faire une attaque en sachant qui était le père du bébé. Sans parler de Blaise._

_Un enfant est aussi une source de problèmes._

_Les journaux allaient en faire leurs choux gras pendant des semaines dans le meilleur des cas._

_Une grossesse mâle comportait des risques._

_Potter n'était peut-être pas prêt à être père. _

_Ça allait changer grandement sa vie._

_Il était terrifié. _

Les deux colonnes s'équivalaient plus ou moins ce qui n'aidait pas le blond. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Aller voir la personne la plus logique qu'il connaissait.

**ooo**

Hermione venait de se rendormir après avoir dit au revoir à Ron qui partait au travail quand la sonnette retentit. Elle fut tentée de l'ignorer mais c'était peut-être son petit-ami qui avait oublié ses clés. Il pouvait être tellement tête en l'air parfois. Elle se leva alors de mauvaise grâce et alla ouvrir la porte.

En voyant une chevelure blonde, elle fut vraiment très tentée de lui lancer un sort particulièrement douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la réveiller à des heures impossibles ! Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver un sortilège bien vicieux, le blond s'exclama, désespéré,

« Je suis enceint de Potter. »

La jeune fille resta bien quelques minutes à le regarder comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Puis elle cligna des yeux et parut se reprendre.

« Entre, je vais faire du thé. »

Elle regretta qu'il fût trop tôt pour un verre de whiskey.

Ils s'installèrent à la cuisine et Draco raconta tout. La soirée, la nuit, les propositions de Potter de se voir, sa peur, le dîner ensemble. Et pour finir la visite chez le médecin. L'annonce de sa grossesse. Le choix à faire.

« Attends, tu me demandes de t'aider à prendre cette décision ? »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Seigneur, Draco, sans compter que je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider pour une chose pareille, c'est le deuxième père que tu aurais dû aller voir ! Quoique tu fasses, c'est une situation trop émotionnelle que pour prendre une décision logique et rationnelle. »

La brunette fit une pause avant d'ajouter,

« De plus, je pense qu'au fond de toi tu sais déjà ce que tu veux, » lui sourit-elle.

« C'est une mauvaise idée… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux dire outre le fait qu'il est Harry Potter et moi Draco Malefoy ? Outre mon père et ton petit copain ? Outre le fait que les journaux vont encore dire des horreurs sur moi ? Que Potter n'a peut-être pas envie d'avoir un enfant ? Ou simplement pas avec moi ? Qu'il risque de penser que je l'ai fait exprès et qu'il va me détester pour ça ? Franchement c'est clair je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise idée ! »

Un silence plana dans la petite cuisine. La jeune fille regarda pensivement son homologue. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment bouleversé par tout ça mais elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le perturbait.

« Le vrai problème c'est que tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher hein ? dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. »

« Draco, premièrement tu ne dois pas faire tes choix en fonction des autres et encore moins en fonction de tes parents. Cela ne te rendra pas heureux. Ensuite, je ne crois pas que Harry pensera que tu l'as fait exprès. Il pourrait encore te surprendre. »

« Tu le connais, Hermione, il va paniquer et faire quelque chose de stupide. C'était juste un coup d'un soir, je n'attends rien de lui. »

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Harry est quelqu'un de bien malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

L'aristocrate lui fut reconnaissant pour ses paroles et son soutien. Avoir Hermione Granger comme alliée ne pouvait pas faire de mal. La jeune fille sourit malicieusement.

« Hé tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » fit le blond.

« Tu vas être papa ! Félicitations ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur pendant quelques minutes. Draco se rendit compte que c'étaient les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Par Merlin, il allait être père, c'était réel maintenant. Et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il s'autorisa à caresser son ventre.

Hermione le laissa partir avec la promesse qu'il se repose. Quand celui-ci transplana, Hermione courut dans sa chambre s'habiller et prit de la Poudre de Cheminette.

« Manoir Potter ! »

Ah ah sa vengeance était arrivée !

« Harry Potter réveille-toi immédiatement ! »

Sous le vacarme que faisait son amie, Harry se réveilla, baguette en main et les yeux un peu hagards. Quand il avisa que ce n'était que Hermione, il regarda l'heure.

« Bon sang Herm', il est 9h ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai promis que je ne viendrais plus te réveiller un dimanche matin, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? »

« On est quittes comme ça. » Elle eut un sourire que Harry qualifia de machiavélique avant d'ajouter. « De plus, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire alors écoute moi bien. »

« Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron ? » demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

« Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec Ron. Draco va t'annoncer quelque chose de très important et il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas paniquer. »

« Mais il va me dire quoi ? »

« Ça je ne peux pas te le dire mais c'est peut-être bien ta dernière chance de le reconquérir alors ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide et ne foire pas tout. »

« Je comprends de moins en moins ce que tu racontes… »

Le brun se demanda s'il n'était pas toujours endormi et s'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve particulièrement étrange. Il se pinça discrètement mais il ne se réveilla pas. Peut-être que son amie avait perdu l'esprit mais il ne voyait pas dans quelles circonstances ça aurait pu arriver.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Mais oui, je vais très bien. Bon promets-moi de ne pas paniquer d'abord et de réfléchir avant de parler quand tu verras Draco ? Et ne lui dit surtout pas que tu m'as vu ! »

« Ok… »

« Parfait, je retourne dormir. À bientôt Harry et surtout n'oublie pas, ne panique pas ! »

Le Survivant regarda son amie partir d'un œil sceptique. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il tenta de retrouver le sommeil mais il cherchait une explication à tout ceci.

Qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait bien lui annoncer ? Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec sa visite chez le médecin. Le blond ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre mais comme il n'avait pas voulu passer pour un pot de colle, il n'avait rien demandé. Et si Draco était malade ? Une maladie grave ? Ça devait être pour ça que Hermione lui avait demandé de ne pas paniquer. Oh par Merlin et si c'était très grave, s'il allait mourir ?

Bon ok là il commençait à paniquer. Mais et si c'était lui qui lui avait refilé une maladie ? Comme il était célibataire depuis un moment, il n'avait plus pris de potion de protection et il ne savait pas si Draco en prenait vu qu'il était aussi célibataire depuis quelques temps. Harry tenta de retrouver son calme. En cure de désintoxication, on lui avait fait passer des tests et ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Malgré tout le brun ne parvient pas à retrouver le sommeil et prit la décision d'aller voir Draco aujourd'hui. Ça semblerait normal qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles après qu'il ait été malade après tout tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Le héros du monde sorcier dû se faire violence pour attendre au moins 14h avant d'aller voir le blond. Il avait l'impression que les aiguilles ne bougeaient pas ou à peine.

**ooo**

Quand l'ancien Serpentard vient lui ouvrir en jeans et T-shirt, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux embués. Harry le trouva à croquer ainsi.

« Oh excuse-moi, je te réveille ? »

« Non ça va je faisais juste une petite sieste. »

« Hum… Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Comme tu avais promis d'envoyer un hibou, je me suis un peu inquiété de ne rien recevoir. »

Pendant un instant, le blond se sentit un peu coupable. Puis il se souvient que c'était aussi à moitié de la faute de Potter s'il en était là. Il le laissa rentrer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon où ils s'assirent sur le grand divan.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu, je devais justement te parler. Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je n'attends rien de toi. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne sois pas prêt et donc je ne te demande rien, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, anxieux. Draco respira profondément. Allez, il pouvait le faire.

« Je suis enceint. De toi. »

L'aristocrate s'était imaginé beaucoup de réactions mais certainement pas celle de Harry en train de rire.

« Oh, par Merlin je suis tellement soulagé ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu avais une maladie grave ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est certain ? Je veux dire à l'époque, tu m'avais expliqué qu'il fallait des potions pour ça. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer ou t'accuser, ne te méprends pas. »

« Oui c'est sûr, le médecin a fait deux fois le test. Et je peux te jurer que je n'ai pris aucune potion… Il a dit que beaucoup de magie pouvait faire des miracles. »

Draco préféra passer la partie sur l'amour. Il bougea nerveusement sur le divan et regarda Potter d'un air sceptique. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait pensé et ça le désarçonnait un peu, il fallait l'avouer.

« Finalement tu avais raison, » fit le brun en souriant.

« Comment ça ? »

« À l'époque tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la potion parce qu'avec moi qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, tu préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Bon sang, c'est complétement dingue ! Je vais être papa, c'est incroyable ! Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'occuper seul de l'enfant. C'est aussi le mien et je compte être présent dans sa vie et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider pendant la grossesse. »

Le survivant ressemblait à un enfant qui vient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël et Draco se demanda s'il allait arrêter de sourire un jour. Passé le moment de surprise, il était soulagé de la réaction de Harry. Il n'en avait pas espéré tant.

« Tu n'es pas fâché alors ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché ? »

« Eh bien ça va être un grand changement dans nos vies, ça ne va pas être évident. Et puis je sais que tu détestes être dans les journaux et quand ils vont l'apprendre, on ne va plus être tranquilles. Et puis Weasley me déteste, mon père ne peut pas te supporter et si je m'étais protégé, on n'en serait pas là. »

Voyons que le blond commençait à paniquer – pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui – il le prit dans ses bras, caressa son dos et d'une voix apaisante, il dit,

« Hé ne t'inquiète pas. Il y avait une chance infime que ça arrive et j'aurais dû aussi me protéger. Je suis prêt à affronter ton père et Ron n'a pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit sur toi. On tiendra éloignés les journaux le plus longtemps possible et sinon on engagera Hermione pour les dissuader de trop s'approcher. Je ne te lâcherai pas Draco, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Harry posa son front contre celui de l'autre. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser ! Hermione avait raison, comme toujours, c'était sa chance de montrer à Draco qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et de le reconquérir.

La proximité du brun troublait aussi l'ancien Serpentard. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et des images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée lui revenaient en mémoire. Il préféra s'écarter du Survivant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

« Je… Hum… J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin chez qui tu m'avais amené pour demain à 16h. Il doit vérifier si tout est bien en place et me prescrire quelques potions. »

« Je viendrais avec toi. »

Potter avait la voix un peu rauque et Draco se sentit rougir. Si Potter s'y mettait aussi, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Pour se donner une contenance, l'ancien Gryffondor ajouta,

« La tête des autres quand ils vont apprendre la nouvelle ! »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on attende un peu avant de l'annoncer aux autres. Le docteur a dit que c'était les trois premiers mois les plus à risque dans une grossesse masculine. Alors je préférerais qu'on soit sûrs que tout aille bien avant de le dire. »

« Pas de soucis. Je comprends, tu as raison. Même si ça va être dur. »

« Si ça peut te soulager, tu peux en parler à Hermione. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de ce matin.

« Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Hermione avant de me le dire ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur sur la situation. Je ne savais pas du tout comment tu allais réagir à la nouvelle. »

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter se doutant bien que le blond ne disait pas tout. Il interrogerait Hermione plus tard.

« Est-ce que je peux toucher… ? »

Draco fit signe que oui et souleva un peu son t-shirt. La main chaude de Potter sur sa peau le fit frissonner.

« C'est tout plat. »

« Ça ne fait qu'un mois à peine, » dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry se pencha vers son ventre.

« Allonge-toi j'aimerais bien écouter. »

Draco se coucha sur le divan mais dit,

« Tu sais tu n'entendras rien pour le moment. »

« Chut ! »

L'aristocrate se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand l'autre posa son oreille sur son nombril. Mais c'était sans compter sur les cheveux sombres qui lui chatouillaient le flanc.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, » râla le garçon.

« Désolé c'est tes cheveux, » pouffa Draco.

En sentant la respiration de Harry caresser son abdomen, le blond déglutit. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que le brun regardait son ventre avec concentration. Cette position ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ?

« Salut toi. Je suis Harry, ton papa. Et là tu es dans le ventre de ton deuxième papa, il s'appelle Draco. J'espère que tu es bien là-dedans parce que tu vas y rester encore huit mois et tu… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je lui parle voyons, » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Ok ce gars était dingue. Le blond fût tenté pendant un moment d'argumenter mais il était trop fatigué et abandonna l'idée. À la place, il se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit et Harry l'avait réveillé au moment où il commençait sa sieste. Il laissa donc le Survivant chuchoter ses bêtises et sombra doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une délicieuse odeur venant de la cuisine et il remarqua qu'une couverture avait été déposée sur lui. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua un mot et une assiette qu'un sort maintenait chaude. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la lettre.

_Draco,_

_J'aurais préféré rester mais j'avais des dossiers à finir et j'ai malheureusement dû y aller._

_Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim en te réveillant alors je t'ai préparé un plat._

_On se voit demain chez le médecin._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Harry_

* * *

**Le lendemain, chez le médecin**

Étonnamment, le brun arriva à l'heure au rendez-vous. Il prit les mains du blond qu'il sentait nerveux, dans les siennes. Dans le cabinet, Draco s'allongea sur le fauteuil et releva son T-shirt. Le docteur lança un sort qui fait apparaitre une image du fœtus au-dessus de son ventre.

« Waah c'est minuscule ! »

« Évidement monsieur Potter, ça ne fait qu'un mois à peine. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut déjà savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Non, il vous faudra patienter jusqu'au troisième mois. »

L'ancien Serpentard regarda le médecin examiner l'image et prononcer d'autres sortilèges.

« Vous pouvez vous relever monsieur Malefoy. Je vous rassure le bébé semble en parfaite santé. Je vais vous prescrire des potions à prendre pour la stabilité de votre « utérus » - Draco grimaça à ce mot et Harry eut le tact de ne pas rire – Je vous conseille de privilégier les voyages en Cheminettes plutôt que le transplanage. Voici une liste d'aliments qui vous sont déconseillés et une autre des ouvrages qui pourraient vous aider. »

Il tendit deux feuilles aux deux hommes et Harry prit directement celle des livres. Draco se demanda comment il allait se les procurer sans que le libraire n'ameute les journalistes.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'une grossesse masculine est épuisante, cela va vous demander beaucoup de magie. Privilégiez si possible le travail à domicile et je vous ferais un certificat médical. Vers le sixième mois maximum il vous faudra prendre vos congés de paternité. »

« Nous aimerions passer cette grossesse au calme, est-ce qu'il serait possible de ne pas la mentionner dans le certificat pour éviter que les journaux ne l'apprennent ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur Potter. Je mettrais que vous avez attrapé une grippe particulièrement contagieuse et je vous ferais parvenir les potions par hibou dans ce cas, dit-il en se tournant vers le blond. Nous nous verrons toutes les deux semaines pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

En rentrant dans l'appartement de Draco, Harry s'exclama,

« Zut on a oublié de lui demander une photo. »

Voyons l'air pensif du blond, il ajouta,

« Ça va ? »

« Hum ? Oui ça va. C'était juste bizarre de voir cette forme étrange et de se dire que c'est notre bébé. »

Harry fut content qu'il utilise le mot « notre ». Il savait que c'était étrange d'avoir un enfant de quelqu'un avec qui on ne sortait pas. Pas encore.

« Oh, ça me rappelle, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Le brun lui tendit une grosse pièce ronde avec un éclair dessus.

« Quand on a créé l'AD, on se servait de ça pour prévenir les autres qu'on se réunissait. Si tu as un problème, tu n'as qu'à la serrer fort et je viendrais. C'est plus rapide qu'un hibou. »

Draco sourit malgré lui que le survivant ait eu une telle attention.

**ooo**

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement et dans une relative tranquillité. Le blond devait bien avouer qu'il avait cru que les premiers moments d'excitations dus à la nouveauté passés, Harry aurait fini par s'éloigner, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Mais non, il était toujours là. Il passait de plus en plus souvent à l'appartement de l'aristocrate et lisait avec application tous les ouvrages que le médecin avait recommandés.

Hermione ricanait en disant que même aux cours elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle concentration.

Draco essayait de garder ses distances mais Potter ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. De plus, il était souvent fatigué et il ne savait pas comment il ferait sans lui. Les nausées matinales étaient une horreur et il rentrait souvent trop fourbu que pour se faire à manger. Harry semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'au bout d'un mois, il venait chaque soir leur faire à manger.

Le blond était enceint de deux mois maintenant. Il pensait de plus en plus à rester chez lui pour travailler sur ses dossiers et à accepter le certificat médical du docteur. Celui-ci était très content de l'avancée de la grossesse, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Il donnait régulièrement des photos du fœtus aux deux garçons et Harry ne manquait jamais l'occasion d'aller les montrer à Hermione. Il avait même commencé un album photo ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'émouvoir Draco, même si celui-ci en avait accusé ses hormones.

Pour l'instant, c'était encore assez simple de le cacher à ses amis.

Pansy semblait se remettre de sa rupture et se lançait à corps perdu dans l'expansion de son entreprise.

Neville avait évidemment accepté de l'aider le temps de qu'elle retrouve un herboriste et elle avait même engagé un potionniste.

Blaise reprenait petit à petit les rênes de l'entreprise familiale ce qui n'était pas évident après trois ans de fêtes décadentes.

Et heureusement le plus perspicace de ses amis se trouvait dans un autre pays. Théo commençait sa dernière année d'architecture et sortait dorénavant avec une certaine Lara. Draco remerciait Merlin qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu l'idée de passer chez lui à l'improviste car ils n'auraient pas manqué de tomber sur Potter.

**ooo**

Le blond rentra d'une énième journée de travail, épuisé. Il avait bien faillit s'endormir sur ses dossiers aujourd'hui. Il se vautra dans son divan avant d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Potter tous les soirs chez lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La « séparation » serait encore plus dure après que le bébé soit né et qu'ils se partageraient sa garde.

Draco grimaça et se frotta le bas du dos. Il commençait à avoir mal aux reins sans comprendre pourquoi. Harry rentra dans le salon à ce moment et vit le geste de Malefoy.

« Coucou, comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as quelque chose au dos ? »

« 'Lut. Ça été mais j'ai mal dans le bas du dos depuis quelques jours. C'est franchement désagréable, je devrais peut être en parler au médecin. »

« Ah c'est normal alors. Ton bassin est en train de s'élargir magiquement pour pouvoir porter convenablement le bébé. »

Finalement il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Voyant son air un peu affolé, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter,

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici le troisième mois ça devrait se stabiliser et tu n'auras plus mal. En attendant il y a un remède très efficace d'après le bouquin. »

« Ah oui quoi ? »

Le blond essaya de ne pas paraitre trop désespéré mais échoua lamentablement. Le brun sourit et dit,

« Les massages ! Allonges-toi, j'ai vu dans un des livres du doc comment faire. »

Potter s'agenouilla près du divan. Trop focalisé sur le soulagement de sa douleur, Draco ne vit pas immédiatement le danger que la situation représentait. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les mains d'Harry sur sa peau qu'il se dit que ça n'allait pas le faire.

Au début c'était doux presque léger. Les mains de Potter étaient chaudes, pourtant le blond se sentit frissonner. Peu à peu, elles se firent plus fermes mais plus tendres aussi. La douleur diminuait tandis qu'une érection certaine augmentait dans le pantalon de Draco. Une rougeur traîtresse fit son apparition sur les joues de l'ancien Serpentard. Il pria Merlin que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Tu es tellement beau. »

Draco se retourna, autant surpris par la phrase que par la voix rauque de Harry. Le blond déglutit en voyant les yeux de celui-ci briller de désir. Le brun s'approcha lentement de son vis-à-vis. Il ne voulait par le forcer et lui laissa le temps de décider de s'éloigner. Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Il était hypnotisé par ses yeux trop verts et par l'envie que l'autre ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

Harry l'embrassa doucement tout d'abord, presque du bout des lèvres, comme une caresse. Voyant que l'autre ne s'éloignait pas, il raffermit la pression sur la bouche du blond.

Draco haleta sous le baiser et passa sa main sur la nuque du Survivant.

Harry monta sur le divan pour approfondir leur baiser et le blond passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. L'aristocrate essaya d'enlever le T-shirt de son futur amant quand celui-ci s'exclama,

« Attends, Arrête – Il respira profondément pour reprendre contenance – J'ai quelque chose à dire avant. »

Le blond le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et il faut le dire, légèrement frustré. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait suivre.

« Je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble. Pour de vrai. Je voudrais t'inviter au restaurant, qu'on fasse des sorties ensemble pour aller au musée ou au cinéma. Qu'on soit un couple. »

« Est-ce que tu dis ça à cause du bébé ? » demanda de façon sceptique Draco en se disant que ce garçon avait un sens du timing affreux.

« Non ! Je voulais déjà avant qu'on retente quelque chose tous les deux. Je sais que tu dois être en train de te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, qu'on a déjà essayé et que tu n'as pas envie de souffrir à nouveau. »

Malefoy essaya d'aborder un air neutre mais l'ancien Gryffondor vit qu'il avait touché juste.

« Mais écoute, on était jeunes à l'époque et je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais au fond. J'étais un gamin et je t'ai fait du mal et je l'ai toujours regretté profondément même à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Mais j'ai évolué. J'ai fait mes erreurs et j'ai grandis. Alors bien qu'on ne soit pas vraiment plus vieux qu'à l'époque, je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Et je te veux toi. »

Draco tenta de refouler les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux et fit diversion en se bougeant pour s'asseoir. Il resta quelques minutes silencieux ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Harry.

« J'accepte mais je veux que tu me promettes certaines choses avant. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » fit le brun sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire déjà.

« D'abord si ça ne marche pas entre nous, il faudra casser vite. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi seulement à cause du bébé. Ensuite je ne veux pas qu'on fasse les mêmes erreurs que la première fois. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il faudra être franc l'un envers l'autre. Quand tu m'as quitté, je suis tombé de haut, je n'ai rien vu venir parce que tu ne m'avais pas raconté un dixième de ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Et pour finir… Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi, savoir que tu me soutiens. Même devant Weasley. Surtout devant Weasley en fait. Tu n'as pas encore regagné toute ma confiance. »

« Je te promets de tout faire pour la récupérer et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis. » S'exclama le brun en se jetant sur Draco.

Après l'avoir embrassé passionnément il ajouta,

« Mais j'ai moi aussi quelques conditions. J'aimerais, non je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Potter, je déteste ça ! »

« C'est ton nom pourtant, » taquina le blond.

« Je sais mais je préfère que tu utilises mon prénom. Ensuite, promets-moi que tu empêcheras ton père de m'éventrer et de m'étrangler avec mes boyaux quand il apprendra pour le bébé. »

Draco rigola et faillit dire que son père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille mais il fut pris d'un doute et préféra se taire.

« Et finalement, je voudrais que tu viennes habiter au manoir Potter, » termina Harry en rougissant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu tôt mais laisse-moi finir avant de dire non. Je vois bien que tu rentres de plus en plus fatigué du travail et qu'il va être temps que tu profites du certificat que le médecin t'a proposé. Ton appartement est chouette mais tu n'auras pas la place pour rajouter une chambre d'enfant et un bureau puisque tu as fait comprendre que tu désirais tout de même continuer à travailler. Alors que chez moi il y a plein de place. Je te promets que tu auras une grande pièce pour tes dossiers et que tu auras même ta propre chambre et salle de bains pour garder ton indépendance. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu prépares ton discours ? » plaisanta Draco

« Trois semaines, » grommela l'autre.

« C'est une proposition très alléchante et il se peut bien que je l'accepte. Il ne tient qu'à toi de me convaincre, » dit-il d'un air lubrique.

« On vient juste de décider de sortir ensemble, tu ne veux pas qu'on attende un peu pour passer à l'étape supérieure ? » demanda prudemment l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Pot… Harry je suis enceint de toi alors je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade d'intimité. De plus, j'ai les hormones qui commencent à faire leurs apparitions. Aie pitié de moi ! » dit Draco d'un air que Harry jugea tout sauf innocent.

Si c'était pour le bien de Draco, qui était-il pour s'y opposer après tout…

**À suivre…**

**coucou tout le monde ! Enfin le chapitre 6 ^^. Le chapitre 7 est fini et corrigé et le 8 est à moitié fait, je tente de le terminer à temps ! J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :).  
**

**Byss  
**

**Mellya  
**


	7. Les amis

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les amis**

* * *

_"On ne pardonne pas à son ami ses erreurs, on ne les excuse pas non plus. On les comprend."_

_Philippe Soupault_

* * *

**Chez Hermione et Ron**_  
_

« Ton thé est délicieux Hermione. »

« Merci mais c'est toi qui me l'a envoyé de Prague. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais demander à Théo de m'en rapporter, je vais bientôt être à court. »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient prêts à commencer une discussion sur le thé plutôt que de supporter un autre moment tendu. Mais Harry et sa faculté de mettre les pieds dans le plat en décidèrent autrement.

« Ron dis quelque chose. »

Le blond aurait juré qu'avec un peu de concentration, on pouvait entendre les dents du rouquin grincer entre elles.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, » siffla-t-il.

« Alors nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Viens Draco. »

Les deux amants se levèrent et bien que l'ancien Serpentard soit ennuyé que les choses se passent ainsi, il était néanmoins soulagé de partir.

« Harry attends ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! Écoute tu ne peux pas faire ça quand même ! »

« Faire quoi Ron ? »

« Sortir avec la fouine. Je ne comprends pas, vous avez déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Pourquoi recommencer ? »

« Parce qu'on a évolué et que le contexte a changé. Je veux être avec Draco, je ne suis pas venu ici pour avoir ta bénédiction mais pour t'en informer. »

Le rouquin se tourna vers le blond et se leva, menaçant.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Instinctivement, Draco avait porté la main à son ventre dans un signe de protection. Et Ron l'avait vu. Pour n'importe qui d'autre le geste aurait pu paraître anodin, mais pas pour quelqu'un qui était déjà plusieurs fois oncle.

Il regarda l'ancien Serpentard, les yeux exorbités et vit la panique apparaitre dans ses yeux, ce qui confirma ses soupçons.

« Oh par Merlin, tu es enceint ! »

Il se rassit immédiatement, la bouche ouverte et sous le choc.

« Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« Oh Ron, on ne va pas te faire un dessin ! » s'exclama sa petite amie.

« Je ne parle pas de _ça_. Il faut des potions et tout et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu voulais des enfants ! » reprocha Ron à son ami.

« Nous n'avons pas pris de potions. Nous ne pensions pas que c'était possible après une fois seulement, » rétorqua Harry.

« Mais c'est quasiment impossible sans potion et il faudrait que… »

Draco pouvait entendre les rouages du cerveau de Weasley marcher à plein régime. Il savait qu'en tant qu'Auror, le rouquin avait des cours de médecine et que sa petite sœur était en fac pour devenir Médicomage. _Beaucoup de magie et beaucoup d'amour peuvent faire des miracles_. Ron aussi avait dû entendre ces mots. Et le blond ne voulait pas que le Survivant l'apprenne. Pas maintenant.

« Écoute Weasley, c'est arrivé que ça te plaise ou non. On ne te demande pas ton avis. Ça ne regarde que Harry et moi, » dit l'aristocrate en tentant d'éluder le sujet.

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Le rouquin le regarda en silence et il comprit que son secret était éventé.

« Je voudrais parler seul avec Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? Pas question ! »

« Harry, je te promets que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Tiens, prends ma baguette et Malefoy peut garder la sienne si ça te rassure. »

Le Survivant se tourna vers son amant mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il était d'accord. Hermione et le brun sortirent de la pièce non sans une légère appréhension.

« Tu n'as pris aucune potion n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non aucune. Je ne voulais même pas aller à cette soirée d'abord, » soupira Draco.

« Et Harry ne sait pas quelle est l'autre possibilité pour avoir des enfants sans potion ? »

« Non. »

« Je veux bien vous croire mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal. Vous êtes sortis seulement quatre mois ensemble, vous ne vous voyez pas pendant trois ans puis vous vous sautez dessus et dès le premier coup vous concevez un enfant sans potions. Je sais que Harry est un sorcier puissant mais il faut aussi beaucoup d'amour pour que ça marche. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ? C'est un peu difficile à accepter. »

« Huit mois. Nous sommes sortis ensemble huit mois et oui je m'en rends bien compte pas la peine d'en rajouter, » grimaça le blond.

« Huit mois ? Mais Harry m'a dit que… »

Puis se rendant compte de ce que cela voulait dire le rouquin ajouta

« Oh ! Il a menti c'est ça ? »

« Il avait peur que tu le prennes mal qu'il t'ait caché que cela faisait déjà six mois qu'on se voyait en cachette alors il a préféré diminuer le chiffre. On s'est d'ailleurs disputés à ce sujet, il ne m'avait même pas prévenu. »

« Pendant six mois… Eh ben merde alors si j'avais su… »

Ron avait l'air réellement abasourdi. Était-il étonné parce que son ami lui avait menti ou parce qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher un truc pareil pendant autant de temps ?

« Ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu l'avais su ? Tu te serais un peu moins comporté comme un enfoiré avec moi ? » répliqua l'ancien Serpentard, étonné lui-même de la rancune qu'il avait gardée pour ce qu'avait fait le rouquin.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas fait pour lui et que Harry méritait mieux, je voulais juste le protéger, » se défendit-il.

« Tu m'as jugé sur l'image que tu avais de moi sans tenir compte de ce que j'ai fait pour vous aider. Vous êtes là à monter sur vos grands chevaux dès qu'on parle de pureté de sang mais aussi braves Gryffondors que vous êtes, vous ne valez pas mieux. Vous avez aussi vos préjugés contre certains sorciers. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et à dix-sept ans plus encore. Regarde Dumbledore s'est aussi égaré et ça ne l'a pas empêché de devenir l'un des plus grands sorciers de son siècle. »

« Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place ! »

« Je t'aurais au moins laissé le bénéfice du doute ! »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment. Draco tenta de se calmer, le Médicomage lui ayant déconseillé toutes sensations fortes et il passa sa main contre son ventre. Le geste eut l'air de faire revenir Ron à leur sujet premier.

« J'admets m'être trompé sur toi. Cela faisait à peine un an que la guerre était finie et la méfiance était toujours de rigueur. Il est encore fragile aujourd'hui, quand tu étais parti à Prague, il a dû traverser beaucoup de choses. »

« Il m'a raconté les soirées et la drogue mais Weasley il s'en est sorti ! Arrête de te prendre pour sa mère et de le couver. Accepte ses choix et la vie qu'il veut avoir même si elle ne correspond pas à ce que tu voudrais pour lui. Je crois qu'il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut. C'est à moi de le protéger maintenant. »

Ron examina un moment son vis-à-vis avant de lâcher

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« Dis quoi ? »

« Que c'est parce que tu l'aimes vraiment que vous avez pu avoir un bébé sans potion ? » demanda le rouquin légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées avec le bébé et on vient à peine de se mettre en couple. Je ne suis toujours pas certain qu'il ne l'a pas fait seulement parce que je suis enceint. »

« Tu as peur qu'il s'en aille ? »

Puis Ron sembla réaliser quelque chose et ajouta

« Non c'est pire. Tu penses qu'il finira par partir n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que quand on dit qu'il faut beaucoup de magie et beaucoup d'amour pour faire un bébé c'est probablement valable pour les deux personnes. »

« Si tu le penses vraiment pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as demandé à parler seul à seul et pas à Harry ? » répliqua Draco.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une conversation avec Harry dans laquelle il me dévoile tout son amour pour toi, » grimaça le rouquin en rigolant. « Mais si tu penses qu'il finira par te quitter, pourquoi sors-tu quand même avec lui ? »

« Parce qu'il faut profiter des bonnes choses tant qu'elles durent. »

« Tu es trop pessimiste. Pendant ces trois dernières années, je l'ai vu sortir avec pas mal de gars mais tu es le seul qu'il est venu nous présenter. Je vois bien comment il te regarde. Je pense qu'il veut vraiment être avec toi et pas juste à cause du bébé. »

« Vivre avec Hermione t'aurait-il enfin donné un cerveau ? »

Ron voulut répliquer mais il vit que Draco rigolait alors tous deux se levèrent finalement pour aller retrouver leurs conjoints respectifs.

« Eh bien, on va bien rigoler tous ensemble, je le sens, » sourit l'ancien Gryffondor.

C'est ainsi que Hermione et Harry furent éberlués de voir arriver les deux garçons souriants et entier.

Après ça le rouquin engueula son ami pour lui avoir mentit et présenta ses excuses à Draco devant une Hermione ébahie. Le blond se doutait qu'avec ou sans Weasley, Harry l'aurait probablement aussi quitté à l'époque, alors il décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il préféra toutefois rester quelque peu sur ses gardes.

Pour plus de facilité, le couple décida d'inviter leurs amis respectifs pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de leur relation. Harry pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'habituent d'abord à l'idée qu'ils étaient ensemble avant de leurs révéler la grossesse de Draco.

Le brun paniquait un peu et plus particulièrement de la réaction de Zabini, il n'avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir de leur dernière rencontre…

**ooo**

Pansy fut la première à réagir et elle transplana directement chez Blaise en recevant l'invitation.

« Tu as reçu la lettre ? »

« L'invitation pour dimanche de Draco ? Oui je l'ai eue. Pourquoi toi aussi ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son ami n'avait pas tout compris.

« Est-ce que tu as vu à quelle adresse nous sommes invités ? »

Le noir fronça les sourcils. Il avait vite jeté un coup d'œil sans vraiment faire attention aux détails. Il fouilla parmi les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau et finit par remettre la main sur la lettre.

« Square Grimmaurd ? Ça me dit quelque chose. »

« On voit bien que tu étais parti pendant trois ans ! C'est la maison de Potter ! »

« Quoi ? »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un « pop » retentit et que Théo apparut.

« Pourquoi aucun de vous ne m'as dit que Potter et Draco ressortaient ensemble ? »

« Tu as aussi reçu l'invitation hein ? » demanda Blaise plus pour la forme.

« Y aurait-il pour une fois quelque chose que tu ignores ? » siffla Pansy.

« Je suis à Prague moi je te signale et Draco ne m'a rien écrit là-dessus. »

Voyant que ses deux amis allaient se disputer, Blaise préféra intervenir.

« Nous n'en savions rien non plus, Théo. On vient de recevoir comme toi la lettre de Draco pour venir dimanche prendre le thé à l'adresse de Potter. Mais ça ne veut peut-être pas dire qu'ils ressortent ensemble, » dit-il avec un peu trop d'espoir dans la voix.

« Alors pourquoi il nous inviterait chez Potter ? » demanda le blond

« Peut-être que Draco va bosser avec lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que les Runes viennent faire dans son œuvre caritative ? Franchement Blaise arrête de te voiler la face, » répliqua son amie agacée.

« Écoutez, allons voir Grégory. Il est ami avec Seamus, il pourra peut-être nous dire de quoi il s'agit, » proposa le noir qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois devant chez lui et sonnèrent. Grégory vint tranquillement leurs ouvrir. Pansy fut évidement la première à réagir.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur Draco et Potter ? »

« Bonjour Greg, comment ça va ? Excuse l'impolitesse de cette jeune fille mais nous avons reçu une curieuse lettre de Draco. »

Le plus baraqué de la bande sourit au blond et fit rentrer ses amis en disant qu'il était habitué aux manières de la brunette. Celle-ci voulu répliquer mais Blaise était trop pressé que pour rentrer dans une énième dispute et lui lança un regard noir.

Une fois tous installés dans le salon, Grégory prit la parole.

« Oui j'ai aussi reçu le mot de Draco et j'ai demandé à Seamus si Harry lui avait dit quelques choses mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Par contre Dean et lui ont aussi reçu une invitation pour dimanche. Je suppose qu'ils vont nous annoncer qu'ils sont ensemble. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça comme si c'était normal ? On ne peut pas laisser Draco faire une telle bêtise ! » répliqua Blaise ébahie.

« Il a vingt-deux ans, je pense qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans sa vie, » répondit Grégory

« Et si Potter lui fait encore du mal ? On ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés et le regarder foncer dans un mur ! »

« Greg a raison Blaise. Rien ne dit que Potter va encore lui faire du mal et si Draco a accepté de lui laisser une chance c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il risque. Et s'il s'avère qu'il nous invite chez le binoclard pour vraiment nous annoncer leur relation alors nous parlerons _calmement_ avec lui, si ça peut te rassurer, » dit Théo en se tournant vers le noir. « Je refuse d'être comme Weasley et de pourrir leur histoire, » ajouta-t-il pour convaincre son ami.

Celui-ci sembla méditer ces paroles ainsi que Pansy.

« Je ne veux pas ressembler à la belette mais je refuse de voir Draco souffrir une nouvelle fois, » finit-il par répondre.

Théo poussa un soupir. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

**Le dimanche chez Harry**

Le brun entendit la sonnette retentir et ouvrit la porte sur Théo.

« Entre ! Tu es le dernier. Les autres sont déjà dans le jardin, on profite du beau temps. »

Le blond s'engouffra dans la maison et suivit le Survivant qui le mena de l'autre côté de la demeure.

Il constata qu'en effet il était le dernier. Neville et Pansy était plongés dans une discussion qui semblait assez animée. Grégory et Seamus parlaient bien évidemment bonbons tandis que Dean, Draco et Ron commentaient les nouvelles sportives. Blaise qui était assis à côté de Pansy restait silencieux tandis que Hermione essayait de lui soutirer quelques réponses ou grognements. Il décida de venir au secours de la jeune fille et s'assit à côté d'elle et du noir.

Harry fit alors signe à son amant et il se leva pour faire face à ses amis avec le brun. Celui-ci prit la parole.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de tout ceci, » dit-il avec appréhension. « Vous devez déjà sûrement vous en douter mais voilà… Draco et moi sortons ensemble. Certains d'entre vous doivent certainement trouver cela étrange étant donné ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois mais nous avons décidé de nous laisser une seconde chance et nous espérons que vous respecterez cela. »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Draco regarda particulièrement Blaise sachant d'avance qu'il serait le plus réfractaire. Son ami lui fit comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard et le blond hocha la tête.

« Eh bien j'espère que ça finira mieux que la dernière fois. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de tact de son petit ami et s'excusa auprès des autres de son imbécilité. L'Irlandais répliqua par un cri outré.

Harry sentit distinctement la menace quand Blaise ajouta

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Grégory, Neville et Hermione félicitèrent le couple pour alléger l'atmosphère et Seamus demanda s'il y avait encore de la tarte. Théo annonça qu'il pourrait enfin offrir à Harry le livre « Comment dresser un aristocrate » et Draco le frappa sur le crâne ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Finalement Ron se rapprocha du blond pour lui souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur à l'étonnement des anciens Gryffondors et au scepticisme des anciens Serpentards.

La tension sembla enfin diminuer.

Sous le regard insistant de Théo, Blaise finit par engager la conversation avec Hermione et Draco se sentit un peu soulagé. Harry vint derrière lui et lui caressa sa main. Le blond s'autorisa à le regarder dans les yeux un bref instant avant de détourner le regard. Il ne regardait jamais Harry très longtemps. Il avait bien trop peur que le brun ne découvre dans ses prunelles ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Il avait l'étrange impression que si le brun comprenait à quel point il l'aimait, il s'enfuirait comme la dernière fois.

Draco pensait que de toute manière, ça ne pourrait que compliquer leur situation. Harry aurait plus de scrupules à partir s'il savait le mal que ça ferait au blond et celui-ci ne voulait pas ça. Alors l'aristocrate préférait se taire et tentait de garder la tête froide.

Il essayait souvent de s'imaginer comment ça se terminerait entre lui et Potter. Est-ce que celui-ci finirait par se lasser de lui et partir ? Ou bien rencontrerait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Hermione et Ron avait beau lui dire d'être plus optimiste, le blond ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Harry. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'empêcher de l'aimer mais il pouvait rester lucide sur la situation.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était vain et qu'il souffrirait probablement autant que la dernière fois. Mais l'aristocrate refusait de se laisser aller et voulait garder un certain contrôle sur lui-même. Si les choses tournaient mal, il n'aurait pas le droit de sombrer comme la dernière fois car il aurait à s'occuper d'un enfant en plus. Draco se disait parfois que ce n'était pas si grave s'il était encore blessé parce que ça en aurait valu la peine. Pour tous ces moments qu'il passait avec le Survivant et pour le bébé, ça en valait plus que la peine…

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

Draco avait tenté comme il pouvait de repousser la date le plus possible mais il n'avait pas pu y échapper bien longtemps. En partant, Harry l'avait serré fort dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il avait trouvé ça un peu exagéré sur le moment mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Il était dans un petit bistro et devant lui se trouvaient Grégory, Blaise, Pansy et Théo, bien décidés à savoir comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ressortir avec Potter. Et au moins deux d'entre eux étaient déterminés à lui démontrer qu'il faisait une grosse erreur.

« Inutile d'user votre salive les gars. C'est arrivé comme ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Nous ne savons pas où ça va nous mener, on vit au jour le jour. Oui Pansy je sais que c'est un enfoiré. Oui Blaise ce n'est probablement pas ma meilleure idée. Théo ne cherche même pas à m'espionner, il n'y a rien à trouver. Et merci Greg de me soutenir, prenez exemple les autres. »

Goyle rigola et voulu répondre « de rien » mais Pansy fut plus rapide.

« On n'est pas ici pour te faire une liste des raisons pour lesquelles tu es en train de faire une erreur, tu les connais déjà. Mais Draco je t'en prie, réfléchis bien ! Aucun de nous n'a envie de te revoir dans le même état qu'il y a trois ans. On t'a ramassé à la petite cuillère bon sang ! »

« Écoute ça va bien se passer et… »

« Mais tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois ! Et on a tous bien vu comment ça a fini ! »

« C'est différent d'accord ? Je suis plus lucide et je ne me fais pas d'illusions. C'est arrivé parce que je me suis trop investi et que je n'ai pas su prendre le recul nécessaire. Mais je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs. »

« Mais tu l'aimes toujours autant. Comment comptes-tu prendre du recul alors ? »

Draco se tourna vers son ami le plus perspicace. Théo avait l'art de poser les questions dérangeantes.

« Parce que je sais qui il est et ce qu'il n'est pas. Je n'attends rien de lui contrairement à la dernière fois, » répondit-il plus durement.

Cela eut l'air de rassurer Blaise mais Greg fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que votre interrogatoire digne des Mangemorts va continuer ou bien on peut passer un moment entre amis ? »

Pansy rouvrit la bouche mais Théo lui écrasa le pied et elle décida prudemment de se taire… Pour l'instant. Les cinq amis commandèrent à manger et parlèrent d'autres choses. Le repas se déroula sans autre anicroche. Mais Théo fut le seul à remarquer que Draco ne buvait pas une goutte de vin et qu'il touchait parfois son ventre…

**ooo**

Les trois semaines suivantes se passèrent dans une atmosphère relativement calme. Harry était heureux que Draco ait enfin utilisé le certificat médical pour rester travailler au Square Grimmaurd. Leurs amis respectifs n'étaient évidemment pas au courant qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, cela aurait soulevé trop de questions.

Le survivant aimait la routine qui s'installait peu à peu entre eux deux. Au début, en proposant au blond d'emménager avec lui, il avait eu un peu peur que ça ne se passe pas bien du tout. Il était habitué à vivre seul et avec leurs caractères respectifs, ils risquaient fortement de se prendre la tête souvent.

Pourtant les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore engueulés et la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa maison lui faisait du bien. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas encore abordé les sujets à risque comme le prénom du bébé ou la couleur de sa chambre.

Harry partait le matin pour travailler à son association caritative. Draco lui se levait plus tard évidemment et bossait autant qu'il pouvait sur ses dossiers même s'il était souvent obligé de faire une sieste dans l'après-midi.

Quand le Survivant rentrait, ils faisaient à manger ensemble et le blond continuait encore un peu ses papiers. Après manger, Harry arrivait parfois à convaincre l'ancien Serpentard de regarder la télé qu'il avait réussi à installer. Le soir venu, c'était naturellement que le blond suivait le brun dans sa chambre. Pourtant après avoir fait l'amour, celui-ci regagnait toujours sa propre chambre. Au début le Survivant n'avait rien dit, Draco lui ayant expliqué qu'il leur fallait un temps d'adaptation et que c'était mieux que chacun garde un espace personnel. Il avait trouvé cela normal et avait pensé que petit à petit, ils finiraient par passer quelques nuits ensemble.

Toutefois plus d'un mois après le début de leur cohabitation, l'aristocrate ne semblait pas vouloir changer la situation et Harry devait bien avouer que cela l'embêtait de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas la réticence du blond à ce qu'ils dormaient ensemble.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry Potter avait bien autre chose en tête. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de sa mort.

« Arrête d'être aussi tendu ! Tout va bien se passer, il ne te fera rien. »

« C'est ce que tu dis mais je suis sûr que ton père va vouloir me tuer quand il saura pour le bébé. »

On était en soirée et Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son petit-ami. C'était clair que son père n'allait pas sauter de joie mais le blond était certain que la perspective d'avoir un petit-fils ou petite-fille adoucirait le fait que l'enfant soit aussi de Potter.

L'ancien Serpentard ne le montrait pas mais il était lui aussi assez anxieux. Il savait que ses parents seraient déçus qu'il ne soit pas enceint d'un gentil sorcier avec qui il serait marié, qui aurait une longue lignée de sorciers derrière lui et qui aurait une bonne position sociale. Et surtout qui ne serait pas Harry Potter. Le blond savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa mère qui avait de bonnes relations avec le Survivant mais pour son père c'était une autre histoire.

Draco caressa son ventre qui commençait à légèrement enfler. Dire qu'il était déjà enceint de trois mois ! Le Médicomage leur annoncerait le sexe du bébé la semaine prochaine et ils pourraient réfléchir à un prénom. Le blond était étonné de voir à quel point la vie avec le Survivant se passait bien et des efforts que celui-ci déployait pour lui faciliter la vie. Pourtant il restait toujours sur ses gardes et tentait autant que possible de ne pas se laisser aller à espérer plus, à espérer trop…

Il refusait catégoriquement qu'ils dorment ensemble parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'habituer à voir Harry au réveil. Quand ils se sépareraient, l'ancien préfet voulait que le moins de choses possibles lui manquent et que son amant soit la première chose qu'il voit en se levant était sans aucun doute quelque chose qui pourrait lui manquer atrocement. De plus, cela lui permettait de moins s'investir dans l'idée qu'ils étaient ensemble. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Draco ne les voyait toujours pas comme un couple et il se disait que ça valait sûrement mieux comme ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et Harry prit la Poudre de Cheminette avant de déglutir et de prononcer « Manoir Malefoy ».

* * *

**Au manoir**

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où un elfe de maison les attendait. Puisque la date à risque pour le bébé était dépassée, Draco avait tenu à ce que ses parents soient les premiers informés de la nouvelle.

L'elfe les conduisit jusqu'au petit salon bleu ou Lucius et Narcissa attendaient avec impatience leur visite. Et surtout l'explication de leur venue.

À peine rentré, Draco embrassa ses parents tandis que Harry, mal à l'aise, Serra la main du patriarche et baisa les doigts de la mère du blond.

Tous s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Narcissa en hôtesse accomplie, questionna son fils sur son travail et le brun sur son œuvre caritative.

Lucius intervenait de temps en temps mais il examinait surtout les deux garçons, tentant de découvrir la raison de leur visite ensemble surtout. Il en avait parlé avec sa femme la veille et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient remis ensemble. Narcissa avait dû user de beaucoup de patience pour faire accepter cette idée à son mari. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu Draco à l'époque de leur rupture mais il avait deviné dans les yeux de son épouse lors de ses visites que les choses n'avaient pas été faciles pour son fils.

Harry sentait le regard scrutateur de son beau-père et il était franchement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de fuir en courant et il espérait que Draco allait enfin aborder le sujet de leur venue pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Celui-ci devait avoir entendu ses prières puisqu'il dit soudain,

« Père, mère, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. »

Malgré son air dégagé, le blond était terrifié mais s'il voulait que ses parents réagissent positivement, il valait mieux qu'il semble serein.

« Harry et moi sortons ensemble et je porte son enfant. »

Le brun admirait toujours autant la faculté de son amant à dire les choses directement avec naturel sans prendre de gants. Lui-même essayait toujours d'enrober la chose et pouvait tergiverser pendant de longues minutes. Mais pas Draco.

« Oh mon chéri, c'est merveilleux ! Toutes nos félicitations ! » s'exclama sa mère.

Harry regarda éberlué Narcissa serrer son fils dans ses bras et Lucius venir lui comprimer sa main à lui.

« Est-ce que vous savez déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda le patriarche.

« Heu non, nous le saurons la semaine prochaine, » balbutia le brun.

« C'est l'occasion pour sortir mon whiskey trente ans d'âge, vous allez voir Monsieur Potter, c'est un délice ! »

Ledit monsieur Potter tourna son regard ahuri vers son petit-ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules devant le comportement de ses parents.

« Vous avez déjà planifié la date du mariage ? » demanda Narcissa pendant que son mari servait les verres.

Draco grimaça. Il avait sincèrement espéré qu'ils n'aborderaient pas ce sujet. Mais il se doutait que pour de vieux aristocrates comme eux, un enfant hors-mariage n'était certainement pas envisageable.

« Le mariage ? » répéta Harry sans comprendre lui.

« Vous allez vous marier n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils ce qui fit déglutir le Survivant.

« Euh… Eh bien nous n'avons pas… Enfin ce n'était pas… » tenta celui-ci.

« Nous n'allons pas nous marier Père, » affirma Draco.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama celui-ci.

Sa femme, voyant que les choses ne tournaient pas bien, tenta de rétablir la situation.

« Mais Draco tu es enceint et vous vous aimez non ? Alors pourquoi… »

« Nous avons du respect et une grande affection l'un pour l'autre, » coupa son fils.

À ce stade de la conversation, Harry perdit le fil. Seul résonnaient dans sa tête les mots de Draco. _Une grande affection_. C'était tout ? Il n'y avait qu'une grande affection entre eux ? Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, le Survivant se sentit triste à cette idée. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir plus que ça. Il avait une grande affection pour Dean et Seamus mais ce qu'il avait avec l'ancien Serpentard était différent, c'était plus fort, plus intense, plus grand. Plus quoi ! Il lui en ficherait lui des grandes affections ! Harry avait besoin de parler à Draco. Et il en avait besoin maintenant. Voyant que la discussion s'échauffait entre son amant et son père, il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Nous allons y aller ! »

Les trois blonds sursautèrent et le regardèrent surpris par son intervention.

« Le Médicomage a déconseillé toutes émotions fortes à Draco. Il vaut mieux que nous rentrions nous reposer de tout ceci. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir Madame et Monsieur Malefoy, je vous tiendrais au courant au sujet du sexe de l'enfant. Nous en reparlerons calmement plus tard. »

Il salua les deux adultes et prit Draco par la main pour retrouver la Cheminette et rentrer chez eux. Le blond plutôt soulagé d'échapper à une dispute avec ses parents, leur dit au revoir et suivit Harry.

**ooo**

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Draco regarda surpris son amant. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer et Harry avait l'air sérieux et décidé. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du blond. La rencontre avec ses parents avait-elle fait peur à Harry ? Venait-il de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas prêt pour tout ça finalement ?

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as dit à ta mère. Il n'y a pas juste du respect et une grande affection entre nous. L'affection c'est pour les amis et on n'est pas amis ! »

L'ancien Gryffondor semblait vraiment énervé et Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En quoi ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère lui déplaisait ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches, je n'ai rien dit de mal et je t'ai évité le mariage, » attaqua le blond.

« Tu as fait comme si on n'était pas grand-chose l'un pour l'autre ! _Une grande affection_. Ça ne veut rien dire ! On est en couple, il y a plus que ça quand même ! »

« Et tu aurais voulu que je dise quoi ? La vérité peut-être ? Qu'on avait trop bu et qu'on a couché ensemble ? Que suite à cela je suis tombé enceint et qu'on a alors décidé de sortir ensemble ? Oh oui, je suis sûr que ça aurait été mieux ! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je te parle de maintenant, de ce que l'on ressent aujourd'hui l'un pour l'autre. Ce que tu as dit ne représente pas ce que nous vivons. »

« Et qu'est-ce que nous vivons hein ? Tu es avec moi parce que je suis enceint ! » lâcha Draco à bout de nerfs.

Harry le regarda bouche bée et les yeux ronds.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Il ne le pensait pas toute à fait mais il se disait que c'était en grande partie la vérité.

L'aristocrate détourna le regard et alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de la discussion avec ses parents, fatigué de retenir ses espoirs pour ne pas souffrir. Fatigué d'être toujours sur ses gardes, de faire attention à ne pas laisser filer trop d'indices sur ses sentiments.

Voyant que son amant ne répondrait pas, le Survivant s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Je te l'ai dit non ? Je voulais déjà être avec toi avant qu'on ne sache pour le bébé. Je ne suis pas avec toi parce que tu es enceint. Je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie. Je ne pourrais pas te décrire ce que nous vivons exactement mais c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, » dit-il doucement.

Draco regarda enfin son vis-à-vis et il caressa son visage. Il redoutait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il devait savoir.

« Tu dis que les mots une grande affection ne représentent pas ce que nous sommes alors… Que ressens-tu pour moi réellement ? »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre et je… Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant. Puis il les rouvrit et embrassa Harry. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort contre lui.

Le brun lui tendit la main et ils montèrent jusque dans sa chambre.

Le Survivant l'allongea tendrement sur le lit. Il repoussa les mains du blond quand il voulut le déshabiller. Harry défit lentement les boutons de son amant et embrassa la peau blanche de son torse. Draco se releva légèrement pour enfin enlever la chemise de l'autre et sentir leurs deux peaux se toucher. Il tenta de retenir ses gémissements quand l'ancien Gryffondor enleva son pantalon et son boxer et que sa main descendit jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Harry embrassa passionnément le blond pendant qu'il le préparait.

Quand son amant s'enfonça enfin en lui Draco soupira de contentement. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi entier que dans ces moments-là où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et où rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Quand Harry accéléra le rythme, l'aristocrate se sentit perdre pied et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour retenir les trois mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

L'orgasme balaya ses dernières forces et il se sentit peu à peu tomber dans les bras de Morphée pendant que le brun le serrait contre lui.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin seul pour découvrir la maison vide de toute trace de Draco Malefoy.

**À suivre…**

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ;). Bon pour le suivant j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée mais j'ai déjà plus de la moitié qui est écrit. Comme il faudra aussi le corriger, je crains de n'avoir un peu de retard dans la parution. Ça devrait être le dernier (sauf si épilogue, ça dépend comment je vais découper la fin) ^^.  
**

**Byss  
**

**Mellya  
**


	8. Les doutes

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les doutes**

* * *

_« Le doute est un hommage rendu à l'espoir. » de Lautréamont_

* * *

Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait lui qui partirait. Pourtant c'était lui qui s'était éclipsé avant le réveil de Harry et qui était parti loin de Londres sans un mot.

La petite maison qu'il s'était dénichée était paisible et éloignée de toutes autres habitations. Un endroit parfait pour réfléchir au calme.

Quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, le blond avait réalisé que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait que le brun l'aime tout court sans adverbe intempestif.

Il était fatigué de faire semblant, fatigué de rester distant par tous les moyens alors qu'il mourait d'envie du contraire. Il s'était inquiété sans cesse de ce que Potter voulait, de ce qu'il pensait, de ne pas aller trop vite.

Et toute cette mascarade l'épuisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Maintenant il voulait d'abord penser à lui-même et faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et pour l'instant ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se justifier devant ses amis ou ses parents. Il voulait passer la journée au lit sous les couvertures à manger du chocolat comme quand il était petit. Bon c'était peut-être aussi les hormones qui parlaient mais tant pis.

Comme il n'avait quand même plus cinq ans, Draco avait néanmoins envoyé un hibou à ses amis et ses parents pour ne pas les inquiéter et dire qu'il partait pendant quelques jours pour se ressourcer. Il avait confié à Hermione la lourde tâche de rassurer le Survivant et, après ses déplacements de la journée, le blond s'était endormi avec le bruit des vagues.

Harry Potter, lui, était totalement paniqué. Il avait fouillé toute la maison et n'avait pas trouvé le moindre vêtement ou le moindre objet appartenant à Draco. Il avait imaginé le pire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un mot dans la cuisine.

_J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'enlève pas ton enfant, je reviendrais._

_Draco_

Ça ne l'avait que peu rassuré. Le brun avait beau se repasser la soirée d'hier, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu pousser l'aristocrate à partir ainsi. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire qui avait encouragé l'autre à prendre la fuite ?

Il devait absolument retrouver Draco. Le Survivant sentait confusément que cette disparation n'augurait rien de bon pour leur couple ou leur avenir.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la seule personne capable de l'aider.

**ooo**

Quand Hermione vint lui ouvrir, elle ne parut pas autrement surprise de le voir ce qui incita Harry à penser qu'elle savait déjà.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où se trouvait également Ron. Le brun salua vaguement son ami et se tourna directement vers la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

La brunette soupira et dit :

« Draco est venu ce matin, tu l'as raté de peu… Il m'a dit de te rassurer et de te dire qu'il avait juste besoin de quelques jours au calme. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moral et… »

« Mais justement je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je retourne la situation dans tous les sens et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti ! Est-ce qu'il t'a donné une explication ? »

« Pas vraiment non, juste qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité mais… Il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas très bien compris… »

« Quoi donc ? demanda le brun plein d'espoir. »

« Quand je lui ai demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous, il a dit « _beaucoup ce n'est pas suffisant_ ». Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir d'un lien possible avec la soirée d'hier. Puis il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Peut-être que…

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais à un moment il m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour lui et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le perdre et que je l'aimais beaucoup… Mais je ne comprends pas. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne comprends pas ? » soupira Hermione.

Voyant que son ami était en effet un peu perdu, elle décida d'agir et répliqua légèrement énervée :

« Harry, si Draco te dit que le fait que tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est pas suffisant c'est peut-être parce qu'il veut plus. Il veut que tu l'aimes tout court. Autant que lui t'aime. »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris.

« Draco… M'aime ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, n'aie pas l'air aussi surpris ! Tout le monde est courant. Même Ron le sait ! »

Le rouquin hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Comment ça "même Ron" ?! »

« Tu ne l'avais vraiment pas compris ? » demanda la jeune fille en ignorant son petit-ami.

« Non enfin… Je veux dire je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais de là à parler d'amour. Ça faisait trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus et ça fait seulement un peu plus de trois mois qu'on s'est revus. Je n'avais pas imaginé que… »

« Harry… Je pense qu'il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer… »

La brunette observa son meilleur ami. Elle s'attendait bien évidement à ce que la nouvelle lui fasse un choc et qu'il commence à paniquer. Pourtant le garçon resta calme et sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

« Il faut que je le retrouve, finit-il par dire en se levant. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où il comptait se rendre ? »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? La situation est difficile pour Draco et je pense que… Je crois qu'il est parti pour se défaire une bonne fois pour toutes de ce qu'il ressent. Pour guérir de toi en quelque sorte. Alors peut-être que tu devrais… »

« Je refuse ! » l'interrompit-il. « Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Je veux passer ma vie avec lui ! Hermione, je suis incapable d'imaginer mon existence sans lui. Je… Je l'aime. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Il jeta un regard blessé à la jeune fille. Le ton sceptique qu'avait employé son amie lui fit comprendre que si elle-même ne le croyait pas, ça allait être encore plus difficile de le faire comprendre à Draco.

« Est-ce si difficile à croire ? » siffla-t-il.

« Non… Mais tu agis parfois avec tellement de désinvolture que ce n'est pas évident de savoir si tu es sérieux. Je ne dis pas que tu ne t'es pas bien occupé de Draco ou que tu as fait quelque chose de mal mais tu t'es comporté comme si tout était naturel, comme si… Je ne sais pas. Comme si il t'était déjà acquis, tu vois ? Alors c'est un peu étrange de se dire que tu l'as fait par amour. »

Harry regarda son amie étonné. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait semblé normal que Draco vienne habiter avec lui ou qu'ils soient un couple. Mais peut-être que le blond ne l'avait pas vécu comme ça ? Il devait vraiment retrouver son amant et tout faire pour le récupérer. Harry sentait que s'il laissait Draco revenir de lui-même, celui-ci s'éloignerait inexorablement de lui et il finirait par le perdre.

« Écoute, je me fiche que tu me crois ou pas, l'important c'est que Draco le sache. Je ne le laisserais pas partir. Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux avec moi. »

Devant l'air résolu de son ami, elle abdiqua.

« D'accord mais gare à toi si ça tourne mal ! En prenant la Poudre de Cheminette il a dit grmml, finit-elle en s'étouffant à moitié. »

« Mione ça va ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

La jeune fille tenta à nouveau de prononcer le nom du lieu mais échoua.

« Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à dire où se trouve Draco… »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de relever la tête brusquement.

« Oh par Merlin ! Il a un Gardien du secret ! » dit-elle les yeux exorbités

**ooo**

Harry était reparti plus déprimé que jamais. Un Gardien du Secret et puis quoi encore ! Les chances qu'il retrouve Draco étaient minces voire inexistantes. Comment allait-il faire ? Qui était le Gardien du Secret ? Comme Harry doutait fortement que le blond ait confié cette tâche à un autre qu'un de ses amis, il lui restait à découvrir lequel des anciens Serpentards était le Gardien. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Blaise…

En rentrant chez lui, le brun fut confronté au vide de sa maison. Tout semblait plus triste et froid sans Draco mais cela ne fit que renforcer la décision du Survivant de récupérer Draco et de le ramener par la peau des fesses dans leur foyer.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour dénicher et faire avouer au Gardien où se trouvait l'aristocrate. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été doué en tactique. Sans compter que Théo était trop malin pour lui, Blaise trop violent, Pansy trop fille et Greg était trop… Greg quoi.

Le brun gémit en pensant aux prochains jours qui s'annonçaient particulièrement pénibles. N'y avait-il pas un moyen pour qu'il évite tous ces Serpentards vicieux et rusés ?

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

Harry avait d'abord tenté d'aller chez le médicomage puisqu'il était censé voir Draco dans quelques jours, pour que la secrétaire le prévienne immédiatement de la venue de son amant. Malheureusement, le blond avait prévu le coup et avait demandé au médecin qu'il se déplace jusque chez lui. Et le Survivant ne pouvait le suivre à cause du Gardien. Même chose concernant les hiboux qui lui apportaient ses potions. Et malheureusement le Véritasium était inefficace dans ce genre de cas.

Il se trouvait maintenant chez Hermione et Ron et ils essayaient de trouver un plan. Après quelques temps de réflexions, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux que la jeune fille aille voir Blaise pendant que Ron irait chez Greg, celui avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinités parmi les verts et argents. Harry s'occuperait de Théo et ils garderaient Pansy pour la fin. Chacun récolterait le plus d'indices possibles pour ensuite les recouper entre eux et trouver le « coupable ».

**Chez Blaise**

Hermione toqua à la lourde et grande porte du manoir des Zabini. Apparemment Blaise n'avait pas dilapidé son argent au point de vendre la demeure familiale.

Un elfe vint l'accueillir qui la conduisit auprès de son maitre après qu'elle se soit présentée.

Celui-ci se trouvait assis devant un grand bureau, plongé dans un épais dossier. Il releva la tête.

« Bonjour Granger. »

« Bonjour Blaise. »

Le garçon sourit et la jeune fille poursuivit.

« Je suis venue te voir pour… »

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, l'interrompit l'autre. Tu es là parce que Draco est parti et que Potter veut le retrouver mais comme il existe un Gardien du Secret, il en est incapable, » termina-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

Mais Granger ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« En effet. »

« Alors je vais t'épargner un suspense inutile. Je suis le Gardien du Secret et je ne dirais certainement pas à Potter où se trouve Draco. »

« Écoute Blaise… »

« Non, il a eu sa deuxième chance et il l'a laissée passer. Point barre. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, la situation parle d'elle-même. »

« Tu te trompes ! Harry n'a pas laissé passer sa chance, il aime sincèrement Draco, seulement aucun des deux ne l'a compris. La situation est plus compliquée que tu ne le penses, » déclara la brunette.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Draco serait parti si le binoclard n'avait pas encore foiré ? Il peut partir où ça lui chante, ça ne regarde plus Potter. »

« Draco ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Dire quoi ? » s'exclama le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Harry leur avait donné la permission de dévoiler la grossesse du blond si cela s'avérait nécessaire mais elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer.

« Il ne peut pas partir comme ça comme tu dis. Il est… Il est enceint de Harry. »

« Quoi ?! »

Le noir s'affala sur son fauteuil plus que choqué par la nouvelle. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre et finalement il déclara :

« J'ai promis à Draco de respecter son choix de partir et de rester un moment au calme. C'est mon ami et je ne trahirais pas ma promesse. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus aujourd'hui, Hermione préféra partir et discuter de ce qui venait de se passer avec les deux autres anciens Gryffondors.

**Chez Théo**

C'est avec anxiété que Harry sonna chez l'étudiant en architecture. Celui-ci vient immédiatement lui ouvrir.

« Ah entre Harry, j'allais justement faire du thé, » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton trop jovial pour ne pas être suspect selon le brun.

Il rentra dans l'appartement tout en regardant partout, cherchant le piège. Théo le laissa faire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tiens assieds-toi. Excuse-moi pour le bordel mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des visites impromptues. Tu veux du lait, du sucre ? » demanda-t-il en lui servant une tasse de thé.

Harry ne connaissait pas aussi bien Théo que Draco mais il sentait nettement que l'autre jouait avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. »

Ce n'était pas une question, le Survivant savait le blond trop malin pour ne pas avoir compris.

« La petite fugue de Draco n'est-ce pas ? Et évidement tu le cherches. »

« Il me faut d'abord trouver le Gardien du Secret pour ça. »

Théo fit la moue. Ce n'était pas drôle de jouer avec l'ancien Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucun sens de la subtilité, il préférait rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet plutôt que de tendre des pièges à l'autre et le forcer à se dévoiler.

« Draco m'avait prévenu que tu risquais de débarquer quand tu comprendrais qu'il avait protégé l'endroit où il se trouve. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que… »

« Que je suis le Gardien ? Évidement que c'est moi. Pansy est trop sentimentale, Blaise est trop impulsif et Grég trop gentil pour qu'on puisse leurs faire confiance. »

« Alors il faut que tu me dises où il est ! »

« Et au nom de quoi ? De notre grande amitié peut-être ? » répondit sarcastiquement Nott.

« Écoute, Draco est fragile en ce moment, ce n'est pas conseillé qu'il reste seul. »

« À cause de sa grossesse ? »

Harry regarda l'autre plus que surpris.

« Comment est-ce que… »

« Certains indices m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille mais tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons. »

« Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi je veux le retrouver. Je l'aime vraiment. »

« C'est bien beau mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas Pansy. Et toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre le sens du mot loyauté. Draco reviendra et tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu veux à ce moment-là. »

« Mais je l'aurais perdu alors. Tu sais comme moi que tout ça c'est aussi une sorte de test ! Il faut que je le lui dise avant ! »

Les mains du Survivant tremblaient et il fit tomber la tasse qu'il tenait.

« Il fallait y penser avant. On ne comprend ce qu'on a que quand on le perd hein. J'ai toujours trouvé cette maxime stupide mais elle te va comme un gant. Ne sois pas aussi tragique, tu pourras toujours le reconquérir encore. Après tout, on dit aussi « jamais deux sans trois ». »

Pendant un instant, Harry eut l'envie folle d'étrangler Théo jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise enfin où se trouvait son amant. Mais le blond devait avoir deviné ses pensées car d'un sort, il le mit à la porte de chez lui et le Survivant percuta le mur du couloir.

Le brun rentra à Londres prévenir ses deux amis de sa découverte et de sa déconvenue.

**Chez Greg**

Tandis que Hermione partait bredouille et Harry le dos en compote, Ron lui s'en allait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tout de suite attaqué en disant à Greg qu'il savait que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret. Et ça avait marché ! Celui-ci lui avait en effet immédiatement avoué être le Gardien. Bien sûr, il avait refusé de lui révéler l'emplacement de la cachette de Draco mais le rouquin était certain que Hermione réussirait à lui faire cracher le morceau. La jeune fille n'était pas une des plus grandes avocates en devenir pour rien.

**Un peu plus tard chez** **Harry**

Les trois amis arrivèrent un peu près au même moment au Square Grimmaurd et ils s'exclamèrent de concert

« C'est Blaise le Gardien ! »

« C'est Théo le Gardien ! »

« C'est Greg le Gardien ! »

Ils restèrent un instant pétrifiés à se regarder les uns les autres, sans comprendre. Hermione, plus pragmatique, proposa qu'ils se rendent dans le salon et que chacun raconte ce qui c'était passé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était furieux. Les anciens Serpentards s'étaient bien payé leurs têtes. Il était sûr que Pansy dirait elle aussi qu'elle était le Gardien du Secret.

« Comment va-t-on savoir lequel dit la vérité et lesquels mentent ? » gémit le rouquin. « Ces serpents sont trop vils pour nous. »

Hermione frappa dans la jambe de son petit-ami en montrant Harry. Celui-ci avait la tête entre ses mains et semblait vraiment désespéré.

« Enfin je veux dire… Ce sera difficile mais pas impossible hein ! » dit-il en tentant de rattraper sa bourde.

« Laisse Ron, tu as raison. Ils se protègent les uns les autres, ils ne vont surement pas nous confier qui est le véritable Gardien. Si ça se trouve, les trois autres ne savent même pas lequel est-ce. Connaissant Draco, il a dû prendre plus d'une protection, » termina tristement le brun.

Il se leva pour aller se servir un verre de whiskey pur feu et Hermione chuchota à son rouquin qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul pour aujourd'hui.

Ils dirent au revoir à leur ami et la jeune fille lui promit qu'elle trouverait une solution.

**ooo**

Harry Potter se mit au lit en soupirant pour la centième fois. Voilà trois jours que les amis de Draco ne cessaient de s'accuser chacun d'être le Gardien. Enfin ça c'était pour ceux qui leur ouvraient encore la porte. Pansy et Zabini refusaient obstinément de les faire rentrer. Harry avait bien essayé de les suivre mais cela s'était terminé en bagarre avec le noir et le Survivant en gardait une douleur cuisante au ventre. Théo semblait plus s'amuser de la situation qu'autre chose et Greg les accueillait toujours avec un sourire gentil mais ils refusaient tous deux de divulguer la moindre information.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry était certain qu'à part le Gardien du Secret lui-même aucun des autres ne connaissaient son identité. Il y avait même une idée très étrange qui commençait à germer dans l'esprit du brun mais il ne voulait pas encore y croire. Pas encore. C'est trop insensé. Draco n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Et pourtant cette pensée ne cessait de le hanter.

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Vu comment allaient les choses, il était certain que ça n'allait pas s'arranger et que rien n'allait changer. Il fallait donc agir et vite. Peut-être que c'était une idée folle mais pour l'heure, il n'en avait pas de meilleure.

Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout…

**ooo**

C'était sans aucun doute la curiosité qui avait poussé les anciens Serpentards à répondre à l'invitation de Potter. Pansy avait tout de suite crié au piège mais Blaise avait rétorqué que le binoclard ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre eux.

C'est ainsi que par un début frisquet de mois d'octobre, ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon du Survivant avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, Harry prit la parole.

« Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ais conviés aujourd'hui. Je veux retrouver Draco et lui prouver que je l'aime autant qu'il m'aime. »

Blaise ricana devant tant de niaiseries et reçu un coup de coude de Pansy.

« Malheureusement, Draco a engagé un Gardien du Secret et il a pris ses précautions pour que je ne puisse pas découvrir qui il est, » continua le brun.

Blaise faillit ricaner de nouveau mais un regard noir de Théo l'en empêcha.

« Il a demandé à chacun de ses amis de se faire passer pour ce Gardien me faisant ainsi tourner en rond sans pouvoir obtenir la moindre preuve contre le véritable Gardien du Secret. Je me suis donc mis à réfléchir et j'ai compris que c'est ce que Draco voulait, que je tourne en rond sans avancer. Que je me focalise sur vous quatre et que je perde mon temps à découvrir lequel d'entre vous était le Gardien… »

Cette fois Blaise ne pensa même pas à ricaner et son visage se renfrogna.

« Au début, je me suis dit que les autres ignoraient qui était le Gardien pour plus de sécurité et puis une autre pensée a fait son chemin. Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait qui est le gardien… J'ai alors rassemblé ce que je savais déjà pour découvrir la vérité. »

_Voilà qu'il se prend pour Hercule Poirot, _Pensa Hermione.

« Je sais que Draco est allé dans son lieu secret directement de chez Hermione et Ron ce qui veut dire qu'il a vu le Gardien avant. Comme il ne peut pas transplaner dans son état, j'ai alors eu l'idée de vérifier les trajets faits à partir de ma cheminée. Or il se trouve que Draco est allé immédiatement chez mes amis. Et comme il était obligé d'être en présence de l'autre personne pour faire marcher le sort, cela ne nous laisse que vous deux comme coupables, » termina-t-il en regardant Ron et Hermione.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ses paroles. Blaise et Pansy semblaient outrés, ce qui était probablement dû au fait que Draco ait choisi comme Gardien un Gryffondor. Théo observait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt et ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Et Greg… Sortit un paquet de bonbons.

Le couple avait les yeux grands ouverts et la jeune fille bégaya.

« Mais… Harry je… j'ai essayé de te dire où il était et je n'ai pas réussit donc… »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas toi Hermione. Draco savait que tu n'accepterais pas sa fuite. Non, il devait choisir quelqu'un qui lui devait quelque chose, quelqu'un chez qui il pourrait faire jouer le sentiment de culpabilité pour s'assurer de son silence… Quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait du tort dans le passé et qui voudrait se faire pardonner…. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Ron craqua.

« Oh Harry je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais il a dit que je lui devais bien ça et je me sentais mal de savoir qu'il t'aimait toujours et que j'avais provoqué votre séparation et de le voir souffrir encore maintenant ! Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te révéler que j'étais le Gardien ! Je voulais te le dire mais après tout ce que j'avais fait, je ne pouvais pas trahir ma promesse, » termina le rouquin en reprenant enfin son souffle.

Blaise se prit la tête entre ses mains en gémissant « _un Weasley par merlin, un Weasley ». _Pansy lui tapota l'épaule dans l'espoir vain de le consoler. Greg laissa échapper un rire nerveux et reprit une pleine poignée de bonbons. Et Théo semblait encore plus s'amuser. Hermione regardait son petit-ami d'un air outré et celui-ci n'osait pas détourner son regard de ses pieds.

Harry observa tout ce petit monde, pas peu fier de lui.

Ron, tu pourras dire à Draco que tu as tenu ta promesse car j'ai deviné tout seul. Mais maintenant il faut que tu me dises où il se trouve.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir et regarda son ami. Il avait promis au blond de ne pas révéler qu'il était le Gardien du Secret mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne divulguerait pas l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme.

**ooo**

Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il se trouvait devant une grande bâtisse et il savait que son amant se cachait dedans. Il respira profondément pour tenter de reprendre contenance. En vain.

Il sonna néanmoins à la porte.

Draco sursauta quand il entendit le tintement de la sonnette. Puisque la maison était invisible pour tout passant, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Ron mais le blond ne voyait pas pourquoi Weasley serait venu jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry. Sur cette pensée, l'aristocrate descendit plus vite les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres en voyant son amant les cheveux défaits et un pull trop grand sur les épaules. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer aussi fort que possible. Ces quatre jours dans le doute le plus total lui avaient paru une éternité. Mais il se réfréna. Il devait y aller doucement, ne pas effrayer l'autre. Lui faire comprendre à tout prix qu'il devait revenir. Près de lui, près d'eux, de leur maison.

Draco sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Harry Potter était là devant sa porte. Toujours les mêmes cheveux en bataille et les mêmes yeux verts profonds, si on omettait les cernes qui les ornaient ceux-ci. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais refusait de faire le premier pas. Pourquoi le Survivant n'avait-il pas attendu son retour au lieu de traverser la moitié de l'Angleterre ? Il ne comptait de toute façon pas rester encore très longtemps ici…

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

La question avait fusé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il vit un éclair de douleur passer dans le regard vert. Aie, Potter interprétait mal sa demande apparemment.

« Je voulais te voire, » répondit-il sur la défensive.

Draco voulu rectifier ce qu'il avait dit mais la réponse le laissa sans voix. Il regarda le brun comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement absurde. Le Survivant avait certainement passé ces quatre jours à harceler - et Merlin seul savait quoi encore - ses amis Serpentards dont il ne supportait pas la moitié juste… Pour le voir. Ça ne collait pas, c'était trop insensé. Et là il se passa une chose encore plus étrange. Harry rougit. Harry Potter rougissait parce qu'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait eu envie de le voir.

Alors soit Draco faisait un rêve particulièrement réaliste, soit il était passé dans une autre dimension.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit le blond.

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux et l'aristocrate lui trouva un air un peu perdu, un peu douloureux et un peu plein d'espoir. Un peu de tout ce qui avait composé son propre regard ces dernières semaines et aujourd'hui encore.

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand. Qu'est-ce que Potter venait de dire ? Il ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre l'interrompit.

« J'aime ton regard embué après ta sieste. J'aime que tu me laisses des petits mots le matin même si c'est juste pour me rappeler d'acheter quelque chose. J'aime la façon dont tu fronces les sourcils quand tu es concentré sur un dossier. J'aime la manière dont tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux sans y penser quand on regarde la TV. J'aime le fait que tu restes calme dans les pires situations. J'aime le fait que tu saches toujours où se trouvent mes lunettes alors que j'oublie systématiquement où je les pose. J'aime rentrer à la maison parce que je sais que tu seras là et que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras. J'aime caresser ton ventre et imaginer comment sera notre enfant. J'aime que tu sois le père et surtout réaliser que je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre pour porter mon bébé. »

Est-ce que Harry était vraiment en train de faire _ça_ ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Même du temps où ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Un vent froid fit réaliser à Draco qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'entrée de la maison. Le début du mois d'octobre était assez frais dans le nord du pays. Il fit signe au Survivant de rentrer. Celui-ci le suivit plus anxieux que jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie.

Quand ils s'assirent dans le salon, Le blond prit la parole :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas. Je me rends bien compte que c'est bête à dire mais c'est vrai. Ça me semblait normal tout ça. Être ensemble, habiter ensemble, ça paraissait tellement naturel, logique. Comme si tout n'avait été fait que pour que ce moment arrive. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Inconsciemment, je savais déjà que je t'aimais mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé. »

Le brun s'arrêta un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Il voulait vraiment que Draco comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé dans son esprit. Il voulait qu'ils reprennent sur de bonnes bases et que plus jamais le blond ne le laisse. Le Survivant continua.

« Alors d'une certaine manière c'est bien que tu sois parti parce que ça m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ce que j'avais sans le savoir, de tout ce qu'_on_ avait. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'ancien Serpentard de plus en plus étonné.

Celui-ci avait encore bien du mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait. Il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes et de ne pas se jeter sur son amant. Foutues Hormones…

« Parce que je t'ai considéré comme acquis dès le début. La situation me semblait tellement normale que je n'ai pas compris que tu n'en avais peut-être pas la même perception. On est quasiment passé tout de suite de « ne pas se voir pendant trois ans » à « être en couple et avoir un bébé ». Ça aurait dérouté n'importe qui. Seulement je… Quand j'étais à tes côtés, je me sentais tellement à ma place que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans tenir compte de ton avis… Je suis vraiment désolé, » termina-t-il en reniflant.

Ah non si Potter se mettait à pleurer, il ne pourrait pas se retenir non plus !

« Je suis désolé aussi, dit Draco précipitamment en triturant ses mains. J'ai eu peur. Tout… Tout était tellement confus. Je n'arrivais pas à nous voir comme un couple. Tout est allé si vite. J'aurais voulu que tu me séduises, qu'on fasse des sorties ensemble, qu'on fasse les choses que font les couples. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager de l'impression qu'on était deux amis qui allaient avoir un enfant et qu'une fois qu'il serait né tout redeviendrait comme avant. J'avais peur de souffrir encore et j'étais déjà tellement attaché à toi que je ne savais pas comment faire pour gérer la situation. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle dessus et j'ai voulu partir pour prendre du recul et réfléchir. Mais je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme ça. »

Le blond releva la tête pour regarder Harry. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris un peu contenance même si ses yeux brillaient toujours un peu.

« Je… Je t'aime tellement Harry. »

Celui-ci se jeta sur son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le serra fort dans ses bras en murmurant _Je t'aime aussi_. Draco laissa échapper un rire nerveux que le Survivant étouffa vite en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues, ses yeux, son front et le blond sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser à chaque baisers.

« Je te promets ne de plus te considérer comme acquis si tu promets de ne plus jamais t'enfuir. Je te promets de faire autant de sorties que ton état le permettra si tu promets de me dire ce que tu ressens au lieu de tout garder pour toi. Je te promets de te séduire si tu promets de dormir avec moi chaque nuit. »

L'ancien Serpentard rit à la dernière demande mais répondit.

« Marché conclu, » répondit-il en scellant leurs lèvres. « Rentrons à la maison maintenant… » termina-t-il dans un sourire qui semblait n'avoir jamais de fin.

**À suivre…**

**J'aurais pu mettre le mot "FIN" maintenant, si si, mais pour votre plus grand plaisir, il en reste UN (le Der des Ders cette fois). Ce sera une sorte d'épilogue on va dire (même si c'est un peu trop long pour en être un donc j'en ai fait un chapitre).  
**

**Sinon désolé pour le retard mais comme je l'ai dit à certains ma bêta est très occupée en ce moment et je ne peux décemment pas publier sans une correction préalable. (Vous n'imaginez pas les horreurs orthographiques dont je suis capable.)  
**

**Voilà si jamais vous voulez une explication ou un éclaircissement dans ce dernier chapitre, n'hésite pas à demander, je verrai ce que je peux faire ;). (je comprends que certaines choses peuvent me paraitre évidentes en tant qu'auteur mais peut-être pas pour vous ^^').  
**

**Pour terminer... Une petite review à votre bon cœur monsieur, dame :D.  
**

**Byss  
**


	9. L'espoir

**Compte sur moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'espoir**

* * *

_« Le __désir__, le __souvenir__, l'__espoir__. Les __trois__temps__ d'un __amour__.» de __Hélène Ouvrard_

* * *

Ça avait été plus facile que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu.

Il faut dire que le faite que tous leurs amis respectifs étaient au courant de son état avait beaucoup aidé.

Blaise l'avait dit à Pansy qui l'avait dit à Greg, Greg l'avait dit à Seamus qui l'avait répété à son petit-ami et celui-ci l'avait annoncé à Neville. Tous les Gryffondors semblaient ravis de la nouvelle et ils s'étaient déplacés pour féliciter le couple. Évidemment, Seamus avait tenu à toucher le ventre du blond et celui-ci avait accepté devant l'enthousiasme de l'Irlandais, malgré la moue de Harry. Seamus avait fait promettre à Dean qu'ils s'y mettraient aussi après leurs études. Celui-ci avait semblé dire oui à contrecœur, mais le blond avait bien vu qu'il était ému.

Parmi les Serpentards, Greg était le seul vraiment content pour son ami. Pansy avait commencé par le sermonner sur son âge et le fait qu'il s'agissait de Potter, mais Draco avait été très étonné quand Greg s'était énervé et l'avait presque menacée de représailles si elle ne se taisait pas et ne se comportait pas en véritable amie. Depuis, elle et Blaise n'avaient plus fait une seule remarque désagréable. Ce qui, du point de vue de Harry, était un miracle.

**ooo**

Peu après leur retour au Square Grimmaurd, le couple avait été chez le Médicomage pour enfin connaitre le sexe du bébé. Draco disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais Harry était trop curieux que pour attendre.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir monsieur Malefoy et monsieur Potter, dit le médecin en les accueillant. »

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans le cabinet et Draco alla directement s'allonger sur la chaise comme d'habitude.

Le Médicomage fit d'abord quelques sorts de routine, pour s'assurer que le bébé était en parfaite santé, avant de dire :

« Alors vous voulez toujours connaitre le sexe de votre enfant messieurs ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête frénétiquement et le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement.

Deux ou trois sorts furent encore prononcés quand l'homme s'exclama soudain :

« Félicitations, c'est un garçon ! »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent en souriant. Par Merlin, ils allaient avoir un petit garçon !

Le brun murmura à son amant :

« On va pouvoir commencer à chercher un prénom. »

Draco avait averti tout le monde de la nouvelle, ainsi que ses parents. Il fut soulagé quand ces dernier leurs firent parvenir une lettre seulement dotée de félicitations et sans aucune allusion à un quelconque mariage.

* * *

**Le soir même**

« Non, non et non ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Mes parents avaient de très jolis prénoms. »

« Harry, il est hors de question que je donne à notre enfant le prénom de personnes mortes dans des circonstances tragiques ! Il y a mieux pour commencer dans la vie. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Karma ? C'est notre enfant ! Pas la réincarnation de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis plutôt étonné que toi tu en aies entendu parler, » bougonna le Survivant.

Zut alors… La sentence de Draco l'empêchait de donner à leur enfant le nom de ses parents ou même de son parrain Sirius Black… Ou de son mentor Albus Dumbledore. Ou de Remus. Même celui de Severus lui était interdit ! Bon sang, ne connaissait-il personne qui était mort de manière normale ?

« Et en deuxième prénom ? »

« Si tu donnes le nom de ton père en deuxième prénom, on va aussi être obligés de donner celui de mon père aussi pour éviter une guerre. »

Harry grimaça mais le blond n'avait pas tort. Lucius Malefoy ne supporterait pas que seul le nom de James soit donné à son petit-fils. Le brun soupira.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Comme je ne pensais pas survivre à la guerre, je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé avoir des enfants. »

Draco s'approcha de son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus chez eux, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux. Ils parlaient beaucoup plus de ce qu'ils ressentaient et le blond ne percevait plus cette tension permanente de faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Même Harry semblait plus détendu et se laisser plus aller.

« Tu sais… Moi, j'avais une idée de prénom, » dit Draco en rougissant.

Le brun le regarda étonné, l'aristocrate paraissait un peu gêné et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais un fils, j'aimerais… Enfin si ça te plaît aussi, j'aimerais l'appeler Cyrus. »

Draco prit une feuille et le lui écrivit.

Le Survivant prit la page et prononça plusieurs fois le prénom.

« Ça me plaît assez bien, je dois dire. D'où ça vient ? »

« C'est de Perse, c'est le nom d'un dieu là-bas. »

« Tu veux donner à notre fils le nom d'un dieu ? Tu ne serais pas un peu mégalomane ? » rigola Harry.

Le blond lui frappa l'arrière du crâne mais sourit.

« Alors ça te plaît vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui vraiment. Je trouve que ça sonne bien et c'est original. Au moins ce n'est pas le nom d'une constellation ou d'une étoile. Et ça me fait un peu penser à Sirius. »

« Mes parents n'ont pas le nom d'une étoile ! »

« Et Sirius ? Et Bellatrix ? Je ne te parle même pas d'Androméda. Ils sont tous de ta famille, je crois. »

Draco marmonna un « _oh ça va hein_ » et partit aussi dignement que possible vers son bureau.

**ooo**

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent, novembre se finissait et Draco en était à cinq mois de grossesse. Comme il pouvait toujours cacher son ventre grâce à de gros pulls, Harry était en mesure de tenir sa promesse et il l'emmenait souvent faire des sorties du côté Moldu évidemment. Le couple prenait de grandes précautions pour éviter que les journaux Sorciers ne découvrent toute l'affaire.

Ils faisaient souvent des balades dans les parcs, le Médicomage ayant conseillé à Draco de faire un peu d'exercice tous les jours. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le sexe du bébé, ils préparaient aussi la chambre et faisaient les magasins pour trouver landau, table à langer et lit.

Hermione avait commandé des catalogues pour eux pour la décoration et c'était une source inépuisable de divergences et – heureusement – de compromis entre eux.

Comme Harry avait découvert que Draco pouvait parler pendant des heures d'un simple détail - selon lui - dans le papier peint, il lui avait proposé de faire venir ses amis Serpentards pour qu'ils l'aident pendant que lui-même était au boulot. Cela avait beaucoup étonné le blond mais la santé mentale du Survivant en dépendait et il était prêt à supporter les anciens verts et argents pour ça.

Comme Théo ne pouvait se déplacer que le week-end et que Greg n'avait aucun goût, Draco avait d'abord fait appel à Blaise et Pansy. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, le noir ressentit un peu de compassion pour Potter.

« Mais regarde les ailes de ces vifs d'or sur ce papier sont grises, ça ne va pas du tout ! Alors que sur celui-là, elles sont bien blanches. »

« Pansy, elles ne sont pas grises, elles sont nacrées. Et les vifs d'or sont beaucoup mieux dessinés dessus. »

« Oh ne me fais pas rire, il y a juste deux-trois arabesques en plus dessus. Non, celui-ci est bien plus joli comme modèle pour le papier peint. »

Blaise, lui ne voyait pas la moindre différence et il se demandait comment il était possible qu'au bout d'une journée entière, ils ne se soient toujours pas mis d'accord au moins sur le modèle de vifs d'or. Dire qu'ils allaient sûrement encore discuter de l'arrière-plan, de la couleur et de toutes ses choses qui emmerdaient profondément le noir !

« Bon Blaise, aide-nous un peu. Lequel tu préfères ? »

Le susnommé regarda les deux dessins de vifs d'or qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, selon lui. Il chercha frénétiquement la réponse adéquate qui lui permettrait enfin de sortir de cet enfer sans qu'aucun des deux ne lui râle dessus.

Quelqu'un quelque part devait avoir entendu ses prières car ce fut à cet instant que Harry rentra. Celui-ci fut plus que perturbé par le regard de pur reconnaissance que lui envoya Blaise quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Il salua les deux amis de Draco et alla embrasser ce dernier.

« Alors vous en êtes où ? »

« Nous nous sommes arrêtés sur ces deux modèles de vifs d'or mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord pour désigner le plus beau. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux dessins dont il ne voyait pas de réelles différences entre les deux.

« Attends, tu veux dire que de toute la journée vous n'avez fait que choisir le modèle pour le papier peint ? Pas la couleur ou les bordures ? C'est tout ? »

_« Et encore »_ pensa-t-il, « _ils ne l'ont même pas encore tout à fait choisis. »_

« Oui et ? » répliqua le blond.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui avait l'air désespéré. Il comprenait mieux son comportement quand il était rentré. Préférant battre en retraite toujours pour le bien de sa santé mentale, le Survivant répliqua :

« Rien, rien. Je préfère celui de Draco. »

« Quoi ? C'est de la triche Potter, tu ne sais même pas lequel c'est ! »

« Pansy, tu dois t'incliner, Harry a choisis le meilleur, » ricana le blond.

« Il n'a pas choisis, il n'a fait qu'être de ton coté ! »

« C'est ce que je dis, il a choisis le meilleur, » dit fièrement son ami.

Pansy croisa les bras et bouda. Blaise lui tapota la jambe en lui chuchotant que c'était le sien le plus beau. Le geste n'échappa pas à Draco qui haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Blaise réconfortait rarement les gens, même ses amis et les touchaient encore moins.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que Pansy et Blaise furent partis, Harry raconta sa journée à son petit-ami.

« J'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui. Tu as son bonjour et elle espère que tu leurs rendras visite bientôt. »

« On verra. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as vue ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais qu'elle est bénévole dans mon association caritative, elle donne des cours sur le monde magique aux enfants sorciers né de parents Moldus. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait les faire monter sur un balai. Apparemment, depuis qu'elle leurs a parlé du Quidditch, ils veulent tous essayer. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait l'autorisation des parents et qu'il faudrait trouver des balais. Elle a dit que ce ne serait pas un problème et m'a montré la réserve où il y a tous tes anciens balais. Par Merlin, mais tu en as eu combien ? Il devait y en avoir au moins une trentaine ! »

« À chaque fois qu'un nouveau balais sortait mon père me l'achetait, » rigola l'autre. « Mais c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, » ajouta-t-il prudemment en voyant le regard outré de Harry.

« J'espère qu'il ne fera pas pareil avec notre fils, je ne veux pas faire de lui un enfant pourri gâté. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un gamin pourri gâté comme tu dis, » râla le blond.

« À onze ans si tu l'étais. Et à douze. Et à treize. Et à… »

« C'est bon, on a compris, » l'interrompit-il.

Voyant que son petit-ami boudait, le Survivant l'attira à lui.

« Mais heureusement, tu es devenu un homme merveilleux que j'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Il sentit l'aristocrate frissonner et en profita pour passer ses mains sous son pull.

« C'est traître ça, » chuchota le blond.

« Mais tu aimes ça, » répondit l'autre en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas encore vraiment commencé, » dit Draco sur un ton aguicheur.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

**ooo**

**Le week-end**

On était samedi matin et le couple paressait joyeusement au lit. Harry était soulagé car la chambre du bébé était bientôt finie. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas utiliser de rouge ou de vert et ainsi la pièce était peinte de bleu pâle avec une bande de vifs d'or qui entourait les murs à cinquante centimètres du sol. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à décider de ce qu'ils allaient poser au sol justement. Draco voulait de la moquette mais le Survivant argumentait que ça prenait la poussière et que c'était mauvais pour le bébé alors que le blond répliquait que si l'enfant tombait par mégarde, de la moquette c'était moins douloureux.

L'aristocrate fut le premier à se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il en profita pour aller dans la cuisine et rapporter le petit-déjeuner et le journal. Après quelques jours à enfin dormir ensemble, les deux garçons avaient découvert qu'ils aimaient tous deux prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit quand c'était possible. Surtout que cela permettait de rester au chaud, le mois de décembre s'annonçant particulièrement froid.

Harry fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de café et avisa Draco qui rentrait dans leur chambre avec un plateau.

« Tu sais à quel point tu es merveilleux ? »

« Oui je sais, » sourit le blond.

Après s'être bien installé, Harry prit directement la partie sportive du journal et laissa le reste à Draco. Il était en train de ricaner en voyant le score désastreux qu'avaient fait les Canons de Chudley et du fait qu'il allait pouvoir charrier Ron pendant une semaine avec ça quand son amant s'exclama :

Par les couilles de Merlin !

Harry regarda son petit-ami ébahi. Draco n'était jamais vulgaire et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu dire de gros mots. Puis il jeta un regard inquiet sur le journal.

_Oh Merde._

Une photo d'eux deux se tenant par la main dans le parc de Londres ainsi qu'une autre les montrant dans un magasin d'accessoires pour bébé faisaient la première page de la Gazette sorcière.

Le Survivant soupira. Ça devait bien arriver un jour, il se doutait qu'ils ne pourraient pas garder leur secret encore bien longtemps.

« Draco, ça va ? »

« Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Draco calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave, » dit le brun remarquant qu'il avait vraiment l'air secoué.

« Pas grave ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tout le monde va être en courant, on va être suivis partout, tous les journalistes vont être sur notre dos. »

« Ce qui serait grave, c'est que l'un de nous tombe malade ou que tu perdes le bébé. Ça c'est grave. Ce torchon, c'est juste une bande d'emmerdeurs qui n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent. On va faire un communiqué dans le Chicaneur pour les prendre de court et Hermione se chargera de les prévenir que s'ils s'approchent de trop près, elle leur fera un procès pour atteinte à la vie privée et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Tout le monde sait qu'une grossesse masculine est plus fragile et qu'il ne faut surtout pas de surmenages ou autres choses de ce genre. »

Ces paroles eurent l'air de calmer un peu l'ancien Serpentard et Harry lui caressa doucement les mains, attendant qu'il s'apaise et reprenne ses esprits.

« Tu as déjà réfléchis à tout ça on dirait, » dit finalement le blond.

« Quand nous avons emménagé ensemble, je savais que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver. Alors je suis allé voir Hermione pour savoir comment réagir au mieux. »

« Et pourquoi le Chicaneur ? »

« Parce que je préfère que ce soit Luna qui ait l'exclusivité plutôt que la Gazette du Sorcier. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup. »

Draco pensa que c'était un doux euphémisme. Harry les détestait sans aucun doute.

« D'accord on va faire ça. Mais tu sais que certains nous suivrons quand même. Ils voudront des photos exclusives de nous deux dans la vie de tous les jours ou que sais-je encore. »

« Peut-être mais ça dissuadera la majorité. Et ceux qui voudront quand même quelques clichés sauront à quoi s'en tenir. »

**ooo**

Le plus dur au fond n'avait pas été tellement de convaincre Draco de faire les photos mais bien de convaincre Luna de faire cet article. Elle leur avait d'abord répondu qu'elle ne publiait pas ce genre de choses et Harry avait dû lui expliquer la situation et le lui demander comme un service personnel pour qu'elle accepte de faire une interview exclusive du couple, pour laquelle n'importe quel journaliste aurait vendu père et mère.

De toute façon, Draco avait toujours pensé qu'elle était cinglée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer d'avis.

Harry avait fait venir un photographe professionnel pour les photos et même si Draco n'avait pas été très à l'aise de montrer son ventre, il avait trouvé les photos très réussies et le brun en avait même fait encadrer une ou deux pour leur maison et décorer la chambrer du bébé.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre les gens s'étaient rués dans les kiosques et Luna avait été obligée de tripler le nombre de journaux parus. Elle en voulut secrètement à Harry pendant un moment pour tout ce remue-ménage.

Dès le début, le couple s'était mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient raconter. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'ils expliquent que la grossesse était survenue grâce à un coup d'un soir ou encore que Draco était parti quatre jours loin de Harry.

Ils avaient décidé de raconter avec le moins de détails possibles qu'ils avaient renoué suite à la soirée caritative du Survivant (ce qui n'était pas faux) et que même si avoir un bébé n'était pas prévu, ils en étaient ravis (ce qui était vrai). Le blond parlait un peu de son expérience d'homme enceint et Harry de ses joies de futur père et ils demandaient aux journalistes de respecter leurs vies privées pour le bien de la santé du père porteur et de l'enfant.

L'article se terminait par une mise en garde de l'avocate Hermione Granger à l'encontre de ceux qui pourrait porter atteinte au bien-être du couple.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

« Je suis lessivé, » annonça Harry en rentrant chez lui.

Et dire qu'on était jeudi, il devrait encore aller bosser demain avant de pouvoir profiter du week-end.

« Harry viens vite ! Vite ! »

Aussitôt le Survivant se précipita dans la cuisine d'où venait la voix de Draco, craignant le pire. Il fut tout d'abord soulagé de voir que Draco était debout et se tenait le ventre d'un air ébahi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non, non. Je crois qu'il a bougé… »

À un peu plus de cinq mois et demi de grossesse, le blond s'était beaucoup inquiété de ne pas encore sentir le bébé bouger, même si le Médicomage avait bien dit que pour un premier bébé, c'était normal.

Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon et sentit une petite secousse.

Ils se regardèrent, émerveillés d'enfin sentir leur enfant. Le brun vit les yeux de son amant s'embuer mais il ne fit pas de réflexion. Il savait que Draco n'aimait pas ce qu'il appelait « ses moments de faiblesse » et qu'il imputait toujours aux hormones.

Harry détourna le regard vers la table et avisa le courrier du jour.

« On a reçu des lettres intéressantes ? Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il en voyant une sorte de brochure.

« C'est… Hum… Je… Enfin _on_ est invités à une exposition. »

Le brun fut surpris de remarquer de la gêne dans la voix de son amant et regarda plus attentivement le prospectus où figuraient en exemple certaines œuvres de l'artiste.

« Alessandro Salma… Ce nom ne me dit rien mais ces tableaux sont intéressants… Mais… Mais c'est toi sur celui-là ?! »

« Euh, oui en effet. J'ai posé un peu pour lui quand j'étais à Prague. Il était dans la classe d'une ex à Théo, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. »

« Et tu n'as fait que poser pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda lentement le Survivant.

« Non. Nous sommes sortis ensemble un moment. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet des ex. Harry n'avait que peu parlé des deux années avant la création de son organisations caritatives mais Draco avait compris qu'il n'en était pas très fier et qu'il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes.

Le survivant lui ne s'était jamais senti le droit de demander quelques choses au blond en comparaison à son propre passé.

Voyant que Harry n'osait pas poser les questions qui le démangeaient, Draco prit les devants :

« Ça a duré un an et demi et c'est le seul avec qui j'ai eu une relation après toi. »

Le brun n'était pas tellement jaloux du fait que Draco ait eu un petit-ami mais il sentait que ce garçon avait dû compter pour son amant. Le Survivant avait beau avoir eu beaucoup d'amants aucun n'avait eu la moindre importance.

Le blond soupira et attira Harry à lui.

« Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête. Tu verras, il est très sympa. »

« Il n'a pas intérêt à être trop sympa… » bougonna la brun en serra la taille de son amant.

« Harry, il est certainement au courant que nous sommes ensemble et que je suis enceint. En plus regarde-moi. J'en suis à presque 6 mois et je ressemble déjà à une baleine ! »

« Moi, je trouve que tu es magnifique, » dit très sérieusement le Survivant.

« Ne sois pas bête. »

« C'est toi qui es bête de penser le contraire, » murmura le brun avant de l'embrasser.

**ooo**

« Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais ! Comment il est, comment a été leur relation, pourquoi ils ont rompu. »

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne m'avais pas apporté des chocolats pour rien, » dit pensivement Hermione en regardant avec envie la boîte.

« Tu comprends, je ne peux pas demander tout ça à Draco mais toi tu peux me le dire, » supplia Harry.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement puéril, selon elle, de son ami.

« Harry, sans compter que ça fait un moment qu'ils ont rompu, Draco est avec toi maintenant. En quoi est-ce que c'est important de savoir tout ça ? »

« Parce que je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien entre eux, que Draco ne pourrait pas me laisser pour un autre… » répondit-il nerveusement en se triturant les mains.

« C'est absurde, tu sais bien que Draco n'a jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, même quand il était avec Alessandro. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'ils ont rompu. »

« C'est vrai ? Comment ça ? » demanda Harry soudain plus satisfait.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait parlé trop vite et elle n'était pas sûre que Draco soit très heureux qu'elle aborde ce sujet.

« Je te dis pourquoi ils ont rompu et en échange tu me dis le prénom que vous avez choisi pour le bébé. »

« C'est très Serpentard ça, Hermie. Tu sais bien que Draco veut garder la surprise… »

« Très bien, comme tu veux, » dit-elle d'un ton dégagé en buvant son thé.

_1,2 ,3…_

« Bon d'accord, d'accord. Tu me racontes et puis je te le dis. »

La brunette cacha le sourire de satisfaction qui apparut sur son visage.

« Ils ont rompu d'un commun accord, mais c'est surtout parce qu'Alessandro voyait bien que Draco ne t'avait pas tout à fait oublié et apparemment, il lui reprochait souvent de ne pas l'aimer assez. Draco a fini par admettre qu'il ne l'aimerait probablement jamais autant qu'Alessandro l'aimait lui alors ils se sont séparés. »

Harry essayait vraiment d'être désolé pour l'autre garçon mais la satisfaction de savoir que le blond avait continué à penser à lui était trop forte.

« À ton tour ! Dis-moi enfin quel nom vous avez choisi. »

« Draco a proposé Cyrus. C'est du perse et j'aime beaucoup aussi. »

« Oui je connais. Ça veut dire « soleil » si je me souviens bien… C'est étrange, » dit lentement la jeune fille.

« Ça veut dire soleil vraiment ? C'est cool ça. Mais pourquoi c'est étrange ? »

« Au cours de Runes, une des Runes avait pour symbole un éclair et elle signifiait « soleil »… Je me demande si Draco l'a fait exprès, » dit-elle en regardant la célèbre cicatrice de son ami.

Harry savait le blond trop malin pour ne pas s'être renseigné sur un prénom avant de le choisir. Le brun fut étrangement ému de cet hommage implicite.

Décidemment Draco ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

**ooo**

Pendant ce temps Draco prenait le thé chez Pansy. Ils avaient d'abord commencé à parler du fait que Draco et Harry avait finalement trouvé un compromis pour le sol de la chambre du bébé et du fait qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre du tapis autour du berceau et de la table à langer. Ensuite la conversation avait dérivé sur l'exposition d'Alessandro.

« Il a l'air de réussir, c'est bien. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré souvent mais ça avait l'air d'être un garçon bien, » dit la jeune fille.

Draco savait qu'elle se retenait de rajouter « pas comme Potter » et il lui fut reconnaissant des efforts qu'elle tentait de faire depuis son altercation avec Grégory.

« J'ai déjà prévenu Théo et il va essayer de se libérer. Faire son mémoire de fin d'études lui prend beaucoup de temps. Tu pourrais venir toi aussi. Avec Blaise par exemple, » ajouta sournoisement Draco.

La main de Pansy s'arrêta un bref instant de tourner son thé mais reprit aussitôt. Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

« Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Pansy. Je vous connais depuis assez longtemps tous les deux pour reconnaître certains signes. »

Comprenant que malheureusement pour elle, son ami ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle préféra abdiquer.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble d'abord. Nous couchons épisodiquement ensemble, c'est tout. Avec mon entreprise qui s'étend de plus en plus, j'ai trop peu de temps libre pour le consacrer à une relation sérieuse et il en va de même pour Blaise. Nous nous aidons mutuellement en quelques sortes. »

« Hum c'est très pragmatique comme point de vue. Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Je présume que l'un de vous n'a pas débarqué chez l'autre pour lui dire « _hey si on couchait ensemble pour se dépanner ?_ ». »

« Non bien sûr que non. C'est arrivé par hasard en fait. Quand nous avons appris ta grossesse, ça nous a fait un certain choc et nous avons un peu bu pour nous en remettre et voilà. »

_« Et voilà_ ? Oh allez Pans' donne-moi plus de détails croustillants ! Je vais bientôt devoir faire ceinture pour le bébé. » Dit le blond en faisant ses yeux larmoyants.

« Ça ne te regarde pas mais sache juste que… Tous ses voyages ont donné beaucoup d'expériences à Blaise, » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Draco partit plus tard en jurant de ne le dire à personne et en se demandant de quel genre d'expérience Pansy parlait.

**ooo**

L'exposition d'Alessandro eut son petit succès notamment grâce à la présence de Draco. Comme il était interdit aux journalistes de l'approcher à moins de 10 mètres dans les lieux publics et chez lui, ils étaient tous venus au vernissage pour pouvoir photographier le couple. Mais aucun ne s'était risqué à demander une interview, les regards furieux que leurs lançaient Harry Potter avait de quoi en refroidir plus d'un.

Comme Draco n'était pas au courant de la discussion entre son amant et Hermione, il fut assez surpris de voir Harry aussi agréable avec son ex.

Théo, Pansy et Blaise vinrent aussi à l'exposition et ce dernier acheta même un de ses tableaux.

Malheureusement à cause des journalistes, le couple resta moins longtemps que prévu à la joie de Harry. Il le fut beaucoup moins quand Draco promit à son ancien petit-ami qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

**ooo**

Les semaines passèrent et la date de l'accouchement se rapprochait de plus en plus. Draco était assez inquiet et Harry cachait sa propre anxiété pour rassurer le blond. Le Médicomage leur avait certifié que tout allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Fin novembre, le couple se rendit aux fiançailles de Neville avec Hannah Abbot qui travaillait Aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-lard.

Draco ayant refusé de danser à cause de son ventre, il laissa Harry inviter Hermione. C'est ainsi que Ron et le blond se mirent à parler un moment.

« Tu sais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour avoir été mon Gardien du Secret. »

« Hum, j'aimerais te dire que ça été un plaisir mais non. S'il te plaît, choisis quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois. »

Draco rit sous le ton désespéré du rouquin. Il regarda les gens qui dansaient sur la piste et avisa Neville et sa fiancée.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours cru que c'est toi et Hermione qui finiraient les premiers la bague au doigt. »

« Je voulais qu'on se fiance après Poudlard mais tu connais Hermione… D'abord finir les études. Mais je t'avoue que je voudrais la demander en mariage à Noël… Je sais qu'elle doit encore finir cette année mais moi j'ai déjà commencé à bosser en tant qu'Auror et si on se fiance cette année, on pourrait se marier l'an prochain. Tu penses qu'elle serait d'accord ? »

« Vu comment elle a lorgné sur la bague de Hannah, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances ! Mais essaye d'être romantique pour changer. »

« Justement je voulais te demander si… Si tu pouvais m'aider à choisir une bague ? Je n'y connais rien à ce genre de choses et je voudrais vraiment que tout soit parfait pour elle. »

Le blond le regarda surpris.

« Et tu me demandes ça à _moi_ ? »

« Je te le répéterais pas mais… Tu es la personne que je connais qui a le plus de goût et tu connais bien Hermione alors… »

« Ok, ok, je vais t'aider mais arrêtes les compliments sinon je vais finir par croire qu'on t'a drogué. »

« Oh merci, Draco ! »

« Hé qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? »

Ron et Draco sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Harry. Le blond détourna la conversation en disant qu'ils se moquaient de sa prestation en danse. Le brun lui tira la langue en représailles et partit discuter avec Seamus.

Ron remercia Draco et lui dit qu'il préférait que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Le Survivant n'étant pas connu pour sa grande discrétion, le blond hocha la tête.

**ooo**

Noël arriva bien vite et Draco, à presque sept mois de grossesse, avait bien du mal à garder son calme. Dans les bijouteries, Weasley avait été pire qu'un gosse dans un magasin de bonbons. Le blond avait bien cru qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais la bague à temps mais ils avaient enfin déniché la perle rare à une semaine de la date limite. Le bébé donnait souvent des coups de pied et si l'aristocrate était content de le savoir en pleine forme, il aurait bien aimé aussi pouvoir passer des nuits tranquilles ! Dire qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas le sentir assez ! Sans compter qu'il avait l'impression d'aller toutes les cinq minutes aux toilettes. Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faciliter les choses mais il ne pouvait ni dormir à sa place, ni aller aux toilettes pour lui.

Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, le couple décida de passer la nuit de Noël chez la famille Weasley et le lendemain chez la famille Malefoy.

Bien que Draco s'endormit à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée, il fut content d'avoir réussi à tenir jusqu'à minuit pour enfin voir la demande en mariage de Ron.

Au douzième coup de minuit alors que tout le monde se serrait dans les bras pour se souhaiter un joyeux Noël, le rouquin s'était agenouillé devant sa belle et avait ouvert l'écrin où reposait la fameuse bague.

Madame Weasley avait poussé un cri et Hermione avait bien évidemment dit oui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

Foutues hormones. Il avait frappé son amant en lui disant que c'était sa faute et même si le brun n'avait pas compris, il avait néanmoins hoché la tête. Harry avait appris à ses dépens que quand Draco était comme ça, il valait mieux ne pas argumenter.

La nouvelle année se passa beaucoup plus calmement. Comme Draco devenait trop faible que pour supporter la foule pendant longtemps, Harry avait simplement proposé qu'ils la passent juste tous les deux au Square Grimmaurd. Le brun avait passé la quasi-totalité de la journée dans la cuisine et Draco à dormir.

**Le soir venu**

Harry semblait un peu mal à l'aise et Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le blond, dont la grossesse avait grandement diminué la patience, finit par demander, agacé et inquiet, si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Non, non tout va bien. »

Devant le regard sceptique de son amant, le brun continua :

« Enfin il n'y a rien c'est juste que… Neville s'est fiancé, Ron et Hermione se marieront l'année prochaine… Alors ça m'a fait penser à nous et à comment on voyait notre avenir. » Dit-il en rougissant.

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda et réfléchit bien aux mots qu'il allait dire.

« Tout d'abord, je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour parler mariage. Après tout ça ne fait que sept mois que nous sommes ensemble et je ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse la même erreur et qu'on aille trop vite. Ensuite on va avoir un bébé et ça va nous demander beaucoup de temps et de travail donc planifier un mariage n'est peut-être pas adéquat pour l'instant. »

Le Survivant hocha la tête mais semblait déçu. Draco ajouta en souriant :

« Mais mon avenir je le vois avec toi et seulement avec toi… Pour toujours. »

Harry releva la tête et regarda l'aristocrate d'un air bien plus sérieux et décidé que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Alors si tu vois ton avenir de la même manière et quand on aura passé les couches-culottes, les biberons et que j'aurai enfin perdu tous ces kilos en trop… Peut-être que je te laisserais m'épouser, » termina le blond en rougissant lui aussi.

Le brun se leva et encercla de ses bras son amant. Il lui chuchota :

« Je serais toujours là, Draco. Avec toi pour toujours. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Le blond vient nichait sa tête dans le cou de Harry pour cacher ses larmes et souffla de soulagement. Harry était à lui, enfin. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils étaient ensemble. Ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre. Pour toujours.

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE : Le bonheur**

_« Il ne faut pas de tout pour faire un monde. Il faut du bonheur et rien d'autre. » Paul Eluard_

« Cyrus, par Merlin, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

« Techniquement nous sommes déjà en retard, » déclara tranquillement Draco en examinant sa montre.

« Je refuse d'être plus en retard que Ron, c'est une question d'honneur. Personne n'est plus en retard que Ron ! » s'exclama Harry sur les nerfs.

Le blond soupira et finit par se lever de sa chaise et cria :

« Cyrus Potter-Malefoy, si tu ne descends pas immédiatement, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

« J'arrive papa ! »

Un garçon de onze ans descendit les escaliers en courant. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux gris clairs. C'était sa première année à Poudlard et il semblait aussi excité qu'anxieux.

Draco sentit une bouffée de fierté apparaître quand il regarda son fils. Ça y est, le premier de leurs enfants rentrait à Poudlard. Ça ne les rajeunissait pas tout ça.

Le blond se tourna vers ses deux autres enfants et dit :

« Sélène, arrête de faire des couettes à ton petit frère. Il a l'air ridicule. »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air le plus innocent possible. Elle était le porté craché des Malefoy. Elle avait sept ans, les cheveux très blonds, les yeux bleus clairs et une peau pâle. Sélène était déjà très intelligente pour son âge et ses parents pensaient qu'elle finirait sûrement à Serdaigle.

Harry s'approcha de leur petit dernier pour lui ôter tous les élastiques qui ornaient ses cheveux. Il était le seul qui avait hérité des yeux de Harry, il avait trois ans et les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux qu'il tenait certainement de la mère du Survivant. Celui-ci prit l'enfant dans ses bras pendant que Draco tenait la main de Cyrus qui lui-même tenait celle de sa sœur.

Le blond prit la main de son époux et il sentit l'alliance contre sa paume. Cela avait beau faire huit ans qu'ils étaient mariés maintenant, il ressentait toujours le même bonheur en voyant l'anneau.

Son regard croisa celui de son époux et Draco sut que Harry pensait la même chose.

Par Merlin, ce qu'ils pouvaient être heureux.

Puis la petite famille transplana sur la voie neuf trois-quarts.

**FIN**

**Et voilà "Compte sur moi" est fini pour de bon ^^.  
**

**Je remercie tous ceux et celles **** qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris, ****qui ont laissé des reviews et plus particulièrement mes "réguliers" (Archimède, Birgitte26, strormtrooper2, Serdra, sakura-okasan et bien d'autres!). Chacune des reviews laissées m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :).  
**

**J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :p.  
**

**à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !  
**

**Mellya  
**


End file.
